My Little Runaway
by BlueRowley
Summary: After Harry Potter runs away from his relatives' home for the sixth time, Albus decides something drastic must happen. Instead of sending a friendly witch from family services like he had done before, he sends Severus Snape in hopes of scaring the boy into staying put. But when a storm interferes with plans, Severus realizes why Harry runs away and a change of plans ensues.
1. Change of Plans

I've grown rather obsessed with these challenges on Potions and Snitches. You might see a lot more stories from me now. Nothing like good prompts to get the brain juice flowing.

Anyway, the challenge was this: Runaway, by nnjj - A pre-Hogwarts Harry Potter is unhappy at his relatives' house and keeps running away. So far Dumbledore has sent Lupin or a nice witch from family services to retrieve him, but to no use. Stronger measures are needed for Harry to stay put and he decides to enlist Severus' services to scare the boy into staying put. Once Severus retrieves the boy they are forced to spend a certain amount of time together before it is possible to return him to Privet Drive. Will Severus notice that something is not right in the boy's home? What will Dumbledore do if his plan fails?

So, I will do my best. An idea hit me as soon as I read it and no one else had responded so I'm taking my chances. Let me know if this'll make a good story!

For the record, it may contain Corporeal Punishment, I haven't entirely decided yet. We'll get there when we get there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office, anxiously waiting for Severus's arrival. He had sent a note to the Potions Master asking for his assistance in a . . . rather complicated task. He had left out that the complicated task involved one Harry Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived hadn't even started Hogwarts yet. If Albus had his math correct, Harry was only seven years old. But even at such a young age, the boy had run away from his relatives' home for five times – no, this was the sixth. The wards had just alerted Albus moments ago that Harry had taken off once more and was gaining quite some distance away from his home. It was too dangerous for someone as valuable as Harry Potter to be leaving the safety of his home.

And yes, he was completely aware of what went on inside that house. He knew Harry's life would be hard, but this was the only way to keep the boy safe. He needed the protection of the blood wards and Petunia Dursley was the only living relative of Lily Potter. Besides, what went on in the house wasn't that bad was it. Albus had only been told by the witches from family services what they saw when he sent them to retrieve the boy to take him home.

They mentioned that the child's bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs, that he was a thin boy, and he seemed terrified of his aunt, uncle, and cousin! But that wasn't too bad, Albus was sure he had seen worse. Kids survive pretty rough times. And besides, the witches never mentioned bruises or broken limbs. And the boy was breathing and able to run miles from home – though a little accidental magic may be playing a role in that.

But each time he sent a friendly witch who knew how to speak convincingly to a child, the boy still ran away within a month or so. Once a year back was the first incident, in mid-July with clothes that were practically falling off the boy. He had been on the streets of Surrey for a night before the witch Albus sent had found him. She managed to reassure him and take him back home peacefully.

The second, third, and fourth times were each a month apart with three different ladies collecting the boy. They were each similar – the boy left home in the evening and ran until nightfall where he would find a place to sleep. The next day, one of the ladies Albus could get in touch with would find the boy, take him out to lunch, talk sweetly, then return him home.

The fifth time had been a little different. The boy had managed to hide for about three days in an alleyway before the witch he sent managed to find him. She had been so terrified, but her relief overwhelmed her when she spotted him digging in trash for food. She took him to breakfast that time and explained like the other ladies that she worked with family services and why she couldn't allow a boy to live on the streets.

What was concerning to Albus though was the one thing that remained consistent in all five cases, the boy never spoke a word. No matter what the ladies said or did, Harry just stared at them blankly or pointed to what he wanted if they were out to eat. Was he mute? Did he fear speaking to adults? Or did he just obey the "no talking to strangers" rule so well?

No mater, Albus had a new plan this time. Perhaps the boy didn't need a sweet stranger to return him home. Clearly, that didn't work to keep him there. What might work could be a good scare. Perhaps if the boy had a little fear of the outside world, he might be more willing to stay put in his relatives' care. And what better man to scare children than one of the feared professors, Severus Snape?

Albus was torn from his thoughts as the man in question stepped into his office.

"Good evening, Severus," Albus smiled, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Evening, Headmaster," Severus greeted, taking a seat in front of the man's desk. "You wanted to see me about an urgent matter?"

"I did, Severus, I did," Albus nodded. "It seems we have an out of Hogwarts situation that needs tending to. And I thought your help in this might be very beneficial."

"Can we just get straight to the point, Albus?" Severus asked impatiently. "I have many papers to grade and a potion brewing presently."

"Of course, dear boy," Albus smiled. He was used to Severus's temperament; it was just how the man was and he meant no harm by it. "You see, a young boy – a halfblood – lives with his muggle relatives but he has been consistently running away from his home. I have sent five witches from family services to return the boy safely to his home, but he never remains there for long."

"And you summoned me, why?" Severus frowned.

"What I am thinking is that perhaps instead of sweet visits, the child needs a . . . scare to get him to stay put. Nothing big, no need to traumatize the child. Just a quick little reality check of what the outside world has to offer to little boys alone on the streets."

"Again," Severus's frown deepened. "You summoned me, why? Who is this brat anyway?"

"Harry Potter," Albus answered.

"Harry Potter?" Severus practically spat out, his frown now a glare. "So, the spoiled little prince isn't satisfied with his relatives' fancy home, is he? Perhaps the house isn't big enough? Or his relatives' slaving away to his every need isn't enough for him?"

"Now, now," Albus raised a hand. "The boy may have his reasons, but I am hoping that a little scare may encourage him to stay home. That is where you come in."

"You want me to scare the Boy-Who-Lived?" Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Albus, I may instill some fear in the students here, but I think to scare a young child on the streets may be rather . . . cruel, don't you think?"

"I'm afraid we have little choice. Harry must be kept in the safety of the blood wards around his aunt's home. It's the only way to keep him protected and hidden. He must return home and he must remain home. And if instill a little fear of the outside world is the only way to do this, then I'm afraid it must be done."

"And I was the first person that jumped to mind?"

"You are the best at it. And the only one I can trust to keep this matter between us."

"Where is Potter anyway? He ran away in this weather? It's the middle of January for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, and you will have to work quickly. I do no believe the boy is properly dressed at all and we do not want him catching frostbite or pneumonia."

"Of course, he's not. He probably doesn't even know how to dress himself without the help of his servants."

"I would also ask you to remember that you are not supposed to know this boy. Try to keep magic to a minimum and refrain from using his name."

"How did the other five ladies manage?"

"They managed, have no fear. It is better this way. Harry is just a child after all. I am not sure what his relatives told him of his past –"

"Probably every little detail of what a wonderful hero he is."

"But," Albus continued, ignoring Severus's snide comment, "we will treat him as a muggle child just in case. And one we do not know."

Severus sighed and rubbed at his head. "I'm going to have to banish the potion I have brewing. This will also set me behind on my work."

"No worries, no worries," Albus said. "It is a Friday after all. This task shouldn't take long. Maybe get him running back home or if you'd like, I can call another witch from family services . . ."

"I do not think they would approve," Severus said. "What am I supposed to do? Attempt to kidnap him? What if he doesn't even run home?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Good luck, Severus."

* * *

Damn old coot, Severus thought as he walked away from Hogwarts, so he could apparate to Surrey. Here he goes, off to scare a little boy who couldn't be any older than seven. This was terrible and ridiculous. Forget that it was freezing, and the snow had picked up speed. He hoped a blizzard wasn't on its way. He had checked the weather, and the snowstorm was supposed to be just south of Surrey. It better stay there.

Severus past the anti-apparition wards and disapparated from Hogwarts. Once he arrived in an alleyway in Surrey, he used a locator charm to find Harry's location. He just wanted to make this as quick as possible, so he could get back to Hogwarts and back to work.

Why did I agree to this? Severus thought as he followed the tug of his wand. He didn't want to deal with the spoiled brat four years earlier than he needed to. This was torture on his behalf. And it felt . . . wrong. Despite his willingness to terrorize his students, a small child was a whole other field. Students needed a little fear – potions nor defense against the dark arts (a class he hoped to one day teach) were something to fool around in. To scare a child running away from home . . . why was he even running away from home to begin with?

Severus sighed, seeing his breath in the air. The wind was picking up and it howled around him. There was no one on the streets. No one would be stupid enough to be out in this weather. Why on earth would a little kid think any differently?

A little Gryffindor in the making Harry was.

There he was, speak of the devil. Severus paused where he stood. The small body of the child was in an alleyway curled up against the side of a building where little snow touched the ground due to the overhang. The boy had his arms wrapped around his legs and was shivering. Severus frowned at the boy's attire.

He had on a tattered old jumper that swallowed the small body and some ripped up trousers that seemed much too large on him. They covered the boy's feet, which Severus hoped had sneakers or, better yet, boots. Severus didn't like the look of this. Did the boy take off from home in the worst clothes imaginable? Why would he even possess such atrocious clothes?

Severus cautiously approached the boy, not wanting to startle him. When he stood in front of him, he gently tapped the boy's knee with a knuckle.

The child gasped and jumped, curling in on himself more.

"Easy," Severus advised. "Can I ask what you are doing out in this weather without even a warm coat and hat?"

Harry just stared up at Severus, his eyes wide and his cheeks red and chapped from the cold.

"Right," Severus sighed. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Harry remained silent, just stared up at Severus. The wind picked up and howled, snow blowing all over the place. Harry shivered violently and curled in on himself more.

"You know, if you stay out here much longer you could freeze off a limb," Severus tried, trying to instill some fear. He really wasn't up to scaring the boy with much else. Clearly, the snowstorm was moving further north than expected. It would definitely hit Surrey. "Perhaps an arm or a leg. Which would you rather be without?"

Harry simply shrugged, remaining on the ground shivering.

Severus sighed. Wasn't he intimidating enough towering over the boy? Just standing near one of his students left them trembling and clumsily dropping whatever they're holding. This boy didn't seem the slightest bit unnerved by him. Though there were more pressing matters at hand, like freezing. Surely that was the child's concern.

"Have you," Severus tried again, "ever been told stories of what happens to little boys with no guardians nearby?"

Harry didn't react, just stared up at Severus, his body trembling as the wind blew at them harshly again. This is pathetic, Severus couldn't help but think.

"No? Well, I definitely have some fun stories to share with you," Severus said, though his mind couldn't think of one. What was something parents told their children a lot? Possibility of being kidnapped? Never being seen or heard from again? "You could be taken by a stranger, perhaps one who is a murderer. You could be killed or taken by a –"

Severus swallowed what he was about to say. No need to get too graphic, the boy was only seven. But wasn't the point to scare the child? Yes, but there was no need to get too detailed. Severus wouldn't do that. But Harry just stared up at him with his glassy green eyes, his nose just as red as his cheeks.

"What are you, deaf?" Severus snapped, his own body starting to shiver. The storm definitely just hit Surrey. They couldn't stay out here. But this task was proving more difficult than intended. "Can you hear me?"

Harry nodded. Wonderful. The boy was listening. Did nothing phase this brat?

"Are you mute?"

There was nothing from Harry. Did the child even know what mute meant?

"Can you understand me?"

Harry nodded.

Good, at least the boy knew what he was saying. Mute or not, the snow was blowing at a faster pace around them. They couldn't stay there. Why did he bother? Maybe if the child ran away the next time, Albus would decide to lock him up somewhere. Why didn't the boy's relatives teach this kid something about running away? It was their job to keep him safe. Did they even care he was out here in this weather? Giving up, Severus decided to forget the plan and just take the kid home.

"You can't stay out here. There's a storm. You have to go home."

Harry shook his head. No? Why not? Wasn't the boy freezing? He obviously was, just look at his red face.

"You need to go home; you'll freeze out here! Come on, let me take you home."

Severus reached down and tried to get the boy to stand. Harry whined in protest and pulled against Severus. Then, the boy leaned forward and bit down on Severus hand. Severus released him out of surprise more than pain.

That damn brat! Severus glared down at Harry, who curled in on himself once more, shaking furiously in the wind, staring up at him with glassy eyes. Hs gloved offered protection for the most part, but they were thin, and he felt the slight pinch of teeth on skin. Fine, if the spoiled horror wanted to stay, then Severus wasn't going to make him leave.

"Freeze for all I care," Severus snarled before turning away and leaving the alley. He made it a few feet when his morality caught up to him and he stopped himself, sighing.

He couldn't just leave the poor boy in the storm. Harry would be dead by midnight.

Severus turned and looked back at Harry, who hadn't moved. The boy wasn't dressed properly at all and he was already turning red and chapped from the weather. Severus peered through the flying snow closer at the boy. His nose was turning slightly blue.

Severus rushed back to the boy and grabbed his arm once more, trying to lift the boy up. Harry whined in protest once more before trying to bite again.

"Stop it," Severus warned, grabbing a hold of Harry's other arm. "You can't stay here. I won't make you go home yet. You can come with me and we'll go somewhere warm for the night."

Harry kept trying to bite at Severus's hand, whining louder. Severus kept his grip on Harry out of the boy's teeth reach.

"I promise," Severus said. "I won't take you home, not tonight. We'll go someplace warm, honest."

Harry stopped resisting and just stared at Severus for a long moment before nodding. Severus pulled the boy to his feet . . . and stared at the boy's bare feet. The tips of his toes were also turning blue.

"Why don't you have any shoes?"

Harry shrugged and shivered away.

Thinking fast, Severus unzipped his coat and unbuttoned his winter robe. He gathered the boy into his arms, wrapping Harry in his robe then zipping up his coat halfway, cradling the boy with his left arm. Harry's body was ice to touch and his body shook Severus's. Severus rubbed his hands over the boy's small body, trying to warm him. Where was the nearest hotel around here?

With Harry wrapped up in his robe and coat, Severus discreetly pulled out his wand and used a locator charm once more for a hotel. He followed it in the blinding weather, casting a heating charm on his and Harry's body. The boy still shook however.

Finally, he came across a hotel and rushed inside, keeping Harry against his body the whole time. He stopped at the front desk to check in and get a room. The front desk clerk started immediately checking availability when she saw Severus enter.

"Room for . . . two, sir?" the lady frowned as she looked at Harry's head against Severus's chest. "Is your kid okay?"

Severus blinked at the lady and glanced down at Harry. She really thought this was his kid? Well, with the position he found himself in, who wouldn't jump to that conclusion? He'd have to roll with it. No need alerting any authorities.

"Yes, he's fine," Severus insisted. "We got caught in the storm. Do you have available rooms?"

"Let me see," the clerk stared at her computer. "A lot of people have come in, all trapped by the storm tonight. We have one room left – but it has one bed. That shouldn't be a problem, though, should it?"

Yes, it's a problem! Severus growled in his head. This isn't my kid, dammit! Severus groaned. They needed a room and the poor boy needed a warm bath immediately. He was still shivering against him.

"It'll do," Severus decided.

The clerk nodded and booked their room and directed them where to go. Severus climbed on the elevator to the second floor and rushed to his designated room, inserting the key to unlock the door. He threw the key on the table with a loud clank as he ran to the bathroom and immediately started drawing a warm bath. He carefully maneuvered out of his winter coat, keeping Harry wrapped in his robe.

Once the bath was halfway full, he unwrapped Harry and helped the boy strip out of his clothes. He hesitated briefly when he reached for the child's shorts, but they were as frozen as everything else and he slid them off. Harry didn't seem to mind being starkers in front of him.

"There you go," Severus said, turning the water off now that the bath was full. "Go on, get in."

Harry just stood there shaking in front of him. Severus sighed. Did he have to do everything? Well, the boy was half-frozen, he could help a bit more. Severus lifted Harry up and slowly lowered him down into the warm water.

As soon as the boy touched the water, Harry started to whine and struggle in his arms.

"It's okay," Severus tried to reassure him, slowly continuing to lower him. "I know it must feel too hot, but it's because you're cold. Calm down, this will help."

Harry kept whining even as Severus lowered him completely. As Severus began pulling his hands away, Harry quickly bit down on Severus's wrist.

"Ow!" Severus yanked his hand away, then pointed a stern finger at the boy and shouted, "Stop biting!"

Harry's face scrunched up slightly and his lip trembled even more, but this time it wasn't just because of the cold. The eyes looked even more glassy and a tear escaped his eye. Oh no, Severus mentally kicked himself. Don't cry, don't do it.

Harry started crying against Severus's wishes, silent shaky sobs as more tears trailed down his already irritated cheeks. What was he supposed to do? Severus just watched Harry as he tried to think of a way to end the tears. He was not prepared for this night. Why on earth did he agree to this stupid idea? Now he was stuck with a bawling seven-year-old on the verge of frostbite. How did parents get their kids to stop crying? Why couldn't Harry be eleven?

"Stop it," Severus demanded but in a softer tone. That seemed to make Harry cry more. "Enough, no more tears. Everything's fine."

Was it? Was everything really fine? Harry just kept crying and Severus felt like he was losing his mind. He sighed and rubbed at his face.

"Hey," Severus tried again, trying to soften his voice as much as he could. "I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop."

Harry sniffled as he stared at Severus for a long moment, hiccoughing slightly. Severus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Finished?"

Harry rubbed at his cheeks and nodded.

"Good boy," Severus let out with a sigh of relief. Harry just stared at him, then offered a small smile. Uncomfortable, Severus tested the warmth of the water and added a little more hot water. He talked to the silent child. "Just sit in here while I get you some po-medicine. I'll get you medicine. Stay in there."

Harry nodded.

Severus left the bathroom and leaned against the desk in the room, trying to breathe his nerves away. He was not in any shape for dealing with a tiny child. Why tonight? Why couldn't Harry have picked a warmer day to runaway from home. Severus reached into his robe and pulled out a small emergency kit he brought with him just in case. He enlarged it and grabbed a warming potion, a pepper up, and a potion to ward off any infections, like pneumonia. He found a syringe in his kit, good thing he thought about muggle ways of giving medication. He used a spell to duplicate two more syringes and measured out a good dose of each potion. Then he returned to the bathroom with them.

"Here, Po – err, kid," Severus said. "I have your medicines. One at a time now. Here, take this one first."

Severus held up the warming potion to Harry's mouth. Harry obediently opened his mouth, but when Severus squirted the potion in, Harry's face turned sour and he leaned over ready to spit the vile potion out. Severus quickly covered Harry's mouth.

"No-no," Severus said. "Swallow it."

Harry whined in protest.

"Don't give me that. You have two more and you will take them. You will not waste my . . . medicine. Now swallow."

Harry whined again but forced himself to swallow it down. Severus picked up the next syringe, but Harry clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away. Severus frowned.

"You will take these," Severus stated plainly. Harry didn't move. Seeing no other way to go about this, Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's chin, pulling the boy's head around and holding the syringe at Harry's mouth, trying to jab it in between the boy's tightly clamped lips. "They'll make you feel better. You don't want to get sick, do you?"

Harry whined in protest. Severus squeezed Harry's chin tightly until Harry gave in and opened his mouth the slightest. Severus squirted the potion in and covered Harry's mouth until the boy swallowed. One more. This was taking too much effort. Harry had already pulled his head away.

"C'mon, kid," Severus sighed, reaching for the boy's chin.

Harry turned his head quickly and tried to bite Severus. Already taught on this lesson, Severus snatched his hand away. He gave Harry a glare that scared most of his students into quick submission.

"What," Severus scolded, trying not to shout like last time, "did I tell you about biting?"

He had hoped not yelling would keep the boy from crying, but it seemed glaring and snarling at the boy had the same effect. Harry's eyes watered and his lips trembled. Severus dropped the syringe on the bathroom floor in utter defeat and held his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do know. He should have just left the boy in the storm.

No, that wouldn't have been right. The child needed to be somewhere warm and it would have been on his conscience all night. But who knew treating the boy would have been so difficult?

Severus heard the water as the boy shifted. Something scraped on the bathroom floor and Severus looked at Harry. The boy had the syringe in his mouth, his face scrunched as he slowly ejected the potion in his mouth. The boy made a face as he handed the syringe shyly to Severus. Severus stared at him in disbelief for a moment before accepting the syringe.

"Thank you," Severus muttered. He looked at Harry, who's eyes were bright as ever and staring intently at him. "And good boy."

The boy gave another small smile.

Severus grew uncomfortable and felt the warmth of the water. "Another few minutes and you'll be good to come out."

Severus stood and left the bathroom, packing away his emergency kit. He sighed and leaned against the desk, burying his head in his arms. What had he signed himself up for? They would both need nightclothes, very warm ones preferably. Severus could just transfigure his clothes into something to sleep in, but what about the boy? Deciding on the best course of action, Severus stripped off his robe, removing all the items from the pockets and putting them in his trouser pockets, and transfigured it into a long, black night shirt, guessing the size. Then he found a small towel and, using the boy's undergarments for sizing, he transfigured the towel into shorts for the boy, making sure they were soft and not uncomfortable. The size still looked too big for the boy, but he had been wearing them so maybe it was just perception. He could still shrink them if need be.

Severus entered the bathroom with the clothes and set them aside. He held out a towel.

"Okay," he told the boy. "I think you're done. Come out."

Harry obediently stood and allowed Severus to wrap him in the towel. The boy stepped out of the bathtub and took over on drying himself, his muscled moving with more ease now. As Harry turned slightly to dry his legs, Severus took in a sharp breath as he saw the boy's back and hind covered in dark, large bruises.

"What happened to you?" Severus asked.

Harry jumped and backed away from Severus, keeping his rear out of sight. Severus knew the panicked look and bit back any more questions on what happened. He swallowed. He could only imagine how those bruises came to be. And he would have to investigate his thoughts later. But it would make the numerous times Harry ran away from home understandable.

"Does it hurt?"

Harry shook his head.

"Are you being honest? I have something to make it better."

There was a long pause from Harry before the boy nodded slowly. Severus held up a hand to indicate that Harry should stay put. Severus left and dug for the emergency kit in his pocket. He enlarged it and found the bruise balm he would need. It was in a jar muggle enough to pass. He replaced the emergency kit and went back into the bathroom.

"Here, I have this," Severus showed Harry the balm. "Would you like me to apply it, or do you want to do it?"

Harry stood with his back against the far wall and just stared at Severus for long, silent moments. Finally, Harry stepped closer to Severus and turned. Severus nodded and opened the balm. The trust the boy displayed to him was rather . . . disconcerting. Severus wasn't sure why, but it felt misplaced. He rubbed the bruise balm into the boy's bottom and lower back. Clearly, Harry had taken a beating, and very recently as well. Something wasn't right, but he would dwell on it later. The child was tired and practically falling asleep against the counter as Severus finished up. Severus capped the jar and pushed the clothes closer.

"Here are some clothes for you."

Harry frowned at the new clothes, tilting his head at them and looking up at Severus with clear confusion.

"Just wear them," Severus said, not feeling the need to explain where they came from.

Harry pulled on the shorts and frowned as he held out the elastic. Severus sighed. They were too large. Why was the kid wearing clothes too big for him? Severus used wordless and wandless magic to shrink the elastic on the shorts. Harry jumped at the movement, staring down at the shorts and shooting Severus a panicked look as he backed away again, hunching his shoulders, his eyes wide.

"It's okay," Severus said softly, "it was just . . . I mean, I didn't . . ." Severus sighed. The boy was just staring at him wide eyed as if afraid Severus would hurt him. And Severus couldn't, well, wasn't allowed to explain a thing to Harry. "It's okay, kid. I didn't mean to scare you."

Severus slowly approached Harry, watching the boy's reaction. He picked up the nightshirt and held it open to drape over the boy's head. "May I?" he asked.

Harry seemed to take several deep breaths before pushing away from the wall and warily drawing closer to Severus. He gave the man a nervous glance, but all Severus did was drop the nightshirt over Harry's head.

"There," Severus said, glad that the nightshirt fit. "The hotel has extra toothpaste and brushes, so wash your teeth and then we'll get you in bed."

Harry complied and allowed Severus to lead him to the one bed in the room. Once the boy was under the covers, Severus took care of himself in the bathroom, taking a brief hot shower and transfiguring his clothes into nightclothes, all the while thinking of the bruises on Harry's back. He had so many questions for Harry, but the boy didn't even speak. Instead, he whined and tried to bite. A thought struck Severus – could Harry speak? Did he know how? He hoped Harry wasn't mute. That would complicate a lot of things.

After brushing his own teeth, Severus left the bathroom and stared down at Harry sleeping peacefully on the bed. Severus pulled out his wand and sent out his doe patronus to inform Albus of where he and Harry was and why. After giving the message and watching the doe leap away, he nearly had a heart attack when he realized Harry was staring right at him, his green eyes wide. He sighed.

"Well, I guess I don't need to hide that piece of information from you, do I?"

Harry remained silent and just stared. Severus sighed again and set his wand down on the bedside table.

"I'm a wizard, kid. As are you. Now go back to sleep."

Harry seemed even more awake now as he stared at Severus's wand and looked up at the man.

"We'll talk more in the morning. Go to sleep."

The boy stared at him before opening his mouth. In a whisper so soft, Severus swore he imagined it, the boy said, "Harry."

Severus felt a bit of hope rise in his chest. So, the boy wasn't a mute after all. And he shared his name.

"Harry. I take it that's your name?"

Harry nodded.

"My name is Severus Snape. Now go to sleep. It's late. We both need it."

Harry shifted on the bed, moving over on the bed. He made room before patting at the empty space. Severus frowned. Harry was actually offering to share the bed. It did look more comfortable than his other option.

"I'm fine, Harry. I can sleep in the chair."

Harry's eyes glanced to the chair then back to Severus. He patted the place again.

"Go to sleep, Harry," Severus demanded, sitting in the armchair and leaning back.

Harry just stared at Severus. Didn't those eyes ever blink? How unnerving. Severus tried to ignore Harry and closed his own eyes. But he could still feel the boy staring at him. After nearly five minutes, he snapped his eyes open and sighed.

"Fine, fine," Severus groaned, standing next to the bed. "If I sleep here, will you go to sleep and quit staring at me?"

Harry nodded.

"Fine," Severus snapped, climbing into the bed and under the blankets. "Well, I hope your happy for making this harder than it has to be. Now go to sleep."

Harry stared at him with his large green eyes for a moment more before giving Severus a small smile and closing his eyes. Severus leaned back in the pillows, sighing as Harry finally fell back to sleep. He looked over at the boy, watching the even rise and fall of his chest. Suddenly, thoughts of what could have been crossed his mind – thoughts of Lily and himself and . . . Severus shook the thoughts away. He had to worry about what he would do in the morning.

Clearly, the boy had a pretty good reason for running away. And Severus wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with truths yet.

It'll be dealt with in the morning, he thought, turning on his side away from Harry. He closed his eyes to earn some much needed rest.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Time at the Hotel

Wow, I didn't think this story would gain so may followers so quickly! I am glad everyone likes this story! Here is the next chapter. It's a little shorter than the first, but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Severus slowly opened his eyes and nearly rolled out of bed at the sight of Harry Potter sleeping at his side. He had nearly forgotten about the events of last night. Sitting up in bed, Severus rubbed at his face and stared down at the peacefully sleeping boy. Well, it was best to take the boy home today. He'd have to investigate the injuries Harry had later, perhaps back at Hogwarts. Unless Harry had received them some other way, if there was abuse going on in Harry's home, then no matter how many times Albus sent him back, Harry would always find a chance to run away. And Severus had to at least report the abuse to authorities – it was the right thing to do. Even if no one acted upon it, he would at least feel as though he did what was right and tried to help.

Standing, Severus pushed the curtain aside and looked out the window. It was still pretty dark out, even though the clock said 7:15am. Snow still fell heavily to the ground.

Severus went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water to wake himself up a bit more. After performing his morning duties and changing his night clothes back to day clothes, he went back into the room.

Harry was awake now and sitting up on the bed, fiddling with Severus's wand that was left on the bedside stand, running his fingers along the ebony wood and twirling it in his fingers.

"No!" Severus snapped, coming around the bed and standing in front of Harry. "Give it to me! Now!"

Harry's eyes watered and his lower lip trembled as he handed the wand over to Severus. No, the man thought as he accepted his wand, not the tears again!

"You don't have to cry," Severus said desperately. "It's just . . . this isn't a toy you can play with and it certainly isn't safe for you to be messing with. Okay?"

Harry nodded his head, still pulling a sad face. Severus sighed.

"Okay then," he began, pulling Harry off the bed. "You'll have to get dressed. I'm taking you home whether you like it or not."

Harry just looked at his bare feet.

Severus found the clothes Harry had worn last night. They were stiff from the cold last night, but Severus thawed them with a spell and patched up the tattered pieces. He shrunk them down to the boy's size.

"Here," he thrusted the clothes at Harry. "These should fit much better now. And you'll need socks and shoes."

Harry squinted at the clothes before trying to fit his head through an arm hole. Severus frowned and pulled the shirt away

"What are you doing? You know how to change yourself, correct?"

Harry nodded and squinted at the shirt again. A thought struck Severus and he snatched the shirt away and held three fingers in front of Harry's face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Harry squinted at him before shrugging. How had Severus missed it last night? Yes the boy had been near frozen and had probably not had the facial muscle to squint, but once he had warmed the child up – ah, yes, he did most of the work for Harry and everything else was habit – like brushing teeth.

"Do you wear glasses?"

Harry nodded.

"Where are yours?"

Harry shrugged and pointed to the window. Severus sighed, figuring Harry must have lost them in the snow last night. Great – the boy was as blind as his father was. Severus pulled at a thread on his shirt and transfigured it into a dark pair of frames. He found a glass cup in the bathroom and (casting a muffling charm) broke he glass and used a couple pieced to transfigure into lens. He banished the broken glass away and handed the glasses to Harry, who set them on his face, squinting through the lens. Severus pointed his wand at the lens.

"Tell me when you can see clearly."

After a couple seconds, Harry smiled and nodded.

"Good, now get dressed."

While Harry dressed in the clothes, Severus searched the hotel for things to transfigure. He might as well as go with the towels again. He hoped he wasn't billed for missing towels. He ripped a smaller towel in half and transfigured them into socks. Then, using the best of his transfiguration spells, he turned two hand towels into small winter boots. They would have to do.

Harry handed the nightshirt to Severus as the man returned with the socks and boots.

"Put these on," Severus commanded as he took the nightshirt and turned it into a winter coat for the boy. "There. You should be much warmer now."

Severus grabbed his own winter coat and pocketed his gloves for now. He wished he had some more towels to make gloves and a hat at the very least for Harry, but for now, what he's done will have to do.

"Are you ready?"

Harry shrugged, studying the nice black boots he now had on. The boy looked miserable. Who could blame him, Severus thought. Severus knew he wouldn't want to return home if last night's evidence was what was waiting for him.

"You'll be okay," Severus said. "Now let's go."

Severus led Harry to the elevator and to the front desk, where surprisingly the same lady was standing. She smiled at them as they approached.

"Why," she cooed at Harry. "You look so much better! How are you feeling?"

Harry stared at her, then shrugged.

"He doesn't talk much," Severus said. "Shy kid."

"Oh, how sweet!" the lady smiled. "Well, is there anything I can help you with? My shift technically ended thirty minutes ago, but we do have more staff trying to work out a schedule and accommodate everyone. We are overbooked at the moment and more people seem to be flying in."

"Yes, yes," Severus interrupted. "I need to check out."

"Check out? I really can't recommend that you leave. The storm has gotten worse and there's already two and a half feet of snow out there. We are expected to get hit with six to eight more inches of snow by this evening! And the roads – snowplows have been getting stuck out there. No one should really be on the streets or sidewalks."

"No, no," Severus groaned, covering his head with his hands as he leaned on the desk. "I have to get back to work. I can't be stuck here."

"Work? I feel sorry for you, sir, most businesses closed to wait out the storm. But don't worry, by tomorrow it should blow over. For today, we are stocked on extra food and warm beverages. We have a swimming pool downstairs nicely heated for the weather and . . . it has a water slide!"

The lady smiled at Harry, who just stared up at her.

"And there's a hot tub. Good to relieve that stress I know you must be feeling."

"Tell me about it," Severus muttered.

"I really am sorry, sir. It's only seven fifty so our complimentary breakfast should be open. Better get it while it's still hot and before the rest of the hotel wakes up. You two are early birds – I guess its true what they say, father like son and all."

"Right," Severus commented, pulling Harry away towards the dining area.

Harry offered a small smile to the lady as he was dragged away.

"I can't believe this!" Severus growled. "Albus owes me big time for this."

Severus paused as he saw a box full of winter attire that said: Free gloves, hats, scarves, and winter coats. Please take what you need.

"Go pick out a few things," Severus told Harry, ushering the boy towards the large box. Harry stared down in the mess before looking back at Severus. Sighing irritably, Severus stepped forward as well and dug through the box, pulling out a red scarf and draping it over the boy's neck. He looked for small gloves that would fit the boy. He found a black and blue designed pair and handed them to Harry. Then he grabbed a black hat and dropped it on Harry's head. The boy seemed amused by Severus's actions and adjusted everything on him.

Harry whined and tugged on the winter coat.

"What?" Severus asked. "Use your words."

"Hot," Harry whispered.

Severus rolled his eyes and helped Harry take everything off, taking off his own coat as well. He set everything down at a small table and led Harry to where a breakfast buffet was laid out. Severus handed Harry and plate.

"What would you like, Harry?"

Harry stared at all the food then looked at Severus.

"C'mon, Harry, what do you want?"

Harry shrugged.

Severus growled under his breath before just dishing up a bit of everything on Harry's plate: scrambled eggs, sausage, ham, yogurt, fruit, and a chocolate chip muffin. Severus added scrambled eggs, ham, yogurt, and fruit to his own plate. He poured himself coffee and poured Harry a cup of milk. He balanced the cups on his own plate and walked Harry back to their table.

Harry just sat and watched Severus start eating his own breakfast. Severus grew once more uncomfortable with the staring before pausing and glaring at Harry.

"Eat, Harry," Severus demanded.

Harry picked up a fork and took a nibble of the scrambled eggs. Severus watched Harry now. The boy nibbled more at the eggs before setting his fork down and looking back at Severus. Shaking his head, Severus reached across the table, lifted Harry's fork, and shoveled a good amount of eggs on to it. He held the fork up to Harry's mouth.

"Eat right. You need more food in your system than that. You will not be picky."

Harry opened his mouth and swallowed the eggs forcefully. His face turned a bit green and Harry made a face.

"What is wrong with you?" Severus frowned.

Harry just looked at Severus, his lower lip starting to tremble. Severus rubbed at his head which was starting to grow a migraine. He thought back to last night when he had given Harry a bath. The boy was thinner than a twig. That could mean he wasn't used to eating large meals like this. But that meant that the boy's relatives . . .

Sighing, Severus glanced around to make sure no one was watching before summoning his emergency kit. He knew he had something that will help. He dug through it and pulled out two vials and a syringe. These potions could be combined. He noticed that Harry was already making a face as he drew up some appetite stimulating potion and an antiemetic potion. Severus had taken these himself before, which was why he had them on hand. Severus held the syringe to Harry's mouth.

"Now, don't fight me on this. One is to help you feel hungry and the other is so you don't throw up what you eat. Open your mouth. Let's make this quick."

Harry scrunched his face and closed his eyes as he obediently opened his mouth, though just enough that Severus could squirt the potion in. Harry swallowed the potions and looked sick before the potions kicked in. Severus speared a strawberry and held it to Harry's mouth, who eagerly ate it.

"Good boy," Severus said.

Harry smiled happily as he accepted the fork from Severus and speared a sausage link. Who knew two words could have such an impact on a young boy. Severus watched Harry eat the link before saying:

"I would like you to finish all your fruit and drink all of your milk. And at least half of everything else. You need the sustenance. You're nothing but skin and bone."

Harry nodded and ate another strawberry.

Severus returned to his own breakfast after shrinking and pocketing his kit. Once he was finished, he sipped at his coffee and watched Harry eat at the food ravenously. The boy had almost polished off the entire plate. Perhaps he gave a little too much appetite stimulant. Oh well, it wouldn't harm the boy. In fact, the boy could do with extra food in his system. Once Harry was finished with his food, Severus motioned to the glass of milk. Harry chugged it down quickly, wiping away the milk mustache that remained. He smiled at Severus.

"Well, let's head back to our room. It seems we are trapped here till tomorrow."

Harry's smile seemed to grow bigger and Severus frowned at that but led the way back to their room. He sent another patronus to Albus explaining that he was trapped in the hotel until the storm blew over and that Harry was still with him.

Severus looked at Harry who was sitting on the bed once more staring at him. Great. He'd have to find the boy something to do for the day or Harry would just stare.

"So . . ." Severus began, trying to think of something to say. "What do you like to do, Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

Severus looked at the television and turned it on, flipping through the channels.

"Do you like TV? Cartoons?"

Harry shrugged again.

"Why don't you talk?" Severus snapped as he kept flipping through the channels. It was hard to tell what may be on what channel when everything was on a commercial break. "Cat got your tongue or something? You know, it's disrespectful to shrug all the time."

Harry resisted shrugging and this time whispered, "Freaks shouldn't talk to normal people."

Severus froze and stared at Harry, ignoring the television. Freaks? Normal people? What on earth was that about? Severus had a feeling he knew where the boy got such a terrible idea and he felt like murdering those damn Dursleys. But what should he say now? Harry believed himself to be a freak – how terrible.

"Do . . ." Severus stumbled on what he wanted to say. Then an idea hit him. "Do you think I'm normal?"

Harry nodded. Really? Severus lifted his hand and conjured a wandless and wordless non-corporal patronus in his hand, keeping the silvery form floating above his palm.

"How about now?"

Harry stared in awe at the magic before smiling and slowly shaking his head.

"Then I believe you have every right to talk to me. And anyone for that matter. You are no different than I. Would you call me a freak?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he shook his head aggressively.

"Then you shouldn't call yourself one."

"But," the boy was speaking again, "I make freaky things happen."

"Like what?"

Harry scrunched his face in thought. Severus realized Harry did that a lot.

"Like Aunt Petunia cut off all my hair but I made it grow all back in one night."

"Accidental magic. That happens sometimes. It is not in your control and usually your emotions have an influence on it. It's completely normal for a young wizard."

"It is?" Harry tilted his head. "I'm not a wizard. Magic isn't real."

You've got to be kidding me, Severus thought.

"I can assure magic is very real and you are in fact a wizard," Severus said as he pulled out his wand and waved it over Harry's head, causing the boy's hair to grow even longer, ending at his shoulder. Harry touched his hair and smiled. "See? I can make hair grow just as fast as you did. Your parents were wizards. Well, men are wizards, women are witches. But they were both very talented and I expect you will be as well."

Harry smiled at him, still playing with his longer hair before frowning.

"Why does Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon call me a freak, then? Do they know bout that?"

"They might not understand magic," Severus explained. "They are muggles, people who don't have magic in them. They may not like what they don't understand. It might scare them, so they take that fear out on you."

Severus decided against telling Harry that it might just be out of hatred. Pure disgusting hatred and dislike for this small child that was burdened on them years ago. Severus had known Petunia when he was younger, and he wouldn't put it past her to treat Harry as she had treated her own sister. Sighing, Severus flicked his wand, returning Harry's hair length back to what it was. Harry felt at his hair and pouted. Severus snorted.

"I liked it long," Harry decided. "It was like yours."

Severus frowned at that. What on earth did the boy mean by that? Surely Harry didn't want to be anything like him.

"Is that so?" Severus commented.

"Does accidental magic happen a lot?"

"It depends on the child."

"I ended up on my school roof once."

"Now that is quite a feat. Don't worry, as you grow, your control over your magic will. You are still very young."

"Can freaki- I mean magic be punished out of me?"

"Excuse me?" Severus frowned.

Harry shrugged and just stared at Severus expectantly. Severus sighed and rubbed at his face.

"What do you mean punished?" Severus felt his stomach clench as he had a vague idea what those bruises last night might have been inflicted for. He was going to kill those Dursleys.

Harry just shrugged again.

"Don't shrug at me! What did I just say about shrugging? It's disrespectful. Now answer my question!?"

Harry's eyes watered and his lower lip trembled. Great, here we go with the tears again, Severus growled in his head. He really needed to rein in his temper around this kid. Clearly he wasn't going to get much else out of the boy. Deciding to ignore the question for now, Severus looked back at the television.

"Well, why don't you watch the TV while I go see if there's anything more exciting to do here."

Harry nodded and said, "Swimming."

"I have no swimming trunks for us and we are out of towels. Let me go find someone to restock us. Stay in this room."

Harry nodded before hesitantly touching the television, looking at Severus for confirmation before flipping through the channels for cartoons, staring in awe at the screen. Severus guessed that the boy wasn't allowed to watch TV at his relatives.

Severus left the room and walked aimlessly though the hall. He momentarily wished that he had brought some work along with him. That would give him something to do. On the first floor, he nearly ran into another person who was rushing past him.

"Why, hello again, sir!" the lady from the front desk greeted, holding a handful of towels.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Severus asked. "You were awake all night."

"Well," the lady smirked, "between you and me, no one came in between two am to five am. I fell asleep at the counter for a bit. I know it's not much, but I can run on little sleep. And the hotel needs all the help it can get right now. We are on a shortage of towels and blankets . . ."

"Funny. That's exactly what I'm looking for."

"Oh, here, just take these." The lady passed the towels she was carrying to him.

"Are you sure? These aren't needed for anything are they?"

"No, just room 305. That miss there hasn't used any of her towels yet, but she insists on more, so she can draw herself a warm bath. She's had more complaints in one night than all the guests here put together. I feel as though she's forgotten the storm. But policy is all guests come first. But you are a guest here as well. I'm sorry, but the room cleaners are doing their best to restock what they can."

"Thank you. This is very kind of you. Just a quick question – my . . . son wants to go swimming, but I really didn't pack bathing suits with the weather and all as it is. I'm just wondering if you might –"

"Yes, yes! We have a whole stock of bathing suits, just in case. Right in here, follow me."

Severus followed the lady down the hall and into the laundry room.

"Here we go, you can pick any sizes you'd like in case one doesn't work."

Severus knew he could resize them if they didn't fit so he grabbed two trunks – one for himself and one for Harry. He figured a small would work and if not – fixable.

"You've been a great help," Severus commented. "Thank you so much, Mrs. . . ."

"Wright. But just call me Lacey."

"Lacey. Again, thank you."

"Don't forget," Lacey called as Severus left the laundry room and headed back to his room, "lunch and dinner are also complimentary while the storm is still strong."

* * *

After a quick lunch of roast beef sandwiches (Harry needed more appetite stimulator and antiemetic), Severus brought Harry down to the swimming pool. The boy was smiling happily at the sight of the large water slide. The pool was full of other guests – adults and kids alike. Severus found an empty chair to leave their stuff on and immediately found his way to the hot tub. Harry sat down next to him. Severus felt himself relaxing in the steamy, bubbling water. He needed this.

"Why don't you go down the water slide, Harry?" Severus suggested.

Harry looked over at the large slide and smiled. But didn't move.

"Go on," Severus encouraged. "I'll be right here when you come back. And be careful of your glasses."

At that, Harry obediently climbed out of the hot tub and ran over to the water slide.

"Cute kid," a woman in the hot tub said. Severus looked over at her. She was snuggled against a man and Severus figured they were a young couple. He inclined his head at her comment, not bothering to correct them.

Severus looked back over at the water slide, but he figured Harry was standing in line. How did he get talked into this? He just had to indulge the boy, didn't he? Severus finally saw Harry at the top of the water slide and smiled as Harry slid down it. Harry was running back to him when another boy stopped in Harry's way. Severus studied the interaction closely.

The boy showed Harry the pool noodles he was carrying, jabbing them around like swords as he chattered away. Then, the kid handed Harry a noodle and jabbed at Harry's chest. At first, Harry just stared at the boy. Then a small smile grew on Harry's lips as he jabbed back at the boy, who blocked Harry's attempt and jumped into the pool, daring Harry to come after him. Harry looked at Severus.

Severus motioned to the pool with his head when Harry met his eyes. Harry smiled again before jumping in after the boy. Even without words, Harry had found himself a friend to play with.

After spending an hour and a half at the pool area, Severus led Harry to the dining area for the complimentary dinner of cheese ravioli. When they sat down at the table, Severus reached for his shrunken kit for the potions, but Harry began eating on his own immediately. Severus smiled and began eating himself. A television was on and a weatherman was talking on the screen.

"Still expecting about three more inches through the night," the man was saying, indicating an area around Surrey on the large map, "but tomorrow's forecast is looking clear. Snowfall is expected to stop, and roads will be plowed early morning. It is recommended to stay indoors until the roads have been cleared."

Severus was glad that tomorrow would be his last day in the hotel. He finished eating and allowed Harry to pick out a dessert. The boy decided on a large hot chocolate, very fitting for the weather. Severus watched as Harry drank his drink happily, covering his lips in whipped cream. After the boy was finished, he set the cup down and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright," Severus said, standing up. "I think it's bedtime. Ready?"

Harry followed Severus back to their room and Severus changed Harry's winter coat back into a nightshirt. Harry changed and brushed his teeth and crawled back into the bed, snuggling into the blankets and pillow. He watched as Severus flipped the television to the news station. Severus sensed Harry's eyes on him and looked back at him.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Goodnight, sir," Harry smiled.

Severus stared at the small boy, the words taking a moment to register. He nodded his head and said, "Don't forget to take off your glasses."

Harry pulled his glasses off and set them on the bedside stand. Harry patted the other side of the bed. Severus frowned.

"I'll go to bed in a bit, okay? Go to sleep."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. Severus sighed again as he stared down at the boy. He'd have to take Harry back tomorrow. He'd have to return the boy to that dreadful place. Could he? Should he? Harry didn't deserve his relatives' poor treatment. But what could Severus do? He wasn't really allowed to interfere with the personal lives of his students, forget a child on the streets. But he couldn't do nothing. He needed a way to report this abuse to at least muggle authorities. Perhaps Harry could be placed in a foster system where a nice family would adopt him. But then what if no one ever adopted him? How terrible would that be. Conflicted and confused, Severus sighed and left to the bathroom to prepare for bed himself.

When he was set himself, he stared at the space next to Harry. It wouldn't hurt to sleep there for just one more night. Besides, it would keep him warmer than lying in a chair. Severus resigned to his fate and slid in to the bed, lying on his back and closing his eyes.

The bed shifted, and he felt a weight against his side. He looked down to see Harry curled up against him. Severus carefully slid his arms under the boy and slid him over to the other side of the bed before settling back in and closing his eyes.

The bed shifted once more, and Severus sighed as Harry curled at his side once more. He tried to move his arm to slide it under the boy, but Harry had wrapped his own arms around Severus's. Severus tried to wiggle his arm out of the boy's grip, but Harry didn't loosen up the slightest.

"Harry," Severus gently shook the boy's shoulder, but Harry tightened his grip and snuggled in to Severus's side, his eyes remaining closed.

Groaning irritably, Severus laid back in his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Wonderful. How was he supposed to sleep with a seven-year-old latched to his arm? Severus must have figured it out because he fell asleep quickly staring up at the ceiling with Harry against him.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	3. Stay

I am so glad everyone is enjoying this! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They keep me writing! I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

Severus woke early the next morning, the weight of the young child against his side reminding him how uncomfortable he was. At least the boy wasn't clinging to him like he was last night. Severus gently pushed Harry over to the other side of the bed before sliding out from under the blanket and stretching. He looked out the window as he stretched his arms out.

The snow had finally stopped falling!

A plow was busy pushing snow off the streets and salting the roads. Cars were once more traveling along albeit slowly. This was perfect. He could finally return the boy home and be on his way.

Severus turned and looked at Harry sleeping in the bed. The boy's lashes graced his pale cheeks, his hands curled under his chin, the rest of him covered by the thick blanket. Severus sighed as he thought back to when he had first found Harry – half frozen in the snow, barefoot and wearing tattered overly large clothes. And then the bruises and calling himself a freak. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

But he had to return the boy. It had been his assigned task and while he may not have been able to scare the child into staying put, he will succeed in returning him home. He'd inform Albus of his findings and hopefully Albus will see to the situation and he could forget all about Harry Potter. That was the hope anyway. Severus wasn't sure how long it might take him to get the memories of that night out of his head. At least Harry had a couple new memories to hold onto, though Severus wished the boy would forget him. It would be awkward at school if Harry remembered the strange dark clothed man that had taken him in during a snow storm. He had a part to play at Hogwarts and he would have to be a bit hard on Harry to keep his image up. Besides, the brat did still look like his father – too much like him. An exact replica.

Severus pulled out of his thoughts and left to the bathroom to shower and change his clothes back. He couldn't wait to actually change into fresh clothes. Showering, Severus tried to keep Harry out of his thoughts, but his mind just kept wandering back to the boy's situation. It felt wrong – what he was about to do. Every bone and nerve in his body told him to take the boy to child services and explain the situation. However, that may not go over very well considering Harry barely spoke and he now had no proof of any abuse. And even if he had left the child's backside be, who's to say that he didn't inflict the bruises? Harry wasn't his kid and the whole situation was too complicated. He would just have to take Harry to the Dursleys' home and see how everything plays out from there.

Not that Severus wanted to see the Dursleys. No, they were the last sort of people he wished to see. He remembered Petunia all too well from his childhood and teen years at Hogwarts – which really had been about ten years since he had last seen her. She was sure to recognize him, and Severus would give her a tongue lashing for sure. That woman would learn to never treat Lily's son in such a manner.

But what if she wasn't even involved in the abuse? No, that was ridiculous, from what Harry had said, Petunia was very much involved. The boy was overly thin which meant both Petunia and her husband were neglecting to feed him properly. And Harry had specifically mentioned that his aunt and uncle called him a freak and that Petunia had even cut off all of Harry's hair. Why – Severus hadn't the faintest idea. Perhaps it was a means to humiliate the boy? Who knows with that woman.

After stepping out of the shower and using his wand for a quick shave (having no razor to do it his usual way), Severus changed his clothes back to what they were before, casting a freshening charm on them as well. Once he was dressed and had brushed his teeth, he reentered the room to find Harry wide awake sitting on the bed patiently. The boy looked at Severus with a sad face. Severus was sure the boy had tried to use that look on the other ladies who had previously spoken to him. He wasn't buying it though.

"Do not give me that," Severus frowned. "You have to go back to your relatives and you will stay there this time. Is that clear?"

Harry just stared at him with sad eyes. Severus didn't like the intense look and decided to summon the boy's clothes from yesterday, looking away from Harry. Since when did kids have such emotionally intense faces?

"Get up and dress," Severus commanded.

Harry jumped out of bed and slowly changed into the clothes while Severus transfigured the nightshirt back into a warm winter coat. He waited until Harry put on his boots before handing the coat to the boy.

"We are leaving as soon as I check out, so be ready to head home," Severus said. "I will talk to your relatives about your situation and hopefully there will be no more running away. Clear?"

Harry just stared up at him, holding the coat. _What is he thinking?_ Severus thought, frowning down at Harry. The child was awfully quiet this morning. Not one word he had uttered. Was this the treatment the other ladies had experienced with him? Perhaps they just didn't get the extra one-on-one time Severus had gotten with Harry due to the storm.

Suddenly, Harry dropped the coat and fell to the ground, wrapping his arms and legs around Severus's leg, his glasses falling off from the way he dropped his head against Severus's leg. Severus nearly jumped back in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Don't take me back!" Harry cried loudly, probably the loudest the boy had ever been thus far. Severus just stared down at him, unsure of what to do. The boy kept crying. "I'll be good! I promise! I can clean, I can garden, I can cook, I'll be so quiet you won't even know I'm around! Let me stay with you!"

"Harry," Severus started to say, but as he was unsure of what else to say, he just stared down at the boy. This wasn't something he was used to at all. Most children wouldn't dare touch him. He was highly uncomfortable with how Harry was acting and debated whether he should kick the boy off his leg or wait until the child released on his own.

"Please, Mr. Snape!" Harry whined, clinging tightly to Severus's leg. "Don't take me back there! I don't want to go back! They won't be happy if I come back! They don't want me!"

"And you think I do?" Severus snapped. It was completely the wrong thing to say and Severus regretted it immediately after he spat it out. He was just a little overwhelmed with this emotional behavior.

"No one wants me," Harry mumbled into Severus's leg as he buried his face against the fabric of Severus's trousers. "But you won't even know I'm around. I promise. I'll be good."

"That's not what I meant to say," Severus said in a softer tone, reaching down and pulling on one of Harry's arms. The boy didn't budge. Sighing, Severus added, "I just . . . it's complicated, Harry, but you can't stay with me. Whether I wanted you or not, it wouldn't be possible. No one would allow it."

Especially the Ministry, Severus thought. Given his history, being granted any child would be a miraculous feat. Regardless, Severus didn't know the first thing about raising children. Yes, he wanted to help the boy out of this situation, but this wasn't quite how he had planned it. The boy deserved better, perhaps a nice family with a devoted mother and father and a couple caring siblings. That would be better for Harry.

"Harry, let go of me," Severus commanded.

Harry didn't respond, just clung tighter to him. Sighing, Severus glared down at Harry, hoping for some intimidation factor, but the boy wasn't even looking up at him.

"Harry," Severus growled. "Let go."

"Please, sir," Harry said, finally looking up at Severus with teary green eyes. Severus realized that without the glasses, Harry's eyes seemed brighter – much like Lily's. Having to look away from those emerald orbs, Severus took a deep breath. He summoned Harry's glasses and handed them to the boy, who let go of Severus with one arm to put them on before clinging tightly to the man.

"Just one more night, then?" Harry asked, looking up at Severus with sad eyes again.

Severus looked back down at Harry. The glasses did help; the child looked so much more like his father. It was slightly easier to feel more detached from the boy this way. Why did Harry have to have Lily's eyes? Why couldn't he be a complete replica of his father? Severus reached down and tried to remove Harry off him once more.

"Let go of me," Severus commanded, pulling at Harry's arms.

"No, please," Harry cried, resisting. "Just one more day with you! One more."

"Harry, I'm serious," Severus growled, managing to pull Harry's arms away but the boy tightened his legs. "Let me go this instant! This is childish behavior!"

"I am a child!" Harry insisted, trying to wrap his arms around Severus's leg again. "Just one more day!"

"Harry!" Severus growled in a low tone, resorting to his ominous teacher's voice that scared most of his students. "Let go. Now."

Harry finally stopped struggling and just stared at Severus with hurt eyes. Then, Harry released Severus, crawled away from the man and stood to his feet.

And away he ran.

Severus watched astonished as Harry opened the door and ran out of the hotel room. Was running away the boy's answer to every problem he encountered? Well, that certainly wouldn't solve anything. Grabbing his winter coat, checking to make sure his wand was in a hidden pocket of a sleeve, he quickly ran out of the room after Harry. All this time he spent with the lad, he'd be damned if he lost the boy right before completing his task.

Severus ran down the hall and looked for the child. A loud door slammed shut and Severus followed it to the stairway. Merlin, the boy moved fast on two small legs. Severus opened the door and ran down the stairs, following the footsteps he heard. Another door slammed as he neared the bottom of the steps and he rushed through the door after the child.

"Harry!" Severus yelled after the boy who was just in front of him now.

Harry didn't answer, just ran ahead to the dining room, running through in hopes to get to the front door and run outside. Severus was sure that was Harry's plan and he wondered briefly if he could perform a quick spell to trip the boy or at least slow him down enough to catch up to him and grab him. But there was a lot of people around, many checking out, many grabbing a complimentary breakfast, and some chatting at tables.

Severus saw Harry look back at him. It was a mistake on Harry's behalf because the boy ran right into a table where two gentlemen were talking, nearly falling face first into their breakfast. Finally, Severus thought as he approached the table to grab Harry and apologize to the two men.

Until . . .

"Harry!" One of the men snapped.

Severus froze at that. The man who had spoken was large and neckless. How did this man know Harry? Harry looked up at the man terrified before pushing away from the table and backing away quickly, only to have his arm grabbed roughly by the large man. Severus glared at him before stepping forward to grab Harry himself when a voice sounded behind him.

"Vernon, what's wrong?"

Severus turned to see Petunia (he recognized her immediately) coming from the kitchen with a plate of food, followed by a child who looked around Harry's age, though much larger than Harry. Petunia's eyes fell on Harry.

"Harry!" she glared at the boy.

"What is he doing here, Mummy?" the child asked, pointing at Harry. "Is he stealing my breakfast?"

"Of course not, Duddykins," Petunia smiled at the boy, handing him a cinnamon bun off the plate she had.

"He's interrupting my meeting is what he's doing," the man, Vernon, Severus presumed, said as he stood and dragged Harry away from the table. "Excuse me, Mr. Smith. I need to take care of my nephew. He's a troubled boy, you see. I'll be right back."

 _Troubled?_ Severus thought angrily.

Vernon began to drag Harry to a different table where Petunia was leading the child. Harry whined in protest as Vernon yanked roughly on his arm, and Severus was sure the tight grip would leave bruises. Growing angry, Severus finally decided to intervene. He followed the family and grabbed Harry's arm himself, surprising Vernon enough that the man released the boy. But before Severus could open his mouth, Vernon was shouting at him.

"What do you think you're doing putting your large nose in my family's business?"

"You!" Petunia snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Ah, so she remembered him as he remembered her. Good. Then there was no need for introductions.

"I could ask you the same," Severus returned, keeping a firm grip on Harry's shoulders when the boy flinched at all the yelling.

"Well, if you must know," Petunia sneered, "My husband, Vernon, was in the middle of a making big drill order from that client there, Mr. Smith. We were courteous enough to come meet him here since he was trapped here by the storm. You see, Vernon owns his own company. And what do you do now, Snape? Still live in that shabby house on Spinner's End?"

As matter of fact, Severus thought to himself while glaring at Petunia, I do.

"That is none of your concern," Severus said. "But what is your concern was outside freezing to death a couple nights ago."

"You mean him?" Petunia pointed at Harry. "That was his own doing. He runs away all the time and after everything we do for him. He's an ungrateful brat. If he had stayed put, then maybe he wouldn't have been freezing to death."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You didn't bother looking for him!" Severus growled. "He could have died out there!"

Petunia gave a careless shrug and said, "Then he would have died. It's not our fault he ran out in the middle of a storm. And I wasn't going to risk my poor Dudders health by dragging in a sick, frozen child. Besides, he looks fine to me."

Severus's grip on Harry's shoulders tightened as he listened to the words that came out of Petunia's mouth. These people . . . no, they didn't even deserve that title . . . these creatures were ruthless. And Albus left Harry in their care? He would have a word with Albus and see to it that Harry was placed in a different home. Anything would be better than this! He could give the boy to a stray mutt and it would have done a better job caring for and protecting the boy. This was just pure neglect and carelessness for an innocent child. Pure disregard for familial blood. Harry whined uncomfortably, and Severus loosened his grip, realizing what he was doing. His glare deepened at Petunia.

"No thanks to you."

"Oh please, Snape, if you're returning him like those other freaks did before, then just give him to us and be on your way."

Severus stared at these vile creatures. His mind was torn between dragging the boy out of the hotel with him and just letting the Dursleys take Harry home. Well, to their home. He was sure Harry didn't call it home. The boy practically begged for Severus to take him in. Any place else would be home to the child – he was desperate enough for it. What was he supposed to do?

"Is there a problem here?" a policeman suddenly asked, stopping in front of them after noticing the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Lacey, the desk clerk, was with him, probably having alerted him to the strange situation going on.

Severus opened his mouth to inform that there was no problem when Petunia spoke first.

"Kidnapper!" she shrieked loudly, pointing at Severus. "He has my nephew!"

Shocked, Severus glared angrily at Petunia but when the officer moved towards him, he immediately let Harry go and stepped back, holding his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, wait! I can explain!"

Harry tried to go to Severus, but Lacey grabbed Harry gently around the waist and pulled him back and away from Severus, keeping him close to her and staring back and forth between Severus and the Dursleys, a look of shock and confusion on her face. Another officer came from the front desk area, pausing nearby and watching.

"I think I'll do the talking from here," the officer said. He pointed at Harry. "Is this your kid?"

Severus looked at Harry. The boy was just staring at him once more. He sighed.

"No," Severus answered, "but –"

"Are you related to him in any way?"

"I found him outside barefoot in the middle –"

"Are you related to him in any way?"

"No, I am not. But if you just hear me out –"

"You have the right to remain silent, sir," the officer interrupted. "Did you have any guardianship permission over this kid to have him with you?"

"No, damn it!" Severus snapped. "Why aren't you asking her why she never reported the child missing? I found him during the storm and brought him here . . ."

"And you didn't think to call in a report to the police about a child you found?"

Well, the officer had him there. He should have just used his right to silence. Well, this wasn't looking good.

"Ma'am, this is your nephew?" the officer turned to ask Petunia.

"Yes, he is."

"Do you have proof? Photo ID, birth certificate, guardianship papers?"

Petunia was silent for a moment before saying, "I have his birth certificate at home, if you'd like your friend there to take me home and I can provide it."

"You don't have a picture or anything on you now?"

"I do not, sir."

"He is our nephew," Vernon added, helpfully. "His parents died when he was a baby. He has a scar on his forehead. Shaped like a lightning bolt."

The officer looked over at Harry. Lacey looked down at the boy as well and pushed the boy's hair back, revealing the scar. The officer nodded.

"Well, I think that's proof enough, considering this man admitted to finding and taking the child. I am so sorry you had to go through this, ma'am, sir. We'll remove this man immediately."

Severus seethed where he stood. He was furious with Petunia, who smirked smugly in his direction. He was going to kill that sinister woman. Her and that beefy husband of hers.

"Sir," the officer was speaking to him again, the second one stepping forward with handcuffs. Severus groaned but allowed the second man to grab his arms roughly yank them back to handcuff him. "At this time, I am placing you under arrest for child abduction. You are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so, but whatever you say or do may be used in evidence. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded, too angry to speak anything polite. He glanced in Harry's direction, who was still being restrained by Lacey. Harry was struggling against her, whining and yanking his arms away trying to get out of her grip. He reached out towards Severus, whining again, his eyes tearful. Harry's eyes met his for the briefest second, and Severus shook his head at the boy. Harry just gave him a sad face and continued to reach out for him until Petunia grabbed his arm and pulled Harry away from Lacey and out of Severus's line of sight. Severus himself was led away by the two officers.

"Luckily for you," the second officer spoke, "we can actually drive you to the prison. Roads are cleared away."

"Lucky me," Severus mumbled sarcastically as he allowed himself to be pushed in the back seat.

* * *

Severus ignored the stares of the other prisoners in the holding cell with him, choosing to stare at the floor instead. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by them. He knew they were judging, calculating, trying to figure out what he might be in for. As long as they tried nothing, Severus would try nothing. Prison was nothing new to Severus – he was accustomed to the process. He'd been in worst prisons before, namely Azkaban when he had been waiting trial for his involvement with Death Eaters, so this experience was nothing.

Alas, that wasn't to be so.

One man, a tall and stocky figure, stood and approached Severus, standing in front of him.

"What are you in for?"

Severus ignored him, keeping his eyes on the cold, stone floor.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. What are you in for?"

Severus didn't respond.

"You one of those dark and silent types? I bet you're a psychopath. Murder someone?"

Growing annoyed, Severus bit out, "I believe my reasons here are none of your concern."

"So, it does speak!" the man smiled. "So, who'd you murder? Relative? Stranger? Child"

"I don't see how any of this concerns you."

"I'm just trying to get to know everyone here. It's good to make alliances. Don't you think?"

"Perhaps, if curiosity wasn't such a killer."

"You trying to tell me something, psycho?"

At the point, the door to the holding cell opened and an officer stepped in, one standing by the doorway.

"Break it up, you two," the man said. "Go sit down."

The man glared at Severus before turning away and sitting back down where he was originally. The officer stopped in front of Severus.

"Let's go, sir," the officer said to Severus. "Some gentleman paid your bail."

Severus stood, glad to leave the room, and followed the officer to the office area where he was returned his coat and told to wait for instructions from the man behind the desk.

"Severus, my boy!"

Severus turned and glared at Albus, who was happily smiling as he stood from the chair he had been waiting in. The man was wearing some green muggle winter coat. Always have to stand out, doesn't he?

"Don't talk to me, Albus," Severus demanded as he dug for his wand in his coat sleeve.

"Now, Severus Snape, correct?" the man behind the desk asked, while shuffling through files and papers. Severus discreetly waved his wand, twirling it softly in his hand. "I'm filling out a paper on your court date and . . ."

The man blinked in confusion and looked at the files in his hand and up at Severus.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I seem to have forgotten what I was doing. What did you need?"

"You were clearing me of all charges," Severus said in a dull tone.

"Right, right," the man nodded, shuffling through the files again for the right paperwork. While the man filled out what he needed, Severus slid his wand away and ignored Albus's disapproving look at his wand use. Thankfully, Albus said nothing while the man had Severus sign a few papers, handing him copies of various pages before saying he was good to go. Severus thanked the man and stormed past Albus, who quickly followed him. They both left the building and walked down the sidewalk, Albus trying to catch up to Severus.

"You have to understand," Albus called out, "why this had to be done, Severus."

"Frankly," Severus spat through gritted teeth, shoving his coat on in brisk, angry movements, "I don't, Albus." Severus didn't stop walking once and he knew Albus was falling behind.

"Severus, please, stop!"

Severus immediately stopped and turned sharply, glaring at the older man.

"I understand you are angry with the results of this," Albus reasoned, continuing to approach Severus, catching up to the man. "I only want what is best for Harry and the blood wards offer the best protection the boy will ever have. He needs to stay with his relatives despite what I am sure you have witnessed. And I'm sorry I had put you to this difficult task, but if the boy experienced just a small scare –"

"Oh, trust me, Albus," Severus interrupted, "Harry's terrified! I hope you're happy!"

"I do not take pleasure in the fear of young children, my boy."

"And you think I do?"

"I do not. I had hoped it would be easier on you, but I now see that I was mistaken."

"You often are, Albus. Often."

Severus turned at that, trudging away through the snow, leaving Albus behind to his thoughts.

Severus apparated to Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, taking the time to enjoy some peace and quiet. He couldn't shake the image of Harry reaching out for him but being dragged away by his terrible aunt instead. It didn't matter anymore, he tried to convince himself. Harry wasn't his concern. He was back in the safety of the blood wards, despite the dangers of his relatives' hateful behavior towards him. He didn't have to worry about him anymore.

But the vision of the scared boy kept eating away at him.

Once back in his own quarters at Hogwarts, he lit his fireplace and cast a warming charm on him. Severus quickly found his way to his kitchen and pulled out a bitter beer. He needed a good drink after the day he had. Harry's teary eyes kept invading his thoughts and he shook his head and drank the beer hastily, wondering if he could drink away the memories of the past couple days. He never felt so useless in his life. He should have done more. He should have told he officers the full story while they were driving him away. Would they have even believed him? Could he go back and make a report?

What difference did it make? Someone was sure to interfere with his plans. Albus more likely. Or the Ministry of Magic. Or even child services themselves. Clearly Petunia knew how to play the normal family act. It would be hard to accuse anything with her word and a child who was picky about who he spoke to.

This was the worst day of his life.

At least it was over. He should just forget these past couple days. Just let them roll off his shoulder.

Like they never even happened.

Never happened at all.

* * *

Well, I know it's not the conclusion you were probably hoping for. But I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Accidental Magic

Super long chapter just for you guys! This story is just moving right along in my head and that is why I am sharing it with you! I hope you enjoy this. Sorry to those who may have responded to the AN from before but feel free to PM if you really want to leave a review!

* * *

It was dark. All around him was nothing but complete blackness. He was used to it though, very used to it. It was all he had ever really known – darkness. That, and how unwanted he was; what a burden he was. He was just an orphaned child who would never be loved like a normal kid in a normal family.

He knew all of this.

Until he met that stranger from the hotel.

Harry rubbed at his eyes tiredly, but he couldn't sleep. He'd been having a lot of trouble falling asleep lately, especially after Uncle Vernon smashed his head against the wall when they all returned from the hotel. His bottom had burned something awful after Uncle Vernon pulled off his belt and smacked him with it, demanding to know why he dared to interrupt the meeting and why he was still even alive. Even Aunt Petunia told him that she wished that the stranger hadn't found him and that he had just froze to death in the storm. It was some welcome home. But Harry knew that they wouldn't have been happy seeing him again. They never smiled when they looked at him.

It had been a while since he had stayed the couple nights at the hotel. A week, maybe? And here he was, back in his small, cold, dark cupboard. Well, it was dark because it was past midnight. But the dark didn't scare Harry – it was what was hidden in the dark that scared him. He remembered stepping out of his cupboard one night to scavenge the trash for the left-over food Aunt Petunia had deliberately thrown out, only to run right into Uncle Vernon in the kitchen. He hadn't seen him right away and had just opened the lid to the trash when Uncle Vernon stopped him and yelled at him. He was thrown right back into his cupboard and locked in for the night.

That was another fear he had – being locked in a small room. He never knew when he'd be let out again. The longest time he had been locked in his cupboard and forgotten was for three days straight. No matter how hard he pounded at the door and cried to be let out, no one opened it. Harry had wondered if the Dursley's had left the house to go on some trip in that time, forgetting all about him in his cupboard. No food, no water, no bathroom, Harry cried every day until Aunt Petunia opened the door that third day. Harry feared his cupboard, but he also found solace in it. Remarkably.

His cupboard was the one place he could hide from the Dursleys and hide some of his meaningful belongings from Dudley – what few belongings he had. A couple army men toys, a few drawings he had colored from Dudley's broken crayons, but his latest addition was by far his favorite.

The soft, black winter coat from his time at the hotel. Harry still wasn't sure where that man had gotten it, but it was soft and kept him warm. He used it as a blanket rather than as a coat since it could cover him better than his old blanket and Dudley's old pajamas worked as sleepwear, though they were ripped in some places. But this coat reminded Harry of the man who had shown him what a little care could do. Harry snuggled more under the coat, breathing in its strange smell of spices and herbs.

"Mr. Snape," Harry murmured, remembering that this was the same smell the man had had when he had curled up next to the man the last night he was with him.

Even though he had been pushed away, the second time Harry latched himself to the man, Mr. Snape had allowed him to stay near, giving up in making him move. It had been so nice feeling safe and secure at the man's side.

Why didn't Mr. Snape take him the next morning? Didn't he feel safe and secure too? Mr. Snape had said that even if he had wanted to take Harry in, he wouldn't have been able to. But why? And did that mean that Mr. Snape did want to take him in? What was holding him back?

Harry pulled the coat more securely over his shoulders, but that left his feet exposed. He shivered. Since returning back, he had only been let out of his cupboard to do his chores, cook breakfast and some dinners, and to eat a nibble here and there when Aunt Petunia allowed him. They had tried to throw out all his new clothes, from the coat to the new socks. Everything had gone into the trash and had been waiting on the curb, but Harry had left his cupboard and rescued the coat when everyone had been asleep. He didn't care too much about the other things. The coat was special. It could turn into a nightshirt when Mr. Snape waved that stick of his. And it smelled just like Mr. Snape. This coat was everything to him now.

All this thought of Mr. Snape made Harry miss the man terribly. He was in prison now. That's what Aunt Petunia said. The man could never bother her family again because he was behind bars with a bunch of bad people like murderers and psychos – right where he belonged. Harry didn't like that at all. Mr. Snape wasn't a bad man. Mr. Snape was good – he helped him out of the storm and warmed him and fed him and made him drink awful tasting medicine that made him feel better. Mr. Snape didn't deserve to be in prison with bad people.

It was all his fault! Harry felt tears burn his eyes and he rubbed his face in the soft fabric of the coat. If he hadn't been found, then Mr. Snape wouldn't be in prison where he didn't belong. But he had been so cold, he hadn't been able to find a better hiding spot. Now Mr. Snape was gone and in prison! He really was a freak! He always made bad things like this happen! Poor Mr. Snape.

Harry rubbed at his face before deciding it was high time to leave again. No one wanted him, and Mr. Snape was gone forever. Maybe he could run to the prison and look for Mr. Snape. Where was the prison anyway?

Harry rolled off his little bed and grabbed Dudley's old sneakers and threw them on. He should have saved his new boots Mr. Snape had given him. They had fit perfectly. But they were gone with the garbage truck now. Harry put on two more pairs of trousers, fitting them over each other to keep his legs warm and then put his winter coat on. This would keep him really warm. It hadn't snowed in a while and the snow outside was slowly turning to slush. But it was still freezing so he'd need to keep warm.

His plan: to find Mr. Snape. He would break him out of jail if he could. He'd find a way. He could do it. And then Mr. Snape would definitely want to keep him for rescuing him from all the murderers.

But who was he kidding? He couldn't break someone out of prison! Could he?

Only one way to find out, Harry thought as he tiptoed out of his cupboard and out the front door. He would find Mr. Snape if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Severus headed for Albus's office in hopes to catch the man before he left for the ministry. He needed to talk to him about Harry's situation. It had been just over two weeks since the hotel incident and the whole problem was eating at his conscience. He just wanted to hear from Albus that there truly was no other way to help Harry. That should help calm his mind and put everything at ease. He gave the gargoyle the password and headed up the stairway, pausing at the door as he heard voices talking.

He should turn away. Eavesdropping wasn't appropriate and tended to get him in trouble – take the prophesy situation for example. But old habits die hard, especially when he heard a female's voice say, "Harry Potter."

Severus froze as he had been turning away. He stepped a bit closer to the door and listened closely.

"Calm down, Mrs. Baxley," Albus was saying. "I'm sure he is somewhere safe and . . ."

"How could you say that?" a woman seemed to yell. "That poor boy is out there, and we have no idea where he is! He's been missing for five days, Albus! Five days! Do you know how long that is? What is he eating? Where is he sleeping? This is terrible, Albus! This is the seventh time he's run. And my locator charms don't even work!"

"I'm sure there is a good reason for all of this," Albus said in a calmer voice. "I, myself, will head out this afternoon and look for the boy. If I find him, I will return him home."

"Home! That boy needs to be locked up somewhere! Obviously, home isn't home to him! This needs to end and he needs to be somewhere safe at all times. He can't keep running away like this."

"I will see what I can do. I can be persuasive and I'm sure I can talk to Harry's relatives about making home feel more like home. If I must bribe them to be kinder than I shall. Harry must remain where he is safe."

That did it. Severus slowly backed away from the door before rushing down the stairs and back to his quarters. He would go look for the boy. He couldn't let Albus take Harry back to those terrible people – not after what he had witnessed at the hotel. Harry deserved better. Besides, the boy would never stay. He'd never call it home. It never would be home. He would always run away in search of something better.

But what would I do with him? Severus thought as he neared his quarters. Where would I keep him? He could keep the boy hidden at Spinner's End, perhaps have a house elf watch him during the day. Or, with the right magic and strategic thinking, he might be able to sneak Harry into Hogwarts and hide the boy in his quarters. Of course, he'd have the house elf assigned to his rooms to keep an eye on the boy as well. It'd be simple. And while he kept the boy hidden, he'd search for the perfect home for Harry. A nice young couple looking for a sweet boy perhaps?

He'd think on that later, he just had to get to Harry before Albus did. The boy would only suffer more torture from Petunia and her whale of a husband, no matter how influential Albus believed he was.

Severus reached his quarters and threw open the door. And nearly had a heart attack.

"Mr. Snape!"

Severus jumped back, his back slamming into the closed door behind him. In front of him, standing in the middle of his living room, was Harry Potter. But it wasn't really Harry Potter, it was more like a silvery apparition of the boy, reminding Severus of corporeal patronuses. Severus slowly pushed away from the door, studying Harry.

"Harry?" he questioned.

"Remember me? From the hotel?"

"Yes, yes, I remember you," Severus circled around Harry, the child smiling up at him and watching him. Severus hesitantly reached out to touch the apparition, but his hand went right through. "How are you . . . doing that?"

"I don't know. I just thought about you and how much I wanted to find you and there you were! I was hoping you might want to see me, too."

Severus frowned. That didn't make sense at all. It was probably accidental magic, but of what kind? Severus had never seen such a thing as this before. But he'd have to focus on it later. He needed to find the boy.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Harry work with me here," Severus growled in exasperation. "What did you see around you before you . . . did this?"

"I can still see what's around me, Harry said looking around. And you, too! You're standing right in front of me! But you're kind of all . . . ghost like."

Well, this was weird, Severus thought, but he couldn't waste time thinking on it. Albus was a powerful wizard and he was sure to be able to find the boy. Severus figured Harry's magic was playing a role in hiding himself, whether the boy realized it or not.

"Okay, what do you see around you?"

"I see . . . a really tall thing in front of me. There's a statue of a man at the top!"

Great. At this rate, the boy could be describing a thousand locations. He needed Harry to be as specific as possible, but this was just . . . well, then again, he was seven.

"What else? I need you to be as specific as possible."

"Err, there's a fountain . . ."

Yes, several places had fountains, Severus growled in his head.

"There's another fountain!" Harry's apparition pointed to the side. "There in these pools . . ."

Severus could feel himself growing frustrated and he said, "Harry, do you see anything really . . . out of the ordinary. Something . . . incredible or really amazing to you."

"I don't know . . . the lions are brilliant."

"Lions? You see lions? How many?" Severus asked quickly.

"Umm . . . one, two . . ." Harry seemed to look around something. "Three . . . four. Four big lions."

"Four lion statues," Severus said more to himself as he thought, "the Landseer Lions, you're in Trafalgar Square! You're almost two hours away from home. How did you get there?"

"Remember when I told you I ended up on my school roof?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"It was like that, but I ended up here. I kept wishing to go to you, but I came here. I spent the night here with that lion because I was so tired." Harry pointed off to something.

Apparition, Severus concluded. The boy must have attempted to apparate to where his magic must have sensed Severus at, but only made it so far. The boy was just that, a boy and his magic was probably worn after apparating so far for his age. Severus had to admit it, the boy surprised him. It may have only been a two-hour distance, but that was really far for someone Harry's age. Now if he could just figure out this new magic happening right now. Well, figure it out later, he will.

"Okay, Harry," Severus said, summoning his muggle coat. "I'm coming to get you. Stay near Nelson's Column."

Harry smiled when Severus said he was coming for him but then frowned and asked, "Who?"

"No, not who. The statue. The tall thing with the man on top."

"Oh, that. Okay."

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Severus slowly backed away to his door, watching curiously as Harry's apparition faded away. How strange. How very strange.

Severus managed to sneak out of Hogwarts and past the apparition wards where he apparated to Trafalgar Square. He quickly scanned the large crowd of people, trying to spot Harry as he moved towards Nelson's Column. He circled around it, but he didn't see Harry anywhere. Where on earth was that kid? He told him to stay near the Column!

Feeling a bit desperate as he did not want to be seen when Albus arrived, he called out for Harry, then started asking random people if they may have seen the boy.

"Excuse me," Severus stopped a group of tourists, "did you see a small boy, about yea high, err . . . messy black hair, glasses, green eyes . . .?"

The group of people were already shaking their heads and saying "no" when Severus started asking, apologizing to him and moving on. Severus moved on to the next person he saw, then the next, feeling more frantic as everyone shook their head. He could search the entire square with so many people. What if someone had snatched the boy? How terrible! Severus stopped a man staring down at some map.

"I'm sorry, sir, have you seen a little boy? He's wearing a black winter coat, glasses, black hair . . ."

"Is that him?" the man questioned pointing off somewhere.

Severus followed his finger and saw an officer trying to drag a small boy out of the square, the child resisting and whining in protest. Harry.

"Yes, yes, thank you," Severus said, barely acknowledging the man's nod before rushing to the officer and Harry. As he neared, he could hear the officer speaking.

"You know, if you just told me where your parents are, you wouldn't have to come with me," the man snapped, sounding exasperated.

"He's mine, officer," Severus said quickly once he was close enough to grab Harry and pull him away from the man. "Thank you for finding him. Harry, I told you to stay near, didn't I?"

Harry smiled up at him but didn't answer. The officer just nodded and told Severus, "Just keep him close. Kids get lost around here pretty easily."

Severus thanked the officer again before taking Harry's hand and leading him away.

"You found me, sir!" Harry smiled up at him, gladly holding tightly to Severus's hand. Severus said nothing, simply wanting to find a place out of sight so he could disapparate.

Suddenly, a loud noise of apparition caught Severus's attention and he immediately sensed Albus's magic. He looked around for the older wizard, seeing the man instantly in his rather atrocious muggle green coat. The man looked around and Severus ducked his head, lifting the hood of his own winter coat and pulling Harry along faster. He couldn't disapparate with Albus around. Doing so would alert Albus to his magical signature. While he could perform a little magic here and there without being detected, large spells such as that tended to create a magical signature other wizards could learn to recognize. And Severus was sure Albus knew his as well as he knew Albus's. What was he supposed to do now?

Severus tugged on Harry's hand, trying to urge the boy to keep up with his quick paces.

"Mr. Snape, look at the horsey!" Harry said excitedly, pointing up at the equestrian statue of King George IV, slowing down to stare up at it.

"Not now," Severus growled, picking Harry up and rushing along with the boy on his hip. He wasn't exactly comfortable with carrying a small child, but he could sense that Albus was following them, probably using a spell to look for Harry's magical signature. Whatever the boy had been doing to conceal himself before, he clearly wasn't doing it now. Unless Albus had a different, stronger spell he was using.

Severus needed somewhere he could hide just long enough to do a little magic of his own. Light magic that wouldn't be noticed at all. He looked up at the National Gallery. The large pillars and entry way to the museum gave him an idea. He ran up the stairs towards the museum, then up the stairway that led to where the several columns were, he chose one in the far back away from the stairway he had climbed up and moved behind it so he was out of all sight from people.

Switching Harry to his other hip, he pulled out his wand and made small circular movements around Harry's head, taking a small hint of his magical signature, his wand creating a reddish orb at the tip. Harry watched in awe as Severus gave his wand a flick and the little red orb detached itself from the wand and hovered in the air. Severus flicked his wand to the entry way of the museum and the little orb flew inside. Then, Severus held his wand between himself and Harry and cast a weak concealment spell, hoping that the orb's magical presence caught Albus's attention before he bothered to search harder. Once that was complete, Severus held a finger to his lips, looking pointedly at Harry, who nodded in response and used both hands to cover his mouth.

Meanwhile, Albus climbed up the stairway, discreetly hiding his wand in the sleeve of his coat, following its pull that he had set to track Harry Potter. He paused as the pull weakened for a moment as if unsure of where to go. Albus looked around the pillars and amongst the crowd forming. Then, his wand tugged against his sleeve, leading him to the entry way of the museum. Albus sighed, if Harry had gone inside there, it might take ages to find him. Albus followed his wand's lead and walked into the National Gallery.

Severus glanced around the pillar he was behind just in time to see Albus's green coat disappear inside the museum. He sighed in relief and pulled down his hood. He wasn't sure how long that orb would last, so he kept Harry on his hip and rushed down the stairway closest to him and away from the National Gallery and Trafalgar Square. Once he was far away enough to avoid his signature being detected, and far enough from as many people as possible, he stood behind a tree, checked his surroundings once more, then dispparated with Harry.

He apparated to Spinner's End first and finally set Harry on his own feet. Harry looked up at the old, crumbling house before him, the door chipped, ivy crawling up the side, and the stairs creaking as Severus walked up them. Harry quickly followed the man.

"Is this where you live, Mr. Snape?" Harry asked.

Severus used his wand to unlock his door. He looked down at the child as he held the door open for him. "Sometimes," he decided to say.

Harry entered the house and looked at all the antique looking living room space. He frowned at how dusty it was inside and sneezed. Severus shut the door behind them and moved past Harry. He just wanted to find the boy some clothes (old ones of his that he could size) and possibly a few books and toys for the boy. Severus never had many toys growing up, preferring the books, but he had a coupld trinkets lying around in the attic. Harry explored the living room and before Severus entered his small library, he paused and looked at Harry.

"Do not touch anything," he said. "Just wait right there."

Harry froze where he was and nodded, clasping his hands behind his back.

Severus went into his library and scanned the shelves for books he had enjoyed when he was younger. He found _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , perfect for Harry. That was the only thing he saw that might be suitable for Harry. He'd try the library at Hogwarts, but it would seem suspicious checking out kids' books. He'd just buy the kid some books later. It wasn't like he planned on having Harry around for long. Severus moved to the attic and searched boxes for old clothes. He found some outfits from when he was in his teens. They were simple, blue trousers, plain long-sleeved shirts in colors of black, blue, and one lonely shade of green. He could shrink those down for the boy and if worse came to worse, he'd just buy the kid an outfit or two. While he had been searching for clothes, he found a yo-yo, a Rubik's cube, and a puzzle of all the constellations that Severus remembered putting together with Lily when they had been children. It was complicated, but would keep Harry busy. Classics for children, Severus figured.

Severus decided he had enough for now, he shrunk everything, pocketed them, and returned back downstairs to the living room. He saw Harry quickly back away from a shelf and back to the spot he was in before Severus had gone to the library. Severus frowned at him.

"What did you do?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Harry said, though his eyes glanced at the shelf.

"Do not lie to me! If you broke something . . ."

"I didn't," Harry insisted. "I only looked."

Severus glared at Harry and moved to the shelf to see what the boy found so fascinating. The shelf only had a couple picture frames, one with just Eileen Snape, nee Prince, Severus's mother, and the other with both her and Tobias, his father.

"Are those your parents, Mr. Snape?" Harry asked.

Severus turned and looked at Harry.

"Yes," he answered simply before moving towards Harry and reaching into his pocket.

"Are they still alive?"

"One is."

"Oh. Which one?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern."

Severus held out his hand towards Harry, who at first flinched at the movement. Severus enlarged the object he was holding, choosing to ignore the flinch.

"Well? Take it."

Harry looked at what Severus was holding out to him – a yo-yo. Harry looked up at the man then slowly accepted the small toy. He smiled as he gave the yo-yo a try. He had never had a yo-yo before, but he had seen many other kids play with them before. He managed to figure it out quickly and he hugged Severus, who tensed and froze, unsure of what to do. Harry smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape."

"Indeed," Severus said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushing the boy back. "Do not break it or lose it. You will not get another one."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, holding the yo-yo close, looking up at Severus with obvious admiration in his eyes. Severus wasn't sure how to respond to such a look and he just awkwardly picked Harry up and apparated to Hogsmeade to the apparition point near Hogwarts. He hoped Albus hadn't completed his search yet. Severus looked at Harry and decided a simple concealment charm was in order.

"Come here," Severus pulled Harry closer to him. "I'm about to use a spell that will turn you temporarily invisible. You are to stay as close to me as possible. So close that I can feel you and know you are with me, okay? Do not abuse this."

"I won't," Harry shook his head.

Severus sighed and waved his wand over Harry, slowly turning the child transparent. This spell, when he performed it, only lasted fifteen minutes tops before another recast was needed. They would have to move quickly.

Harry didn't feel any different until he looked down at himself and saw right through his own body. He was invisible! Harry smiled and laughed at the sight of himself.

"Shh!" Severus shushed, and Harry clamped his hands over his mouth. "Come."

Severus led Harry to the castle, the boy pressing against his side. As they neared Hogwarts, Harry gasped and stared in awe at the large castle. Severus had to feel for the boy, then press a hand on Harry's back to urge him forward. He had to slow his stride, so Harry could keep up with him, but he used the quickest route to his quarters. He just hoped no one stopped him on the way. It was a Saturday, so many students were in their common rooms or the library. But Severus wasn't sure where his colleagues might be at.

He surprisingly arrived in his quarters without running into anyone, and just in time, too, as the spell wore off on Harry. Now, the only problem was someone might notice another presence in the castle – Albus mainly. But couldn't house elves . . .?

"Eve!" Severus called out.

The house elf assigned to his quarters popped in, startling Harry who fell backwards into an armchair at the sight of her. The elf glanced at Harry briefly before focusing on Severus.

"How can Eve help you, Master Snape?"

"You can conceal the magical signature of a wizard, correct?"

"Yes, Master Snape. Would Master Snape like his signature concealed?"

"Not mine, his," Severus nodded towards Harry. "And you cannot tell anyone that he is here, especially Albus Dumbledore. And no other house elves are to come here, clear? And you will keep an eye on him while I attend to my classes."

"Oh, yes, very clear. Eve will keep new little master a secret and keep an eye on him. And conceal his signature."

Eve turned and snapped her fingers at Harry, who just blinked at her.

"Harry," Severus said, and Harry looked up at him. "This is Eve. While I am teaching, she will keep an eye on you for me. You are not to leave these rooms under any circumstances. Ever. Do you understand?"

Harry said nothing, just looked back and forth between Eve and Severus. Severus frowned and repeated, "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Eve, you are dismissed."

Eve bowed deeply and, with a loud pop, disappeared.

"What was she?" Harry asked.

"She was a house elf, Harry," Severus answered but decided not to go into too much detail.

"Oh. Are you keeping me?"

"For now," Severus said. "I am going to look around for a more suitable family for you and then we'll see where we go from there. Hopefully, you won't be cramped here for too long."

"Oh," Harry said, looking a bit disappointed.

A loud knock on the door sounded and Severus nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the boy out of the chair and dragged him towards his bedroom, shoving the boy inside.

"Stay in here," he commanded. "Do not move, do not make a sound."

Harry nodded.

Severus closed the door as another knock sounded through the room. He hoped Eve's magic was enough to conceal Harry as he opened the door to see who it was, though he had a pretty good guess.

"Evening, headmaster," Severus greeted, opening the door more to allow Albus to enter.

"I'm afraid it isn't quite a good evening, Severus," Albus sighed as he stepped in and sat exhaustedly in an armchair.

"And why might that be?" Severus asked, moving to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I have terrible news, my boy. Harry Potter has gone missing. He ran away from home and has not been seen in five days. I have sent family services out looking for him several times, but it seems Harry's magic is protecting himself from being found again. I fear that if it isn't his magic protecting him, the boy may have been kidnapped. And by who knows who. I can only fear the worse."

"Potter clearly wasn't terrified enough to stay put at his relatives," Severus said as he poured the tea and brought Albus a cup. "I'm sure the boy didn't go far. His magic must simply be blocking locator spells for the time being. Perhaps, Albus, you need to look more into why he's running away. I knew Petunia and let me tell you, she was the most unpleasant being on this planet. I wouldn't put it past her to be treating Potter . . . unfairly."

"I understand your concerns, Severus. I had too much faith that blood would mean more to Petunia than what Harry was. He is her family."

Severus said nothing and Albus sipped at the tea.

"I need your help, Severus. I need you to look for Harry Potter when I cannot. We must find him. Investigate if he has been taken and if any of . . . you know who knows where he may be. He could have been taken for a sinister plot, or even an attempt to finish Lord Voldemort's mission."

Severus flinched at the use of Voldemort's name. He still didn't like to hear it. Sometimes, his left arm burned just in memory when someone said the name. Albus ignored it however.

"I will see to it," Severus said.

"But Severus, let's not mention to anyone of Harry's disappearance. If the wizarding community hears of this, there may be . . . mass panic. And if your acquaintances know nothing of it, it'd be best not to let them gain any hints."

"Yes, Albus. I'll be careful."

"Thank you, Severus. I can always trust you."

Severus didn't answer to that

"Well, I should continue my search with family services. I'll be on my way. I hope we find the poor boy soon."

"Indeed," Severus commented, opening the door for Albus as the man left.

Severus waited until he could no longer hear Albus's footsteps leaving before sighing in relief and opening the door to his bedroom. Harry was sitting on the floor playing with the yo-yo Severus had given him.

"Well," Severus began, leaning against the doorframe, "it's nearing dinnertime. I'm sure you're hungry. When did you last eat?"

Harry shrugged before saying, "I found a part of a burger in the dumpster last night."

Severus made a disgusted face. Did Harry actually go dumpster diving? And then Severus had gone and picked him up. He felt like he could smell garbage on his own robe now. Wonderful. "I think a bath is in order first. I'm sure you haven't bathed in a while. Take that coat off."

Harry shrugged out of his coat while Severus entered the room and emptied his pockets on the bed. He realized he would have to come up with a place for Harry to sleep. He didn't like the idea of using the couch, just in case someone knocked on his door in the middle of the night. One could never be too cautious. He didn't have an extra room at the moment, the other two rooms were a study and a lab. Then the bathroom, which was connected to his room. He also realized he would have to set some rules for Harry. And probably structure out some kind of schedule so Harry didn't bore while he was away. Who knew children were so much work?

"Where should I put this?" Harry said, holding up his winter coat.

Severus looked at the coat that had once been one of his teaching robes. He pointed to his wardrobe and said, "Hang it in there for now."

While Harry obeyed, Severus decided to run Harry a bath. He'd think of rules tonight and write them out, along with a schedule. In the morning before his classes, he'd go over them with Harry. After the tub was full and Harry was in the water bathing, Severus ordered Eve to bring whatever was being served in the Great Hall down for him and Harry. It turned out to be a warm dinner of shepherd's pie. Severus went back to his bedroom and looked at the objects on his bed. He shrunk all the clothes to Harry's size and set puzzle and cube on a desk in the room. He used a couple of his nightshirts for Harry, shrinking them down to Harry's size. He would have to buy the boy some clothes to wear, such as shorts, socks, and some new shoes.

There was a large empty corner in his room. He once had the desk from his study there, but found it too crowded. Severus found an empty box and transfigured it into a bedspring, using one of his pillows to transfigure into a mattress. The bed filled the space right up. Minerva would be so proud of his transfiguration skills. They were definitely improving. Eve supplied the blankets and pillows.

Severus checked on Harry. The boy looked clean enough, and Severus helped the boy into a towel and handed him some nightclothes. It wasn't as if they would be going out any time soon. Once Harry was dressed, he ran to admire his new bed, happily lying on it and hugging a pillow close. The boy looked so happy. Severus frowned. Anything could make the boy smile. Absolutely anything.

After eating dinner and having the boy read _The Tales of Beedle Bard_ until eight, which Severus figured was late enough for Harry, Severus worked on a rules list and a schedule for the boy in his study. He would make sure to go over everything first thing in the morning and make sure the boy understood them perfectly. His mind went back to the strange apparition appearance earlier that afternoon. He had seen Harry right before him, and Harry said he saw Severus in the same way Severus saw him. It baffled Severus, and he would have to look more into it. Perhaps the library had a book on the event, explaining how exactly it happened. At the moment, Severus would chart it to accidental magic.

Severus knew he'd have to find more interactive and stimulating games for Harry while he was gone. While the yo-yo made the boy smile, any other boy Harry's age would rather some cool game after a five-minute play period with such an old toy. Severus sighed. Why had he gotten himself into this mess? If Albus ever caught him . . .

Well, he would just have to make sure Albus didn't catch him. It wouldn't be for long. Severus would find a nice family for Harry in a few days tops. Until then, he would just have to put up with Harry. And keep the boy away from dumpsters. Severus sighed and rubbed his face. He felt like some kind of triple agent now – working against both sides. This was terrible.

After creating a schedule, a list of rules, and grading several essays, it was nearing midnight when Severus decided to retire himself. He went back to his bedroom and paused to look at Harry. Just to make sure the boy was still asleep, he told himself.

As he hovered over Harry's makeshift bed, the boy's eyes fluttered open and sleep filled green emeralds looked up at him. Harry smiled at him and said, "Night-night, Mr. Snape," then snuggled deeper into his pillow before closing his eyes again, falling back to sleep. Severus stepped back, unsure of what to think. Harry was asleep still, that was all that mattered.

Severus took care of his nightly routines before crawling in bed himself. For the longest while, he found that he couldn't sleep, his mind straying to the situation with Harry. Was he doing the right thing? Could he even pull this off? Even if he found a family, legally they needed to go through an adoption process with the Ministry. This would never work! Would it?

With all the turmoil in his head, it would prove to be a long, fitful night for Severus.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Rules and Regulations

I hope you like this next chapter! Thanks again for all the great reviews! They are always encouraging.

* * *

It was a rough night for Severus, and he barely got any sleep, yet the next morning he managed to crawl out of bed and into a hot shower. Once he was dressed for his classes in his usual robes, he checked on Harry. The boy was awake and sitting up on the makeshift bed, fully dressed in the clothes he had worn yesterday. Severus didn't think much of it, simply told Harry to follow him out to his dining area connected to his kitchen.

Eve must have already set out breakfast for them, knowing they would be out soon. Severus guessed that was one way to allow the hot meal of eggs and sausage to cool. Severus sat down at the head, Harry sitting down in a seat closest to him.

"Morning, Mr. Snape," Harry smiled at him.

"Morning," Severus returned. "We have a lot to talk about before I leave for classes."

"Like what?"

"Like the rules I have while I am away, and I've put together a schedule for you to follow . . ."

A knock at the door caught their attention. Harry glanced over curiously at the door then back at Severus, who frowned and stood to answer it, telling Harry to stay put and quiet. Severus opened the door just enough to see who was outside.

"Headmaster," Severus greeted, his frown deepening. The headmaster had a blank expression on his face.

"You have him, don't you, Severus?" the elder man asked.

"Excuse me?" Severus wasn't sure he had heard correctly. Albus knew he had Harry? Did he sense the child's presence last night despite Eve's magic? This wasn't good.

"You have Harry Potter," Albus clarified, his face contorting into a frown. "Do not deny it. I know he is here."

"Headmaster, I can explain," Severus said, even as Albus pushed his way through the door. Severus shut the door behind him and watched as Albus stared at Harry, the boy staring back in his usual quiet demeanor. "Albus, if you had witnessed what I had, you'd understand why I . . ."

"I thought I could trust you, Severus."

Severus was taken back by the statement. He hadn't really expected the man to be so blunt with him, but that was just like Albus, wasn't it?

"I asked for your help," Albus continued, "and you betrayed me. How could you do this, Severus? You know what the boy is worth to the wizarding community, how could you risk his life in such . . ."

"Risk his life!" Severus snapped, standing between Albus and Harry to keep the boy out of the man's sight. "The boy would be dead if it hadn't been for me! He'd still be on the streets if it hadn't been for me. And he'd be back with those vile rats if it hadn't been for me! I'm saving his life, which is more than can be said for you!"

Albus just stared at Severus with a blank expression before the man sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid that this must be done, Severus. The boy must return to his relatives where he is safe behind the blood wards. I must remove the boy from you."

"Over my dead body," Severus snarled.

"Then so be it, Severus."

Suddenly, several Aurors blasted through the door and entered Severus's quarters, stunning Severus and pinning him to the ground, removing his wand. Severus tried to fight the stunner, willing his magic to break through the spell as he heard Harry whine upsettingly in the background. He urged every muscle to move. He couldn't let Albus take Harry! He could see out of the corner of his eye Albus dragging the boy away, pausing at the door.

"You were a loyal servant, Severus," Albus said. "But kidnapping the Boy-Who-Lived is punishable with a dementor's kiss."

With that, Albus left his quarters, Harry's crying fading as the boy was forced away.

And then, the entire room changed around him, growing dark and dim like a prison cell in Azkaban. The Aurors had all vanished, though Severus was still trapped to the ground, unable to move, wandless, defenseless. He could see dementors flying over his head, moving closer, the feeling of despair and hopelessness growing. He struggled to move, to summon his wand to him, to do anything. He needed his patronus! He didn't have his wand and he couldn't move, but could he still conjure one wordlessly and windlessly.

Severus thought the words, expecto patronum, in his head and willed his patronus to come to his aid. The silvery doe leaped to his defense as the dementors neared closer, but instead of fending off the dementors, she galloped away and disappeared, as if she, too, felt some kind of betrayal from Severus.

He was completely on his own with no one to help him. A dementor flew by his face and he screamed as he felt his soul being sucked away . . .

Severus gasped as his eyes flew open and he sat up on his bed. He breathed heavily, wiping at the sweat dripping down his face. His heart was racing in his chest and he rubbed at his face with his hands. It had all been a dream. Just a nightmare.

"Are you okay, Mr. Snape?"

Severus nearly had another heart attack when he heard Harry speak, his head snapping over in the boy's direction. Harry was sitting up on his bed, his legs over the side, staring at him with large green eyes.

"Why are you awake?" Severus asked, ignoring the question. What time was it anyway? Severus grabbed his wand from the bedside stand and cast a time charm. It was half past two in the morning.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep," Harry answered. "And then you were having a nightmare."

"Were you just staring at me this whole time?" Severus asked with a bit of a bite in his tone. How embarrassing this was.

"I didn't know what to do," Harry admitted, quietly. "Are you okay?"

There was that question again. Severus willed himself to take several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "I'm fine, Harry," Severus finally said. "Just go back to sleep."

"I've been trying, Mr. Snape. I don't sleep well at night."

"What are you talking about? You slept fine at the hotel the last I remember. Now quit stalling and go back to bed."

Harry just stared at Severus, his face expressionless, reminding Severus of dream Albus's face. That expression was going to haunt him for a while. Severus sighed. Maybe he should think of why the child wasn't sleeping. Did the boy have a nightmare as well?

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"Do you need the bathroom?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then why can't you go back to bed?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's hard to sleep. Uncle Vernon made me hit my head and I can't sleep good anymore."

Severus sighed. Great, the boy might as well as have a concussion. Though not the most common sign for concussions in children, sleep disturbances would be. This must have happened after the boy was taken home from the hotel. Severus motioned the boy over to him with his hand, rubbing at his face with his other. Harry jumped off the bed and quickly skipped over to him, standing by the bed.

"Do you get headaches?" Severus asked, summoning a concussion healing potion. He'd have to dose Harry again in the morning and tomorrow evening, just to be safe.

"Sometimes," Harry said, making a face as Severus opened the vial and simply handed it to Harry, not bothering to measure anything out. Harry took the vial and sniffed it, gagging at the fumes that penetrated his nose.

"Oh, quit the dramatics," Severus frowned. "Two sips."

Harry scrunched his face and bravely brought the vial to his lips, taking two quick sips of the potion. Severus watched closely to make sure it would be enough. A sip would have been sufficient, but Severus had the vague idea that Harry might try to take the smallest sip he could. So, two would do.

"How did your uncle make you hit your head?" Severus asked when Harry handed the vial back to him. He sent the vial flying back to his supply cupboard.

Harry shrugged.

"Harry," Severus scolded lightly. "Answer my question. Truthfully."

Harry's eyes started to water as his lower lip trembled. Severus sighed and hit his head back against the headboard and wondered if he was being too harsh somehow – he didn't think he was. He hadn't yelled or . . . wait. Severus realized Harry did this little routine when he had asked about the Dursleys back at the hotel.

"Don't you start with the waterworks," Severus snapped, but kept his voice soft so Harry wouldn't find a reason to actually start crying. "I know exactly what you are doing. You will answer my question if we have to sit here all night. It's . . . important that I know so I can make sure you get the right treatment and heal properly."

The last bit was semi-true, but Harry didn't need to know that.

Harry stared at him for a silent moment before shrugging again and saying in a sift whisper, "Uncle Vernon smacked me a couple times with his belt then he tried to throw me in my cupboard, but he threw me at the wall instead."

Severus closed his eyes when Harry mentioned the belt. He hadn't seen any damage when he had given Harry a bath last night, but this incident had happened two weeks ago. At least no permanent damage was seen. And a cupboard?

"Your cupboard?"

"My room."

"Your room is a cupboard?"

"Under the stairs."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. Petunia just had to find every possible way to make sure the boy knew he was unwanted and unwelcomed. Harry actually slept in a cupboard! What kind of room was that? Severus wanted to ask more about it, but he need to stay focused on the matter at hand.

"So, you hit your head. Did you pass out?"

"Mmm," Harry scrunched his face in thought. "I think for maybe like two seconds."

So that was a yes. An hour could have felt like two seconds to Harry. And how would the boy know how long he was out if he woke in the same place. Severus wouldn't put it past Petunia or her husband to just leave the boy exactly where he passed out.

"Have you felt sick at all?"

Harry shook his head.

Severus sighed, his own head starting to hurt. He summoned one more vial and saw Harry make a face at it.

"Don't worry," Severus mumbled, uncorking the headache reliever, "this one's for me."

Severus took a large swallow of the potion before sending it back. They both needed to head back to sleep.

"Do you think you can try to fall back to sleep on your own? I have a potion that will help you."

Harry made another face and said, "I can fall asleep on my own."

"Very well. Head back to your bed."

Harry slowly walked back towards his bed. Severus settled back down in his own bed, hoping he'd have no more realistic nightmares for the night. Severus had just closed his eyes when he felt a small body climb on to his bed and curl under the covers. He sighed irritably, his eyes opening and looking over at the small boy snuggling into a spare pillow.

"Harry, this isn't your bed."

Harry just snuggled deeper into the pillow, his lashes against his cheeks and falling asleep in under a minute.

Severus sighed and shifted over on his bed and rolling on his side, facing away from Harry. Just for tonight, he decided. As long as Harry was asleep. The concussion potions should cure his problem of waking up in the middle of the night and this would no longer be a problem. Severus closed his own eyes and managed to fall back to sleep himself.

The next morning, Severus opened his eyes and checked the time, seeing that it was six thirty. He decided he should rise and prepare for the day. He'd have to go over a few things with the boy. He glanced over at Harry still sleeping on the other side of the bed. Severus shook his head at the sight before rising and leaving to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Harry yawned and opened his eyes. Where was he? Oh, yes, Mr. Snape had come rescued him and brought him to this massive, magnificent castle. And he made his head feel better and gave him a bath and food – so much in such little time. Harry looked to the side where Mr. Snape should be. But the bed was empty except for him. He could hear the shower running and he felt the need to use the bathroom.

Harry climbed out of bed and looked at the closed bathroom door. He should just wait until Mr. Snape was done. It would be rude to invade his privacy. Harry jumped back up on the big bed to wait. He looked around for a TV. Mr. Snape had allowed him to watch one in the hotel, so maybe t would be okay to watch it here, too.

Except there was no TV. Hmm. Maybe Mr. Snape didn't like TV.

The urge to go grew stronger and Harry crossed his legs and looked at the door again, the shower still running. How much longer would the man be?

I can hold it, Harry thought. I'm a big boy. I can wait.

After thirty seconds, Harry was holding at himself and looking at the bathroom door. He couldn't wait. He jumped off the bed and ran to the door and knocked.

"Mr. Snape? I really have to use the bathroom."

"I'll be finished in a few minutes, Harry, can you wait?"

Harry shifted from foot to foot and shook his head. Knowing Mr. Snape couldn't see him, he said, "No, sir. I need to go now. I can't hold it anymore."

"Oh, for the love of . . ."

Harry heard a growl of exasperation and he felt upset that he was annoying Mr. Snape. He was such a nuisance no matter where he was. It was silent for a moment, save for the running water. Then he heard a snap of fingers and the bathroom door clicked.

"Quickly, Harry. But do not flush."

Harry knew what happened when someone flushed the toilet while another took a shower. He wouldn't do that to Mr. Snape. Rushing into the bathroom, Harry lifted the toilet seat and quickly relieved himself. It felt odd to be using the bathroom while there was someone else inside, at least the shower had a curtain. It was odd, yet made Harry feel like this was something families would do. The thought made him smile as he set the toilet seat back down, unsure what the rules were regarding that, then quickly rushed to the door.

"Your hands, Harry," Mr. Snape reminded him.

Harry wondered if that would affect the shower water too, but he figured he could just wash his hands really quick. It probably wasn't as bad as flushing the toilet. He quickly scrubbed his hands and left the bathroom. At least that was taken care of.

Now what was he supposed to do?

Harry sat back up on Mr. Snape's bed, swinging his feet. He looked around the room curiously. The walls were painted in a mahogany color, the furniture inside in matching colors. The bed frame was a natural wood and the bedspread was black. The wardrobe was a blackish gray color. Harry decided he liked the room. It could do with some brighter colors, but t was homey.

After a couple minutes, the bathroom door opened once more, and Mr. Snape stepped out with a large towel around his waist and another towel that he dabbed at his face from shaving. Harry smiled happily at Mr. Snape and waited for instructions. Mr. Snape just held up a hand and Harry watched amazed as clothes flew right into them. Magic was so brilliant. It was nice to know that magic was real and that some people did have it. Harry still couldn't believe that he had magic, too.

"Here," Mr. Snape said, tossing the clothes to him. "Get dressed. We have a lot to discuss and I have classes I have to attend to."

Harry nodded and started changing while Mr. Snape walked back to the bathroom with clothes himself, closing the door once more. Once Harry was all dressed, he sat on the bed again, unsure if he was allowed to leave the room. He'd like to explore the other rooms and see if there was anything interesting or fun to do.

After five or so minutes, Mr. Snape returned, and Harry smiled eagerly as he waited for more instructions. Mr. Snape was wearing some funny clothes. It kind of reminded Harry of a dress or a bathrobe or a . . .

"If you're done staring at me like some zoo animal," Mr. Snape said, "we may head to the table for breakfast."

Mr. Snape was so funny, Harry thought as he hopped off the bed and followed after the man. Mr. Snape sat at the head and pointed to a seat close to him and Harry sat down. This is weird, Harry thought, there's no plates, no food was cooked. What did Mr. Snape think would happen if they just sat down without preparing anything?

As he thought these last words, Harry's eyes widened as two plates of scrambled eggs, toast, ham, and fruit appeared in front of them, along with two big funny looking cups. Harry watched as Mr. Snape summoned that oddly shaped medicine container from last night and poured a small amount in Harry's cup.

"This is your next dose for your concussion," Mr. Snape said. Harry nodded and picked up the cup with both hands and stared down into it.

What on earth was inside it? Harry frowned and sniffed at the strange liquid.

"It's pumpkin juice. Try it."

Harry looked up at Mr. Snape and back at his drink. He closed his eyes and hesitantly brought the cup to his lips and sipped. This . . . was . . . delicious! Harry gulped more of it. He couldn't even taste the medicine Mr. Snape had put in. This juice was amazing! Why had he never heard of it before.

"Harry, stop! Enough!"

Mr. Snape pulled the cup away from him and Harry breathed, licking his lips. Mr. Snape was frowning at him. "Sorry," Harry offered. He knew to have better manners than that. But that juice was just so good.

"I would have preferred if Eve had sent you some milk, but I will make sure you get a glass for lunch."

"No more pumpkin juice?" Harry asked, afraid that his bad manners had ruined his chances of ever tasting it again.

"You may have pumpkin juice, but in moderation. And you will not chug it."

"Okay. Sorry."

Mr. Snape just nodded at him then went back to his own breakfast. Harry picked up a fork and ate his scrambled eggs. There was even cheese on top of them. Yummy.

A loud pop made Harry jump, but Mr. Snape didn't even look at the rolled-up paper that appeared next to him. He just ignored it while he finished his breakfast. Harry decided to eat his own and ignore it as well. He watched as Mr. Snape ate some of the mixed fruit and Harry remembered that he should do the same. When Mr. Snape took a sip from his cup, Harry picked up his and took a sip, resisting the temptation to gulp the rest of it down. Mr. Snape picked up his butter knife to cut at the ham and Harry followed his lead.

A cleared throat got his attention and Harry looked up at Mr. Snape's glaring face.

"Is there a reason you're imitating everything I do?"

"No, sir," Harry said, his cheeks burning slightly. "Sorry."

Mr. Snape raised an eyebrow at him before focusing on his breakfast again. Harry nibbled at the rest of his food slowly, trying not to embarrass himself in front of Mr. Snape again. First needing the bathroom and now this? He was such a burden to people. Mr. Snape finished his breakfast and opened the paper that was next to his plate. Harry realized it was like a newspaper. He looked at the picture on the front page – two gentlemen in clothes like Mr. Snape were shaking hands. And their hands were actually moving! And their lips as if they were talking to each other!

"Mr. Snape!" Harry exclaimed.

Mr. Snape, moved the paper aside the slightest to look at him. Harry pointed to the front page and said, "The picture's moving!"

Mr. Snape looked at the front page before saying, "Yes, they do that."

"Really? All of them? How?"

Mr. Snape sighed as he opened the paper back up, obscuring his face from view once more.  
"There is a . . . spell you have to use on the camera and then when the photos are developed, there is a spell to keep the movement consistent. It's an easy process, just rather complicated to explain."

Harry wasn't sure if he understood most of what Mr. Snape said. He knew camera and photos. A spell, eh? That was different.

"Can spells do anything?"

Mr. Snape sighed, and Harry wondered if he was irritating him. Mr. Snape folded the paper and set it aside before looking at Harry.

"It depends on the spell. Now, we have more important things to talk about."

Harry nodded, ready to listen. Harry couldn't think of anything more important than magic, but if Mr. Snape said there was more important things, then there was.

"I have set a list of rules for you that you will follow, especially when I am not here. Your first rule is to never go in my study or potions lab. They are the only rooms that are closed. You are to stay out of them."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, you are never to touch my wand. I believe I told you this at the hotel."

Harry nodded.

"You are to listen to Eve when I am not here. And you will not demand things from her or tell her to do things for you."

Harry shook his head. He wouldn't demand anything from anyone or tell Eve to do stuff. That was rude.

"If anyone ever knocks at the door, do not answer it and stay quiet. That is very important, Harry. Never answer the door, got it? And never ever leave these rooms. You are to remain here at all times."

Harry nodded again. He was supposed to be a secret. No one knew where he was but Mr. Snape. And Harry didn't care if no one ever knew where he was as long as he was with Mr. Snape.

"If someone does enter without permission, heaven forbid, you run into the bedroom and shut the door. Lock it."

Harry nodded.

"Those are the most important rules you have to follow if you want to remain here. It is imperative that you listen to me. And you will do as I say while you are here. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape. I understand."

"I have these rules written down and I can hang them on a wall or somewhere if you'd like. You are allowed to play with the toys I've brought you; you have the yo-yo, there's a Rubik's cube and a puzzle on the shelf near your bed. You may put the puzzle together on the floor in the living room. There's also a book for you to read on that shelf. I expect you to keep yourself busy while I am away. I am still working on a schedule for you, so you have some structure. When I gather some books and learning material for your age, you will begin following it. I will inform you of that schedule later. For today, just keep yourself occupied. Eve will feed you lunch and I will return for dinner."

"Okay, Mr. Snape. I'll be good."

"You better be. I swear if you break any of my rules you will not like the consequences."

"Will you hit me with your belt?" Harry asked curiously, wondering about these "consequences."

"What? No, no, never, Harry. What your Uncle did to you was wrong. You did nothing to deserve a strapping and it was abuse on your Uncle's behalf, especially when he threw you against the wall."

"He didn't mean to," Harry reminded, "he wanted to throw me in the cupboard."

Mr. Snape sighed and rubbed at his face and Harry wondered if the man was tired.

"We'll . . ." Mr. Snape paused for a second, "discuss this later. If you break my rules, the consequences will vary depending on what you did."

"Like what?"

"Err . . ." Mr. Snape frowned and drummed his fingers. Harry waited patiently. Mr. Snape was clearly new to having a child around. He'll figure it out though, Harry thought. "Say you . . . touched my wand again. The first time I scolded you, remember?" Harry nodded. "If you touch this again, I may swat you and put you in the corner. My wand is not a play toy and can be very dangerous if messed with. Does that answer your question?"

That didn't seem so bad. Wasn't punishment supposed to be terrible though? It was supposed to be painful so the lesson sunk in – that's what Aunt Petunia always said. Maybe Mr. Snape didn't know how to punish a child.

"But wouldn't you have to spank me?" Harry asked.

"I might if you ever leave these rooms. I'm serious on that, Harry, you cannot go out that door for whatever reason. If someone saw you, you won't have to be concerned about anything I'll do to you. You'll be taken from me immediately and returned to your relatives. Do you want that?"

"No, sir, I'll stay right here."

"Good. And Harry, there's a difference between beating a child and punishing one. Do you know the difference?"

Harry frowned. Was beating a child killing one? That would be really bad. Or maybe it was leaving broken bones. Or a concussion. Was that what Mr. Snape was concerned about? It really was an accident on Uncle Vernon's part. He was about to reassure Mr. Snape when the man spoke first.

"It's okay, Harry. We'll work on that. I have to get to my classes. I'll see you later tonight and we'll talk more about how long you'll be staying here. I want to start looking for a suitable family for you as soon as I can. Oh, and if you need anything that Eve cannot provide, ask her to get me. Okay? I may not be able to come right away - unless it's a true emergency - but I will do my best. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Harry said.

"Good. I'll see you later," Mr. Snape said as he stood and left the rooms.

Harry sighed. He already missed Mr. Snape. This was nothing like the time they spent at the hotel. But that was okay. Mr. Snape had to work, like Uncle Vernon had to work. It was all part of being in a normal family. Mr. Snape would be back after teaching his classes. That made Mr. Snape a teacher! How cool!

Harry wondered if he should do the dishes when the plates and cups disappeared on their own. His eyes widened again. All this magic stuff would take some getting used to. Harry left the table and found the shelf Severus had been referring to. He found the Rubik's cube and fiddled with it for a minute before setting it back down. He'd never solve that. The puzzle looked cool – all the stars in the night sky shaped like cool animals and people. It was a thousand pieces and would probably take him a few days to solve it but it gave him something to do. He carried it out to the living room and dumped the pieced all over the floor.

However, after ten minutes of putting together twenty pieces, Harry found himself growing bored. He wondered what would be on that schedule. Mr. Snape had mentioned something about books and learning stuff. That would be fun. He liked to learn. He enjoyed school – when Dudley and his gang wasn't hunting him. He wished he had made more friends, but Dudley had always scared everyone off.

There were no friends to make here. He was alone. And while being a secret made Harry feel important and mischievous, it would have been nice to have some company.

Oh, well. This would work. He'd be busy with fun stuff soon. He just had to do what Mr. Snape said and keep himself "occupied." Harry left the puzzle on the floor and found the book Severus had mentioned. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ – this was different.

Harry laid down on his bed. It would be a long day at this rate. He just had to keep himself busy and reading this book should help. He wasn't allowed to leave. Or go in the study. Or the . . . what kind of lab did Mr. Snape call it?

Harry sat up on his bed and tried to think of the word Mr. Snape had used. Po . . . potions? Harry thought back to stories he had heard of witches and potions in school around Halloween time. He could see the big . . . what was the word, cauldron with something green bubbling inside. He could picture the green witch with ugly warts stirring it, a black cat lurking around somewhere. Of course, he was remembering story books, but the idea of making a potion intrigued Harry. A real-life potion!

And all the medicine he had been taking! Were they all potions? Potions that actually worked!

But he wasn't allowed near the lab. Harry laid back down and opened his book, staring at the first page but his mind pictured cauldrons and potions. Would it really hurt to just take a peek? He was stuck with nothing to do for an entire day – a peek inside wouldn't hurt. And Mr. Snape would never know . . .

What was he thinking? Harry shook the thoughts away. He wasn't going to disobey Mr. Snape on his first day with him! Well, technically his first full day. He didn't want Mr. Snape to think he was a bad kid or a freak like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He was a good kid. He wanted Mr. Snape to like him and keep him forever. Harry tried to focus on the book, but he could barely read the first sentence (really just the title of the book on an inner page) without daydreaming about this potions lab and what hid inside.

His childish curiosity was winning the battle between right and wrong. He would only take a peek.

What harm would it do?

* * *

Keep in mind, Severus did just leave a seven-year-old kid alone with absolutely nothing to do. This is probably a good example of bad parenting. Hopefully, Severus figures it out soon. Share your thoughts!


	6. Bond of the Guardian Angel

I don't think I've ever had over 100 reviews this soon into a story! I'm so glad everyone loves this fanfiction! Your support is what keeps me writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Harry slowly pushed open the door to Mr. Snape's potions lab. He paused as he thought about shutting the door and actually obeying Mr. Snape. However, the brief second of hesitation passed as he pushed open the door more and stepped inside. He was immediately awed by the sight of two long tables with cauldrons lined up side by side. Two cauldrons on the first table were bubbling strange colors of green and blue. There were shelves and shelves of weird stuff on the walls – like wings from insects, plant leaves of all kinds, and Harry was sure he saw a jar of eyes – and another smaller square table where it looked like things were being chopped and put into containers. Against the far back wall was another shelving area where weird bottles were all lined up – vials and vials of different colored liquids and substances. A large sink was also in the back of the room, with strange brushing tools hanging above and a weird rack like structure for drying and towels laid on a shelf under the sink.

To Harry, this was much more exciting than anything else outside of this room. Harry stepped further in and cautiously inched closer to one of the bubbling cauldrons.

Suddenly, the cauldron stopped bubbling.

Harry paused and wondered if he had done something to cause it. Then he realized the cauldron had been sitting on a strange heater thing and a timer was sitting nearby. The timer was at zero. Like an oven, Harry thought. A very deconstructed oven it would be.

Harry saw a stepping stool near the many shelves of weird stuff and ran for it to drag it near the still bubbling cauldron. He wanted to see inside it before it stopped bubbling too. However, as he was just about to grab it, a loud pop startled him.

"Master Harry sir should not be in Master Snape's lab!" Eve said in a worried tone. "Yous must go."

Harry blinked at the house elf, his tongue freezing to the roof of his mouth.

"Out, Master Harry!" Eve urged.

Finding his voice, Harry smiled, "Hi, Eve. Why are you calling me Master?"

"Eve is being respectful. Now Master Harry must leave potions lab."

"Can you just call me Harry? I'm not a master. What's that over there?" Harry pointed at the bubbling cauldron.

"It is Master Snape's work and not of Eve's concern. Ma- err, Harry must leave now. Yous not supposed to be here. Yous supposed to be playing in living room until Eve brings lunch."

"But it's boring. What are you again? A house thingy?"

"I's is not a house thingy! Eve is a house elf! And Master Snape's orders are to stay out of potions lab. Now yous must go!"

"I'm only looking. I promise not to touch anything."

"Go, Master Harry!"

"Just Harry."

"Go, Harry."

Harry sighed, but figured he should probably listen to the . . . house elf before she exploded in front of him. The elf was pretty insistent on him leaving Mr. Snape's lab. Or was he supposed to be calling Mr. Snape Master Snape? That's what Eve called him, and she said she used "Master" to be respectful. Was he being disrespectful by not calling Mr. Snape Master? As Harry left the lab he saw another door right across the hall and smiled as he remembered the man had referred to this room as his study. He wasn't sure what "study" meant but he sure would like to find out.

Glancing back at the potions lab door, he quickly slipped inside the study, closing the door behind him. Harry paused, his back against the door, as he realized that a "study" was very much like an office. There was a desk with a big comfy chair behind it and a stack of strange paper and a stand with feathers on the desk. This was . . . different.

Uncle Vernon had an office, but it was nothing like this. He didn't have the weird paper. Nor the shelves of books. And did Mr. Snape like to collect feathers?

Before Harry could contemplate that idea more, a loud resonated through the room and Eve appeared in front of him again. She crossed her arms and frowned at Harry, who sighed.

"I'm going, I'm going," Harry said in defeat. Harry left the study and returned to the living room.

Now completely bored, Harry dropped to the floor near his puzzle, where a thousand minus twenty pieces still littered the carpet. Harry figured he should continue working on the puzzle since it was really the only thing he could do. However, in his search, he could not find another piece that fit with what he had already put together. He wasn't even sure what exactly he was putting together; the puzzle pieces he had just happened to fit. Harry threw a puzzle piece aside in frustration.

When would Mr. Snape be back? He missed the man already. This wasn't exactly what he had had in mind when he had gone searching for Mr. Snape. Why couldn't this be more like the time spent together at the hotel?

Harry knew his thinking wasn't realistic though. Mr. Snape had to work. He had to make money in order to buy things he would need like clothes and food and fun stuff for his lab. Maybe Mr. Snape would show him his lab when he got back. He hoped the man returned soon, Harry thought as he fell over on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Otherwise, he might die from boredom.

* * *

Severus searched the shelves for a book he knew existed in the library. He had just finished his morning class and was now doing a little research on the phenomenon that had occurred between himself and Harry. He could still see the boy in that strange blue like apparition. And Harry had said he could see Severus as well, but that he was also – what were the boy's words? Ghost like. Severus was sure he had been an apparition in a similar form as he saw Harry.

But the question was – what had happened? And why?

Severus found the book he was looking for – _Strange Happenings: A Guide to Rare and Unusual Magical Circumstances._

Severus chose a seat far from other students and professors, a table in the farthest and most hidden corner in the library. He should remain undisturbed here.

Flicking open the book, Severus skimmed through it, trying to find a hint of something relating to his strange encounter with Harry. There were pages and pages on unusual effects of exotic magical plants, the rare instances where a muggle performs unexplained magic in moments of fear (where the fight and flight responses are hyperactivated), and even more pages on unexplained paranormal activity when no ghosts appear to be present. The book was odd to say the least. He had already flipped through most of the book and Severus was considering finding a different one when he stumbled across the third to last chapter.

It's title: _The Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem: a rare bonding_ _magic._

This had to be it! Severus read on.

 _"Latin in origin, Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem translates to Bond of the Guardian Angel. It is one of the rarest forms of bonding spells that exist due to the complexity of its nature. While binding spells are popular in marriages and house elves, this is still very much an unexplored field of magic and more complicated spells, such as the Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem, remain unstudied. There are few known cases of this spell's occurrence, therefore, there are few who truly understand why it exists._

 _In one of the first cases explored back in 1852, Bates*, the adopted mother of two orphaned girls, explained that she had bonded with her daughters the first day she had met them. Bates explained that she had felt a strange warmth during their trip from Russia to Scotland. Bates had noted that she had had her arms wrapped around both girls. She also noted that she was always aware of where her daughters were. When further questioned, Bates explained that one of her girls went missing at Diagon Alley, and while searching for her, the girl had appeared to her as a and I quote: "ghost-like apparition, reminding me of a corporeal patronus." When the daughter was found and interviewed, she stated that she saw Bates in a similar form. Both girls come from a hard background, having been forced to work in a factory with no pay and no parents. They seemed hesitant around strangers, and it is because of this that Bates cut off ties with investigators on the Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem, hindering any further research._

 _While trying to understand and research this particular bond myself, I only encountered two cases that were reported. The second report was a bond between a well-off wizard, George*, and a street urchin, Peter*, in 1919. George had come across the child on an outing to London and the two formed a friendly connection and George visited Peter twice a week for a year before deciding to take the boy in as his own. It is unknown when exactly the Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem had occurred, though George speculates it may have been when he had fallen asleep with the boy at his side on his couch while reading a book. He swore that he had semi woken during the night and noticed a strange blue mist around himself and Peter, but paid little mind to it, believing himself to be dreaming. Unfortunately, before further investigation could ensue years later, Peter had died tragically during events of the Second World War, and George took his own life weeks later._

 _The third occurrence was another tragedy. A bond had formed between a man and a very young boy in 1925. Why the bond occurred and how remains a mystery, though physical contact seems to be a key. Witnesses believe it may have formed when the two first met and the man had attempted to rescue the boy from a burning farm, but ended up trapped inside with the child until further help came. It was the most physical contact the two ever had. The child already had a family with his single mother and grandparents, but did attempt to pursue a relationship with his rescuer. However, the man rejected all attempts, and a year later, the man and boy suffered mental disturbances. They were medicalized in an asylum until both succumbed to unrelated diseases. DNA testing later proved that the man had been the boy's father._

 _There have been no further reports during the time of my investgation._

 _The Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem appears to require very certain conditions to take place. In all cases, it occurred between a child and an adult. Physical contact between the two had to have occurred for an undetermined amount of time, but it can be inferred that contact had to last more than an hour. The bond did not always seem willing among both participants, so it can be concluded that the child plays the largest role in creating the bond._

 _There seems to be heavy emotional involvement to create the bond. While the first two cases had children from a rough past seeking a parental figure, the last case still puzzles me. Whether the boy suffered abuse from what family he had or simply craved for a father figure, the bond's formation seems to contrast to the creation of the first two. It can be insinuated that perhaps the feeling of longing must be overwhelming enough to establish a Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem._

 _I have concluded that once the bond is formed, it establishes a unique mental connection between adult and child that allows either to simply wish to see or find the other, which then forms a "corporeal patronus" apparition of each other. I have also observed that the more physical contact there is, the stronger the link and connection grows, allowing for quicker visualization of each other. This seems to be the staple of the Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem. There may also be a possible telepathic connection, however, I have not been able to observe this ability._

 _However, it should be said that if the bond is rejected by either side, the spell will break the mind, and my guess, the very soul of both participants – willing or not. This leads to lifelong insanity. It seems to be a heavy enough con that this could be the reason the spell is not taught, researched, and exploited; and why so few cases are reported if there are many who reject it._

 _I would like to further my research on this topic and hopefully discover more behind this unique, dangerous, but beautiful bonding spell._

 _*Names have been changed for confidentiality purposes."_

Severus reread the passage. And again. And again.

He wasn't sure how he should feel about it. This couldn't really be what had happened to him – could it? But the evidence was there. No other spell could have caused an apparition of the boy like he had seen. It had to be it. The Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem. And if he tried to reject it, it would lead him to lifelong insanity.

When would the bond have even taken place? He had never really touched the boy in any way that would have allowed . . .

Oh no!

Severus groaned and dropped his head on his arms as he remembered the time at the hotel, when Harry had clung to his arm and they had both fallen asleep. That had definitely surpassed an hour. He was a thousand times screwed over. And while he may have not been willing, it seemed his opinion didn't count. How could he have missed Harry's longing for a parental figure? And how was he going to find a way out of this? He couldn't risk them both losing their minds.

Severus leaned in his chair, staring at the passage again. There had to be a loophole. There was always a loophole in every spell. The only thing the spell seemed to insist on was not rejecting the bond. Severus could keep the bond he had with Harry and still find him a suitable family. And perhaps just visit the boy every once in a while, to satisfy the bond. That should be enough to sustain it without risking anything. Everything he had planned should still run smoothly enough.

There was one thing Severus was sure of – He couldn't keep the child.

* * *

Minerva was beyond annoyed. Where on earth was Severus? She hadn't seen him at breakfast, nor lunch, and dinner was slowly rolling around and he had yet to show himself. Obviously, the man hadn't called out sick as he had seemingly taught his morning and afternoon classes if the teary eyed first years and griping sixth years were anything to go by.

And it wasn't the fact that she simply hadn't seen the man that annoyed her. Last week, Severus had assigned detention to a couple Gryffindors and needed the Gryffindor detention log from her office. But that had been last week. And the man had yet to return the log. Honestly, she couldn't trust the potions professor to remember to return something to her even if the man's life depended on it. It reminded her of when Severus had been a student at Hogwarts and she would constantly remind him to turn in his homework. It wasn't that he forgot his homework, he just simply forgot to give it to her before class ended. And his homework was always superb.

The memory made her smile as she approached Severus's quarters. She knocked, hoping Severus was inside preparing for dinner or something. After a long moment of silence, Minerva rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. Wherever Severus was, he wouldn't mind her just grabbing the detention log off his desk. She had done so before and the man had seemed fine with it, always questioning her if she broke anything he should know about. She'd always just roll her eyes.

Usually, Severus would stare down and plot a murder in his head about anyone who dared invade his personal private spaces. It was something Severus felt pretty strongly about. However, her relationship with Severus had always been on the better side and she could usually get way with more than the average human being.

"Alohomora," she muttered and opened the door. Really, Severus should invest in better security spells if he insisted on keeping his privacy.

As Minerva entered the room, she paused at the sight of a scattered puzzle on the floor. She saw the box it came from, realizing it was a puzzle of the constellations in the night sky. A thousand pieces at that. And a few pieces were already put together. Was Severus working on a puzzle now? And so far down on the floor? That was rather . . . atypical of the man. Of course, what did Minerva know of Severus's personal life?

Minerva moved to the man's study and immediately spotted the detention log with the Slytherin detention log on the man's desk. She picked up the Gryffindor one and skimmed through the pages, making sure Severus had filled out what was needed and signed it. After confirming everything was up to date, Minerva left the study.

And paused when she saw two emerald eyes peering out at her from behind Severus's bedroom door. And just as they made eye contact, the door slammed shut.

Minerva just stared at the wooden door. What on earth had that been? A shy house elf? Some kind of pet Severus had hidden here? It almost appeared to be a . . . child.

"Hello?" Minerva questioned moving towards the door. She knocked on it softly. "Hello? Is someone in here? It's okay, I won't hurt you. You must know Severus. Well, I'm his friend. You can trust me. Are you a . . . relative, perhaps?"

There was no sound from the other side of the door. Minerva wondered if she had truly scared this child. She figured the boy had to be a wizard, and if not, he was clearly familiar with magic if he was in Hogwarts. Or she. Minerva wasn't really sure about any relatives Severus may have outside the immediate family she was familiar with. Was this perhaps a distant cousin he was babysitting?

Babysitting. Now there was an idea to laugh at. Severus babysitting. She wondered how many times this child may have cried in his presence. Poor kid.

Minerva looked around Severus's quarters. The place did not seem kid friendly at all. There were hardly any toys, books, coloring utensils, nothing! That puzzle on the floor now made since but what was Severus thinking? A thousand-piece puzzle for a little child? Some might be able to solve it, but in Minerva's short experience with young children like this one, most ended up frustrated and would quit rather than see it to the end. Minerva rolled her eyes. She would have to give Severus some pointers about children and what was appropriate.

"Hey," Minerva tried again softly, smiling despite the kid couldn't see her. "My name's Minerva. You may call me Minny if you'd like. Have you been here all day? Alone? You must be very bored."

Still no response. How to lure a child out of a room . . .?

Ahh. She had a way.

"Do you like cats?" Minerva asked.

With that, Minerva dropped down into her tabby form and meowed loudly at the door, sticking a paw under and feeling around for feet. She didn't feel any, but the door cracked open the slightest and those emerald eyes peered down at her. She noticed the shocked and nervous look when the eyes darted around the room, clearly searching for the person that was once standing and talking to him. Then, the door opened more, and the child stepped out, smiling down at the cat.

And Minerva nearly had a heart attack when she realized who the child was.

Harry Potter!

She purred instinctively as Harry ran his hand down her back. But Minerva's thoughts were all over as she stared at the boy. But Harry was reported missing six days ago! Had he been here this entire time? Right under their noses? Did Albus know Harry was in Severus Snape's quarters? Or had . . .?

Minerva truly hoped Severus hadn't kidnapped the boy. This could land the man in a lot of trouble. But Severus had never shown any interest in Harry Potter before. This wasn't making sense. And it was getting hard to focus with Harry's constant petting. Perhaps the child could answer her questions. Well, it was now or never.

Minerva shifted back into herself, feeling bad for scaring the boy as he watched his eyes widen and the child nearly fell backwards into the bedroom. Then, she had to think quickly as the boy ran back into the bedroom and tried to shut the door.

"Wait!" Minerva said, putting her foot in the door to stop it from shutting and pushing her way in.

The boy ran to his bed, calling out "Eve!"

Eve? Wasn't that Severus's . . . oh no.

"Harry, shh, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Eve!" Harry called again, jumping up on his bed and curling into a corner. "Eve!"

"Harry! Please, stop."

Harry paused and frowned at her. Minerva wondered if it was because she had said his name a couple times without even a formal introduction. Then, a loud pop caught her attention and they both turned to look at Eve, who squeaked in alarm.

"No, Eve, wait!" Minerva tried to stop the elf, but she had already popped away just as quickly as she had appeared.

Minerva sighed. Severus would probably come running now. However, there was nothing she could do about that. She turned and looked at Harry who was still sitting on his bed. And it was then she noticed the boy even had a bed here. It seems he was rather comfortable in it. She also noticed the Rubik's cube and yoyo on a nearby shelf, along with a fairy tale book. Minerva shook her head – didn't Severus know anything about entertaining children?

"It's okay, Harry," Minerva smiled at the boy. "My name is Minerva. You can call me Minny if you'd like."

The boy just stared at her. Minerva held back a sigh and looked at the Rubik's cube. She smiled and said, "Watch this."

Flickering her wand, she transfigured the Rubik's cube into a mini, colorful but squarish robot, with a yellow square piece to wind it up. Keeping her distance, she magically winded it up and released it. They both watched as the robot walked in circles on the table, slowly and very much in classic robot motion. Minerva's smile grew as Harry offered a smile as well. Harry reached over and picked up the robot toy, happily studying it and fiddling with the wind up.

Remembering the puzzle, Minerva lit up with an idea.

"Come watch this," Minerva encouraged leaving the room and hoping the boy followed her to the living room. As she stood near the puzzle, she looked back at Severus's bedroom doorway, glad to see Harry leaning against the frame with the little robot in his hands. She smiled, then flicked her wand at the puzzle.

The pieces all began flying to their respective places, completing the puzzle in seconds. Minerva flicked her wand again, and all he constellations came to life, forming white shapes in the air in the bluish night mist that appeared, matching the night sky of the puzzle. Animals and ancient heroes danced through the mist, around the living room, a lion purring as it rubbed up against Minerva's legs.

Harry watched in awe as he stepped out further into the living room, petting the lion that felt like fluff as it pounced over to him. An eagle flew past him and Harry stared in awe. Two bears walked by in the air. To Harry, it looked like a mama and her cub. A man with a bow aimed an arrow at a leaping ram, paused, and waved down at Harry with a smile. Harry happily smiled up and waved back.

Minerva watched on, glad to have a positive interaction with the boy. Hopefully, she could get him to open and answer a few questions.

* * *

After teaching his second class of the day after lunch (which he had spent in the library), Severus found himself back in the library. He reread the passage from the book he had found and then tried to find more on the Vinculum ad Angelum Custodem bonding spell. After over an hour of searching, he had found nothing more on the spell. This was frustrating.

At least he found something on telepathic communication. Severus had never bothered learning telepathy, preferring to learn occlumency and practicing Legilimency. This technique would be interesting if it truly was a part of this whole bonding thing. It seemed to be harder than simply making eye contact and thinking words. One had to truly will his words to the other person. However, the bond that now existed between himself and Harry should make it easier to learn and practice. Severus wondered if it might just come naturally. At least now that he knew about it, it might be worth practicing.

However, the fact that they were bonded left a heavy weight on Severus's shoulders. What had he done, following through with Albus's crazy plan? He should have known it would backfire in the worst way. He wondered why the bond hadn't punished them for not being together for almost two weeks, but he reasoned that neither were actively rejecting the other. What did that even mean – to reject the bond? Emotionally? Physically?

If the bond was heavily focused on emotions, then perhaps it was hating the child? But he did hate Harry Potter, the son of his worst enemy, James Potter. Didn't he hate the boy? He surely hated the boy's father.

But as Severus thought through his time with Harry, he found that he couldn't hate Harry. As of right now, the boy was an innocent child in the middle of a terrible situation. But that didn't mean he – heaven forbid – loved the boy! No, it wasn't love. He cared for the child's wellbeing, but not to that extent. Did he even like Harry? He could hardly stand the boy's sudden hugs and bright, trusting smiles. No, it wasn't like.

It was tolerance.

That was the word. He tolerated Harry. And the bond they now had didn't seem to care, as long as he didn't push the boy away.

Severus sighed and rubbed at his face tiredly. What a long day. He wondered how Harry was doing, seeing as how the boy had been in his quarters alone with a house elf all day. Eve had reported to him at lunch saying that the boy had shown little interest in his lunch, complaining that his stomach hurt. Severus remembered that the boy had probably not eaten full meals like the dinner and breakfast he had fed the kid, and now his stomach was hurting as it tried to adjust. Severus had sent Eve back to Harry with a stomach soother, and he told Eve to deliver a hearty snack for the boy in an hour or so, along with an antiemetic and appetite stimulator. Harry would probably be on that until his stomach adjusted again.

He should probably head down to his quarters and join Harry for dinner at the very least. It probably wasn't very appropriate leaving a child alone for so long. But there wasn't much he could do about that. As he returned the library books, Eve appeared at his side with a loud pop.

"Master Snape!" she exclaimed in a nervous breath, "Professor McGonagall is in your quarters with Ma- err, Harry!"

Severus groaned, sure that Minerva had discovered the boy if Eve was exhilaratingly alerting him to her presence. Didn't that woman know how to knock? Although, he had allowed her entrance to his quarters without his permission before. He usually didn't care as long as she had good reason. Well, he better go fix this.

He dismissed Eve and quickly left the library and headed to his quarters. Upon arrival, he was surprised to see Harry smiling down at a completed puzzle on the floor. Harry smiled up at him, his eyes brightening, but the boy said nothing as he looked back down at the puzzle. As he looked closer, Severus realized the stars in the puzzle actually twinkled and occasionally a shooting star or comet shot across the wooden puzzle. It was a muggle puzzle, so Severus was sure Minerva edited the little puzzle. Wonderful.

Severus also saw a little colorful robot toy in Harry's hands. Probably another of Minerva's editions.

"There you are, Severus Snape!" came Minerva's voice.

Severus sighed and turned to face her as she came out from his kitchen and glared at him. "You better start explaining before I regain my senses and alert the Aurors! Harry Potter has been missing for days and he's been here this whole time! Are you trying to cause a mass panic in the wizarding world!? You know what that boy means to the public! Why is he here? Well, answer me!"

"I can explain," Severus said, holding up his hands defensively. "But it might just be easier to show you my conversation with Albus and what happened at the hotel."

Minerva crossed her arms and seemed to pout for a moment, looking down at the boy who was watching them with interest, before nodding and saying, "Fine. If it'll be easier."

Severus led Minerva to his lab, telling Harry to stay put in the living room, and pulled out a pensieve. Severus pulled the memories of his conversation with Albus about Harry running away and the plan to scare the boy into staying put; some brief moments at the hotel, such as the bruises on Harry's back and the boy's strange questions about magic and freakiness; the brief encounter with the Dursleys; eavesdropping on Albus and a social worker; and then rescuing Harry. Severus kept out the strange bond part and his arrest, as well as the time at the swimming pool. That was all unneeded information.

Once Minerva was done observing everything, she seemed teary eyed, but they quickly flashed with anger.

"I knew it! I knew those people were terrible caregivers for Harry. But Albus didn't listen to me. Now look at what the poor boy's been through."

"And that is why no one can know he is here."

"Oh Severus, if only it were that easy. How long can you possibly keep him hidden here?"

"I'll find a way. Starting with some better security on my quarters."

"Why don't you inform the Ministry, they could help . . ."

"They will do what they think is best, Minerva. And Albus will hear of it and he can be very influential. And you know what the man wants done with Harry."

"But . . . oh, I don't know, Severus. You're playing a risky game."

"I know. But I just need time to find Harry good family . . ."

"You're not keeping him?"

"What?"

Minerva blinked at him before shaking her head, "Never mind."

Severus frowned but continued.

"This is temporary. I just need enough time to find Harry someplace permanent to stay and then once Harry is settled, I'll work things out with the ministry. It'll be harder for them to remove Harry once he is settled in a new home and is secure. Besides, I have proof of abuse and I'm sure that Skeeter would love a good headliner. This plan should work."

"But Severus, I mean, do you even know how to take care of a child? Even if it is for a short time? I mean you're just a kid yourself!"

"I am not . . ."

"Don't argue with me Severus Snape! You're the youngest of the staff currently here. Now answer me, do you know the first thing about raising kids?"

"Well, let's see," Severus began sarcastically, "three meals a day with water always available, a few treats here and there to reward good behavior, a place to sleep, occasionally walks every now and then . . ."

Realizing what Severus was talking about, she rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. This man could be so frustrating sometimes.

"Haha, Severus," Minerva followed Severus out of the lab and back to the living room, where Harry was winding up his robot and watching it walk around on the floor. "This is serious, though. I will agree with your plan, however. On one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"You let me help you."

"Absolutely not. This is difficult enough as it is . . ."

"Don't you give me any of that, young man. You need my help. I may not have had children of my own, but I did have enough experience with young ones to know enough. Do you honestly think its healthy to just leave a kid down here all the time? With no one to play with? Nothing to do?"

"I have a schedule in the making that includes learning material and chores for him to do, mostly making his bed and picking up after himself, but . . ."

"It's not enough," Minerva insisted. "He needs a teacher. And I have Wednesdays and Saturdays free. Perhaps I can tutor him. And before you say no, think about what is best for Harry. He needs more company than a grumpy potions master and a busy house elf."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding.

"Fine. You can tutor him those days. Will that satisfy you?"

"No. He needs more clothes. I took the liberty of looking around at what you have supplied. More clothes, more toys, and more books. Kids need stimulation, you know. It is very important to their health. And a thousand-piece puzzle? Really? Isn't he seven?"

"So? It would have kept him busy."

"Oh? One more question. Is there a reason he won't talk to me?" Minerva looked down at the boy.

Severus smirked as he said, "He's selective about who he speaks to and in front of."

"Get off your high horse, Severus."

Suddenly, Eve popped into the room, grabbing both adults' attention.

"I's just need to inform Master Snape that Harry was in your lab and study today. Eve made sure he left – Eve did! And Harry was very good otherwise."

Severus turned his eyes on Harry with a look of disbelief as Eve popped away.

"You went into my lab and my study? After I specifically told you not to? Why would you do that? Did you think I just make up rules just to have rules for you? I told you . . ." Severus groaned as he rubbed at his face with a hand. Harry just stared up at him with a trembling lower lip and big, green, sad eyes. Children made no sense sometimes. Severus glared at Minerva as the woman began laughing.

"Oh, Severus," she smiled. "Welcome to the world of parenting."

"I want out," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'll be on my way," Minerva decided, picking up the detention log she had come for. "I'll find some more age appropriate items for Harry and I'll see you later, handsome man," Minerva cooed at Harry, who smiled at her and waved as she headed for the door. Severus followed her, opening the door for her. Minerva paused outside the door and looked up at Severus. "You know, you might want to consider hiding Harry at your –"

"No!" Severus growled. "Absolutely not. You know I've cut off those ties."

"It's been five years, Severus."

"I don't care."

"See?" Minerva gave Severus a pointed look. "You really are still just a child. I'll see you around. Take care of Harry."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Severus called after her. He shook his head as he shut his door. He saw Harry staring up at him with a smile. He glared back at the boy.

"I like Minny," Harry stated.

"Minny?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"She told me I could call her that. Do you know she can turn into a cat?"

"I still can't believe you disobeyed me as soon as I left," Severus frowned.

"Sorry," Harry pulled on his sad face.

"Don't give me that. If you ever go into any of those rooms without my knowledge or permission again . . ." Severus wasn't really sure what to threaten the boy with, so he just gave Harry a pointed look. Harry seemed to get the message and nodded his head. "Good. Now come to the table. Dinner is ready."

Harry jumped up with his robot, gladly holding up the new toy to show to Severus, who simply nodded and directed the boy to the table.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Twenty Questions

Thank you all for the wonderful, supportive reviews! I enjoy writing this for you as much as you must enjoy reading it!

* * *

Harry happily sat down at the table for dinner. He was glad Mr. Snape was back from teaching classes. It had been quite lonely all day. Until Minny showed up. She made things a lot more fun, especially the cool twinkling puzzle and the new robot toy. He set his new toy on the table and wound it up to watch it walk around. Minny was nice; he'd like to see her again. Although, meeting her made him wonder how . . .

"Toys off the table," Mr. Snape said in a stern voice as he sat down at the table.

Harry blushed and quickly set the toy on the floor. Since when were toys ever allowed on the table? Even at his aunt and uncle's toys were never on the table. How could he be so stupid to think that that rule would change here? There were normal rules that everyone should know.

"I'd rather you put that toy on your bed, but for now it can remain there," Mr. Snape continued. "Our dinner should be arriving shortly. Tomorrow, all toys stay on your bed or in the living area."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. Harry remembered his thoughts about Minny. "Mr. Snape? How did Minny know my name?"

"Well, since I can accurately assume you didn't tell her your name, you are rather famous in the wizarding world. I'd say anyone who sees your scar will know your name. And some will just have to look at you and know you. You're like a mirror image of your father."

Mr. Snape made a face as he said the last phrase, a face like he had tasted something awful. Harry paid little attention to that though, too curious about why he would be famous. He was a nobody. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs. He always did freaky things. And then he'd always run away. He was a bad boy.

"I'm not famous. I'm just a freak."

Mr. Snape's face seemed to darken, and the man just stared at Harry, making the boy slowly grow uncomfortable. Silence followed for several long seconds and Harry squirmed slightly under the unyielding eyes of the professor.

"New rule," Mr. Snape finally spoke, "you are never allowed to say that word again. If you do, I'll hex your mouth full of suds."

Harry made a face himself at the image that presented in his mind. He didn't want that to happen. But how could he avoid saying it when it was what he was? He couldn't possibly be famous! Could he?

"You are not a freak, Harry," Mr. Snape spoke up again. "Far from it."

Harry remembered that Mr. Snape said something about his scar. Is that what made him famous?

"Is my scar famous?" Harry asked.

Mr. Snape snorted, but Harry wasn't sure what was so funny. Mr. Snape said, "In a sense, yes. Your scar is kind of what made you famous. Or at least, how you got it. Do you . . . know how you got it?"

"In a car accident."

"A car accident? No-no, who told you that. Wait, don't answer that."

Harry watched as Mr. Snape sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. The man was quiet again for a few seconds before his dark eyes looked up at him.

"You see, Harry, there are good wizards and witches, and bad wizards and witches – just like how there are good people and bad people. Understand?"

Harry nodded. He knew how there were good and bad people. Bad people went to prison and slept in cupboards. Good people get good food three times a day. And lots of toys. And new clothes and not Dudley's old ones. At least, that's what Aunt Petunia always said.

"Your parents were good people, Harry. They were Aurors, actually. Very good people." Harry made a confused face that Mr. Snape must have noticed because the man said, "aurors are like . . . err, police, in a sense. Your parents fought bad people and protected good people."

Harry nodded with a smile. That he understood. It was nice hearing good things about his parents. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never had anything good to say. Maybe they didn't know his parents as well as they thought they did.

"Before you were even born," Mr. Snape continued, "there was a dark wizard – a bad wizard – who wanted power over the wizarding world; immortality, or to live forever; and to rid the world of muggles, or people without magic."

"Is it possible to live forever?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well," Mr. Snape drummed the table with his fingers, "there are ways to . . . extend life. But in my opinion, it is quite impossible to live forever. Anyway, one night a prophesy was told about someone who could defeat this dark wizard, someone born at the end of July."

"My birthday is the thirty-first. Me?"

"You were an option. Your parents knew this, and they hid from this dark wizard. But . . . long story short, he found your parents hiding place and, though they did their best to protect – your mother even jumped in front of a killing curse for you – both of your parents were killed, and then he tried to kill you. But because of your mother's sacrifice for you, the curse . . . didn't kill you. That's how you got that scar. And that is why you are famous – for surviving a killing curse."

"So . . ." Harry frowned. That didn't sound at all like the story his aunt and uncle told him. "Mum and Dad didn't die in a car crash? They weren't good-for-nothing drunks?"

"Excuse me? Absolutely not!" Mr. Snape exclaimed. "Your mother . . . and your father, they were heroes, Harry. Very good people."

Harry's lip trembled, and his eyes burned as they watered. "They died because of me?"

"What? No! You're getting the wrong idea – they died for you. They were protecting you from a very bad man. He would have gone after you no matter what. You did nothing wrong. You were a baby. The Dark Lord is to blame for their deaths, not you."

"The Dark Lord?" Harry asked, looking at Mr. Snape through watery eyes. "Was that his name?"

Harry watched as Mr. Snape seemed to pale and the man just stared at him, though his eyes seemed a bit distant, like maybe the man was thinking. Harry looked down, wondering if he had asked the wrong question. His eyes hurt, and he rubbed at them. His aunt and uncle had lied to him about his parents. They were good people! He knew that! He always knew that! But why would they lie to him? And why would a mean person kill his parents? How could anyone be so mean? Harry sniffed as tears fells from his eyes. He did make freaky things happen. Even as a baby.

"Are you crying?" Mr. Snape asked, his tone evident of disbelief. "There's no need to cry, I . . . maybe it was too much, too soon?"

Harry just shrugged, still sniffling and rubbing at the tears. He shouldn't be crying – sniveling freaks were punished. Mr. Snape didn't seem to have any intention of punishing him. He hadn't before. In fact, tears seemed to make the man stop asking questions and it also seemed to make him . . . nicer, dare he say? Well, in moments he was being a little too growls and yells. Harry sniffed again, unable to stop his tears.

Suddenly, a hand clasped Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at the hand and over at Mr. Snape. The man was frowning and seemed uncomfortable as he just rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. Then, he patted the boy's shoulder as he said, "there, there."

Harry shot out of his seat and quickly wrapped his arms around Mr. Snape, hugging the man tightly around his midsection. Mr. Snape tensed and didn't move, but Harry refused to let go. He just wanted comfort. He wanted a way to end the flow of tears. He had never been allowed to hug his aunt or uncle, but Mr. Snape had yet to push him away. But if the man did, he might just lose himself in a flood of tears. He clung tighter to Mr. Snape, hoping the man would give him some form of comfort.

Then, the man patted his back in randomly paced thumps. They were a bit harder than a nice pat but not too hard to really hurt. Harry would have liked them to be a bit gentler but he wasn't going to tell Mr. Snape anything. He would take whatever comfort he could get. They were distracting him from his terrible thoughts though, so Harry didn't mind.

"There, there," Mr. Snape said again, "err, better now?"

A hug would have been nice, but Harry wasn't going to push his luck with Mr. Snape. He did nothing to deserve a hug. The pats were nice though. Harry nodded his head, letting go of Mr. Snape, who gently pushed him back into his seat.

"I'm sorry," Harry felt the need to say. He shouldn't have jumped on Mr. Snape like that.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. You were upset."

"Master Snape, sir," squeaked Eve as she popped into the room, startling Harry. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Eve," Mr. Snape seemed to sigh with relief as she popped away and dinner appeared. "Here we go. Steak, mashed potatoes, with steamed carrots and green beans. Doesn't that look good? Here, I have another appetite stimulator I want you to take."

Harry obediently accepted the strange glass Mr. Snape called a vial and took a sip. He hated this odd tasting thing. He hoped Mr. Snape didn't give him these strange medicines he called potions often. But the food did look really good. Harry handed the vial back to Mr. Snape and wiped at his eyes one last time. Eve's appearance brought up another question Harry had from earlier.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?" Mr. Snape set to work cutting up his steak, looking a bit annoyed at yet another question.

"Why does Eve call you Master?"

"She's being respectful."

"Should I call you Master, then?"

Mr. Snape paused and looked up at Harry with a befuddled look. "No," he said softly, as though his voice was miles away from his thoughts. Then, Mr. Snape seemed to refocus, and he shook his head firmly. "No, that wouldn't be appropriate. You may continue to address me as you do."

"Oh. Why does she have to call you Master?"

"She doesn't have to, she just chooses to. Now be quiet and eat."

Harry picked up his fork and stabbed the big piece of steak. He directed the steak to the edge of his plate, then leaned down and bit at it, trying to pull off a piece with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Snape snapped. "Sit up! Use your knife and cut the steak in pieces. No, not like that – here, let me . . ."

Harry allowed Mr. Snape to take the fork and knife and show him how to properly hold the utensils and cut the meat. Harry tried to fight the warmth spreading across his cheeks from his lack of experience with eating some foods. He had never really had steak before and the bite he had gotten was so juicy! But he had to eat the right way – not like an ungrateful brat. Mr. Snape was helping him though. Harry accepted the utensils back from Mr. Snape and allowed the man to adjust his hold. Then, he cut a piece off the steak himself.

"Good," Mr. Snape nodded, sitting back down in his own seat. "I expect you to eat those vegetables as well."

"Yes, sir."

They ate in silence for a few moments, Harry thinking about his first day with Mr. Snape. It had been rather lonely, but now that Mr. Snape was back, it would be better. Just like the time at the hotel, surely. And Minny had been a great bonus! She was so cool! A thought struck Harry suddenly.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn into a cat?"

"No."

"Oh. Can I turn into a cat?"

"No."

"Oh. How can Minny turn into a cat?"

"She is an animagus. She trained herself to become one."

"Oh. Can I train to become a . . . animagus thingy?"

"To become an animagus requires advanced magic beyond your years, Harry. That is a very hard magic to learn and there's a lot you need to go through in order to become one. And then there's the whole process of registering with the ministry, but in simpler terms, you are too young at the moment to attempt anything."

"Oh."

Harry's face fell, and he stared down sadly at his food. It would have been so cool if he could have turned into a cat. Was that the only animal one could turn into. Harry figured he'd never know, since he wouldn't become one anytime soon. He puckered out his lower lip, staring down at his half eaten plate.

"You know," Mr. Snape suddenly said, "your father was an animagus. A big stag."

Harry looked up at the man. His father could turn into an animal? How brilliant was that! But wait, "What's a stag?"

"It's a deer. Like this." Mr. Snape made a weird movement with his wand and a small hologram of a deer appeared, silvery in color, with large antlers on its head. Harry stared in awe and laughed as the stag sneezed on him before disappearing. Mr. Snape snorted as well, but then frowned and returned back to eating.

Harry did the same, a small smile still on his face. His father had been an animagus! That was incredible! And a stag. Harry wondered if his father would have been a really big one. He couldn't really picture an accurate size, considering he had never seen a buck before. Mr. Snape seemed to know a lot about his parents.

"Mr. Snape?"

"What now?"

"Were you friends with my parents?"

Mr. Snape fell silent, his fork clattering on his plate rather clumsily. Mr. Snape picked it up again.

". . . I was with your mother. Not your father."

"Why not my Dad?"

"I just . . . enough questions. Finish your vegetables."

Harry ate a bite of green beans. Why didn't Mr. Snape want to talk about his parents? Maybe he was sad they were gone. He was so stupid to ask a question like that. Clearly Mr. Snape was upset that they were dead – or at least his mother. Mr. Snape had been friends with her, so he had known her, unlike Harry. Besides, it really wasn't Harry's business to ask these questions anyway. Children were meant to be seen, not heard. Uncle Vernon taught him that.

After a minute, Mr. Snape spoke again.

"I'd like to reinforce that when I say a room is off limits, it is off limits. You are not to enter my study or lab again, understood?"

"Yes, sir. But it looks fun."

"What does?"

"Your lab. Where you make potions. I want to make a potion."

"My lab is not a playground. It can be very dangerous. Think of potions like . . . explosive chemicals. One wrong move and you can cause yourself a lot of damage."

"Can I maybe watch you sometime, then?" Harry asked. He really wanted to see a potion up close. If it was too dangerous to make one himself, maybe he could watch Mr. Snape make one. Mr. Snape sighed as he seemed to stare off at something across the room. Harry followed his gaze but didn't see anything. He looked back at Mr. Snape, who looked down at him.

"Maybe."

It wasn't a no, so Harry gladly accepted the answer with a smile.

"I said maybe." Mr. Snape stated again firmly.

"I know. I'll be really good."

"Hmm." Mr. Snape went back to eating. Harry did the same.

* * *

Severus sat in his armchair, looking over the schedule he had created for Harry and the list of rules he had yet to hang somewhere. He had added the "the word freak is forbidden" rule. He had to convince that boy that he was not a freak. He had sent Harry off to brush his teeth and dress for bed. However, his mind was far from working on the schedule and rules. His thoughts were back on the conversations he had had during dinner with the boy. The boy knew so little about who he was, what had happened to his parents, and even about magic in general. It was frustrating really. And he was the one left to answer all the questions. None of this was fair.

If Albus had just removed the boy from that despicable family to begin with, he wouldn't have to deal with Harry. He never would have met the boy. And now that he had Harry in his care, Severus had no choice but to expose the boy to the wizarding world. Whether that was what Albus wanted or not.

While explaining Harry's past, the origin of the scar and death of his parents, he had omitted several details the boy could live without for the time being. He still cringed at his slip though. He hadn't meant to refer to that "dark wizard" as the Dark Lord. It just came so naturally to him he thought nothing of it. He briefly wondered how Harry would feel if he knew that Mr. Snape had been the one to tell the Dark Lord of the prophesy, resulting in the events that had occurred.

If he had just kept his goddamed mouth shut . . .

It was history now, Severus sighed. No one could rewrite history; one could simply learn from it. And he would make no more mistakes. He had to do what was best for Harry; he had to do what Lily would want for her son.

And Lily would want her little boy in a good home, with loving parents who actually cared about his wellbeing. Severus would make sure of it. He made a promise – not to Albus, not to the Dark Lord – but to Lily.

"Mr. Snape?"

Severus blinked and looked up at Harry standing in front of his chair, holding a book open to a page with a finger pointing to a word. The boy was dressed in the pajamas from last night.

"Yes?"

"What does "burrow" mean?"

"Burrow? What are you reading?"

"Leo the Lop," Harry held up the book that had a long-eared rabbit on the cover. "Minny gave it to me."

"So I see," Severus sighed. "Well, a burrow is a hole in the ground, usually dug out by some kind of animal. Rabbits in your case."

"But it says the "entire burrow of bunnies," Harry read. "That doesn't make sense if it means holes."

"Well, it's like . . ."

Severus paused as Harry crawled up into the chair Severus was in, holding the book between them. Heck, the boy was practically on his lap. In Severus's opinion, Harry was too comfortable around him. It made Severus uncomfortable. He was silent for a moment as he stared down at the boy and the book, before clearing his throat and deciding to answer the question as quickly as he could so the boy would leave him be.

"Well, here, burrow refers to a group. Rabbits make burrows, holes in the ground to live in. So, sometimes they are called a burrow of bunnies when seen in a group. Does that make sense now?"

Harry smiled up at him and nodded but didn't move off Severus's lap. Instead, he leaned more against the man. "Can you read it to me?"

Severus stared down at Harry. Was this child serious? He was not reading a book to him! The boy could clearly read fine on his own, surprisingly.

"Just until I have to go to bed?"

"You . . . you should go get in bed now. You need your sleep."

"Just a couple pages? Please? It'll help me fall asleep faster."

Severus bit back a growl, biting his cheek. The nerve of this brat. Severus stared down at the book the boy was holding and back at Harry. Well, if Harry was promising to go to bed faster, then he might as well as indulge just this once.

"Fine, but you better go right to sleep after."

Harry smiled and nodded as Severus took the book in his own hands.

"I mean it, right to sleep. And I'm only reading a couple pages."

Harry nodded again, snuggling against Severus's side.

"This will not become a nightly ritual, understand?"

Harry nodded again, saying, "Can you read it now?"

"Mind your cheek."

Severus cleared his throat and began reading the page they were on. He read the next page as well, before a thought occurred to him. He should probably make sure Harry was aware of his plans. The plans to find the boy a good home. He had mentioned it before but perhaps he should drill the message home.

"Harry, you do realize that you being here is only temporary."

The boy's green eyes flicked up to his dark ones, sparkling behind the glasses the child wore, reminding Severus of both Lily and James Potter.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, I'd like to find you a suitable family. You deserve better and . . ."

"I like being with you."

"I . . . you don't know that. You've hardly been here two days."

"But before that, we were at the hotel."

"I know, it's just, you need a . . . a proper family, maybe a mother and father, siblings, perhaps?"

"I don't want that. I want to be with you."

"Harry, I can't . . . This is a very complicated . . ." Severus sighed heavily, resting the book over his knee as he focused on Harry. "Remember when I told you about that dark wizard who murdered your parents?"

"Yes."

"Well, because of that, there are . . . dangerous people who would love nothing more than to harm you. You need to be somewhere safe and in a place where you can be protected."

"I feel safe with you. You can protect me."

"No . . . no, not me. You need a . . . a home. It's . . . complicated, Harry."

"Is it?" Harry pouted up at him. "You keep saying that, but . . . does it have to be?"

"Enough of this," Severus groaned out. "Just remember that this is temporary."

"Okay," Harry sighed defeatedly. "But you can read to me, still, right?"

"Of course. But just a couple more pages. Then it's bedtime."

And so, the story of Leo the Lop was told: how he couldn't even tell his ears hanged in an unusual manner—but the other bunnies noticed and started making fun of Leo for it. Leo didn't like not being normal, so he tried to change the natural direction of his loppy ears, mustering the energy of the tiny muscles at their base to hold them straight up. But when that fails, he hangs upside down from a tree limb to let gravity do the work. That is when a possum tells him that he looked normal before, when he was on the ground. The story ended with "If we're normal and Leo is normal, then normal is whatever you are!"

Severus finished and closed the book before looking down at Harry, surprised to find the boy sound asleep against his side. He hadn't even noticed the boy doze off. Then why on earth didn't he stop reading the silly book!? Severus sighed as he wondered how to maneuver out of the chair without waking Harry. The boy had to go get in his bed, he might as well as wake him.

Severus rested a hand on the boy's shoulder to shake him awake, then paused, staring down at the peaceful face.

He couldn't wake him. He would feel terrible for disrupting his sleep.

Severus gathered his arms carefully and unsurely under the boy, pausing when Harry shifted slightly. When Harry was still again, Severus slowly lifted the boy up and stood from the chair, allowing the book to fall to the ground. He carried the slumbering child into the bedroom and to the small bed, where he laid him down and pulled the covers securely around him.

He watched as Harry snuggled into the pillow, a small smile gracing his lips against his will. He shook his head to wipe the smile away. What was he doing?

Severus sighed. If only Harry could be as easily convinced as Leo the Lop that he was as normal as everyone else and not a freak. Severus closed his eyes. Great, now he was referencing children's books. Next, he will be singing lullabies and kissing booboos. Just lovely. Severus walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He needed to work on grading anyway. Perhaps that would help clear his mind.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Leo the Lop by Stephen Cosgrove. I hope you liked it!

For the record, one of my least favorite sayings is: children are meant to be seen, not heard. Everyone should always have the right to be heard. Silence can be dangerous. Little life lesson I guess, ;-)


	8. Schedules and Routines

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"And then, after I found that hamburger in the garbage, I went back to the pretty lion statue and got right up in his paws to sleep for the night," Harry said as he happily followed Mr. Snape through the big bookstore.

Mr. Snape had woken him up early, so they could walk to Hogsmeade and go to some stores. Mr. Snape had used the invisibility spell like when they had snuck in to the big castle. Harry also had to drink some weird potion that changed his hair to a blond and his eyes to a hazel, as well as concealing his scar. Mr. Snape had explained that Hogsmeade was a village of just wizards and witches – no muggles, which Harry now knew were people without magic. What a strange word – muggle. That didn't matter though – Mr. Snape was buying him clothes! He got new jeans and sweater, weird clothes that Mr. Snape called robes, and even new shoes. It had been jaw dropping watching a tape measure fly around him to measure different parts of his body and then see all the clothes come flying towards him. And then, when it was all over, Mr. Snape shrunk everything and put them all in his pockets.

Now, they were at a bookstore and Mr. Snape asked a worker for teaching books for little kids. He grabbed books on writing and math and history and science and then he had Harry pick out a few books just to read for fun! Harry struggled to pick out just a few – they all looked so interesting. And Minny had already given him so many cool books! Harry grabbed three books – The first issue to _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ by L. C. A. Comics (a comic book about the adventures of a French muggle), _A Children's Anthology of Monsters_ by Newt Scamander (informative fairy tales about different magical creatures), and _Manxmouse_ by Paul Gallico (a novel about a strange mouse that went on little adventures). He recognized _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ as one Mr. Snape had given him, so he was glad to add to his growing collection of books.

While shopping, Mr. Snape had asked him about his time alone on the streets. Harry had happily recollected his time away from the Dursleys, starting with how he had snuck out of the house and ran to his school to hide in between the dumpsters, where he had collected some food. Then he had searched for the prison for days (he wasn't really exaggerating the two days he had looked) to find Mr. Snape before he had to start asking people for directions. A couple people actually bought him food. Except people got suspicious of him and tried to grab him. Then he had to keep running and running away from Surrey. He slept in trees and under shrubs a few times and then one day he wished to see Mr. Snape and ended up near those four lions and statue.

"I'd prefer if you stayed away from dumpsters and garbage in general from this point forward," Mr. Snape said, looking down at Harry.

Harry nodded as he watched all the books shrink to be placed in Mr. Snape's pockets.

"And then that's when you decided to reach out to me and sent a patronus like image of yourself to my quarters, is that correct?"

"What's a pat-tone-us?"

"Patronus. It's like a . . . err, well, it's mostly used as an anti-demen- . . . well, it's complicated, Harry. It's kind of like that stag I showed you last night, remember that? Something . . . like that."

Harry thought back to the silvery image of the stag Mr. Snape had shown him. He nodded, even though he still had so many questions. Mr. Snape just sighed.

"Now, I believe we have one last stop to make."

"What's that?"

"The toy shop. As Minerva instructed."

Mr. Snape didn't look happy at all to be going to a toy shop, but Harry was excited. He had never been to a toy shop. He happily followed Mr. Snape out of the bookstore and to a building filled with various wizarding and muggle toys alike. Harry gasped and stared in awe, frozen in the entryway. Mr. Snape tugged him further inside.

"Now, Harry," Mr. Snape said in a serious voice. "We need to be back at Hogwarts in a half hour. I have an afternoon class to attend to. You may pick out three things to keep yourself occupied. Be quick about it."

Harry nodded and took a single step away from Mr. Snape. He stared in awe at the shelves and shelves of toys there were. It was incredible! Who knew there could be so many toys? And Mr. Snape was letting him pick out a couple? Three to be exact. And after all the clothes and books and . . . it was too much! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would have never let him do something like this. He never did anything to deserve this. Only good boys were allowed to get toys. Why was Mr. Snape allowing this? Was he – the lonely freak who lived under the cupboards – a good boy? Oops – he wasn't allowed to say freak anymore. But Mr. Snape couldn't hear his thoughts. But it still wasn't allowed – he was being a bad boy just standing there! What was wrong with him?

Harry felt his eyes water and he sniffed to try and hold back his sad tears. He didn't deserve toys. He couldn't pick out three. This felt wrong.

"Why are you crying – you're in a toy store!" Mr. Snape said from behind him.

Harry realized a couple tears had escaped his eyes and were slowly trailing down his cheeks. Mr. Snape was now standing at his side once more and staring down at him with a concerned look. Harry shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. "Nothing," he muttered, "I'm not crying."

"Do not lie to me. What is the matter?" Mr. Snape sighed agitatedly, then took in a breath and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then spoke in a calmer voice, "Is it . . . perhaps overwhelming? You are not used to this, are you? Picking out toys for yourself, I mean."

Harry nodded. It was overwhelming. It was too much! Mr. Snape was too nice for a boy like him.

"Why don't . . . err, we could . . . perhaps pick out a couple things together?" Mr. Snape hesitantly held out a hand to Harry.

Harry rubbed at his eye one last time and smiled softly before accepting Mr. Snape's hand. He allowed Mr. Snape to lead him down an aisle that had shelves of various toys for kids – from beginner broomsticks to Wizard's chess to animated stuffed animals. It was all so strange to Harry, but Mr. Snape didn't seem at all surprised when a dragon figure breathed a small flame of harmless fire. Harry had jumped at that, but Mr. Snape offered a reassuring squeeze of Harry's hand. Then, Mr. Snape led Harry down a different aisle, where toys were less mobile and flighty. Harry relaxed a bit more and smiled at some normal stuffed animals.

After a ten-minute search, Harry decided on a game of wizard's checkers (something he could play with Mr. Snape), a muggle Lego space set, complete with a spaceship, an astro man, a space dozer, and a shuttle, and finally, a six pack of never-drying playdough. Mr. Snape had to encourage him to actually pick out what he liked, otherwise, they would have left with nothing. Harry was still feeling very overwhelmed, but he smiled at Mr. Snape all the way back to Hogwarts, knowing that his invisibility would keep the man from ever knowing he was staring at him in admiration.

Once back at Hogwarts, Mr. Snape said they had a schedule to go over still but they would do that when Mr. Snape returned from teaching his class. Mr. Snape flicked his wand at a feather (which Mr. Snape called a quill) and it turned into a small, three-drawer dresser for all his new clothes, which flew out of Mr. Snape's pockets and into their respective places. Then Mr. Snape emptied his pockets of the books he had bought and set them on top of the dresser. He set the toys on the shelf with the others of Harry's before saying he would be back and leaving.

Lunch was served, and Harry took his appetite stimulator and ate a ham and swiss sandwich with steamed carrots and broccoli on the side. He enjoyed the food and happily gulped down pumpkin juice, belatedly remembering he was supposed to drink it slowly. He would remember for dinner.

Harry stood and took his plate, cup, and utensils to the kitchen, prepared to wash and dry, but as soon as he set everything down in the sink, they vanished. This place was strange. Harry wondered if there was anything he would have to clean, but the entire room was as clean as it was yesterday. There wasn't even a speck of dust in sight. He wondered if Eve did the cleaning and how since he never saw her. Harry scuffed his feet as he walked past the fridge, pausing to stare up at the rules listed on the fridge.

 **Apartment Rules**

Do not enter my study or lab

Do not touch my wand

Listen to Eve when I am not around

Do not answer the door should anyone knock. If someone enters, besides myself and Minny, hide in the bedroom and lock the door.

If there is an emergency, tell Eve to alert me

Freak is a Forbidden Word

Such strange rules. Mr. Snape had put them up yesterday evening, saying that he might add more as time went on. Harry sighed as he stared at the rules. They were so different from his relative's rules. For one, Mr. Snape forgot to add no talking, no crying, no running, no playing, and no touching anything. But Mr. Snape seemed to want him to break those rules. Except the no crying. Mr. Snape didn't seem to like crying. Not in a bad way, more like a way when Harry cried embarrassingly in front of his class. Maybe crying makes Mr. Snape feel uncomfortable, too.

Harry walked around the rooms, pausing in front of the potions lab door. He really wanted to watch Mr. Snape make a potion. It sounded like so much fun. But that room was forbidden unless Mr. Snape invited him in. It was dangerous, though how, Harry wasn't really sure. Mr. Snape compared it to chemistry, but Harry didn't know much about chemistry.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry decided to play with all his new toys, testing out everything (except the checkers since that was a two-player game).

The playdough was amazing! No matter how much he rolled and molded with it, it didn't dry out and he could remold the same piece into new shapes again and again. He created a red car with yellow lightning bolts on the side and black bumpers and big black tires. He made a smaller blue car with purple lightning bolts and black bumpers and orange wheels (since he ran out of black). He raced the cars around the bedroom before deciding to pack the playdough away and open his new Lego sets. He spent a couple hours building the spaceship and the astro man when Mr. Snape returned.

"Mr. Snape!" Harry called to him happily, running over to the man entering the living area. "Look at my spaceship! And my astronaut!"

"Err, they are nicely done, Harry," Mr. Snape said. "Put those back on your shelf by your bed and come sit down on the couch. We have a few things to discuss."

"Okay," Harry smiled, running back to the room and setting his new creations on the shelf by his other belongings, including the robot toy Minny had transfigured from the Rubik's cube. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the toys for a moment longer, his imagination taking over. He envisioned his astronaut flying into space and landing on the moon, only to run into – a giant, evil space robot! The robot was blocking the way back to the ship! The astronaut will have to fight the robot, so he pulls out his awesome laser gun and blasts an arm. But the arm grows back each time he shoots it off! And then the robot shoots lasers back! The astronaut jumps behind a big moon rock, only for a laser to blast it to pieces. The astronaut runs for another moon rock, shooting his gun at the robot, but the robot sees where the astronaut is going and blasts that rock before he can hide behind it. The robot has him cornered now and . . .

"Harry!" Mr. Snape's voice cuts through Harry's imagination. "How long does it take to put your toys away? Get back out here!"

Harry jumped off his bed and ran back out to the living room, offering Mr. Snape a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I got distracted."

"Obviously," Mr. Snape frowned, setting tea supplies down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. "Sit. We have much to go over."

Harry obediently sat down next to Mr. Snape and smiled up at the man. Mr. Snape raised a hand and some weird paper came flying out of the forbidden study room. Harry stared down at the strange paper as Mr. Snape held it between them. It was a schedule.

Monday – 8am-10am: Writing

2pm-4pm: Math

Tuesday – 8am-10am: Study Time

2pm-4pm: History

Wednesday – 8am-10am: Lessons with Minerva

2pm-4pm: Study Time

Thursday – 8am-10am: Science

2pm-4pm: Reading

Friday – 8am-10am: Study Time

2pm-4pm: Test

Saturday – 8am-10am: Lessons with Minerva

2pm-4pm: Study Time

"As you can see," Mr. Snape began, "You will spend four hours each day learning and studying. I expect you to use your study time wisely by working on any assignments either I or Minerva may assign you. I have worked your schedule to work around my own and Professor McGonagall's. Mondays, I have a morning lecture, so I will see to your writing when I return in the afternoon, as which we will work on math. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I have labs and classes to attend to, so you'll do most of the work on your own. Thursdays, as you know, I have an afternoon lecture, but I will be quizzing you on your reading material. Any questions so far?"

Harry shook his head. It looked like his boring days were about to get busy.

"Every Friday, you will have a test on everything you've learned in that week. For tomorrow, we will skip that test as you are just starting your schedule. But on Saturday, I will drop you off at Professor McGonagall's office to begin your lesson. On Wednesdays and Saturdays, you will have lessons with her. They will vary from topics on magic to muggle studies, depending on how well you are doing in your subjects. For this first time, I will drop you off, but I'm thinking of having Eve take you to Minerva's office routinely. It would be safer and less conspicuous. I certainly can't be seen visiting her so often and she otherwise. Understand? Any Questions?"

"Are we reading today?" Harry asked. He liked to read and if Mr. Snape would stay and read with him – nothing could be better!

"Well, it's almost four thirty," Mr. Snape said. "As I've said, I have an afternoon lecture. You'll be doing the reading on your own. I believe Saturday will be the day we officially begin your schedule. How does that sound?"

"Oh," Harry couldn't help the small pout. "Okay."

"Any other questions about your schedule? Lunch will continue to be at noon, and you may use your lunch break to . . . err, play with your toys or something until two. I do have a grandfather clock," – Mr. Snape pointed off to the tall clock in the corner of the room – "so, I expect you to keep track of time. Even so, Eve will inform you of when it is two. I expect you to be responsible and start on the work I set out for you. This schedule is nonnegotiable. Questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good. So, err, what have you done today? Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape. All of it. I was going to clean my plate and stuff but it all disappeared."

"Yes, that happens here. The house elves tend to them, as they do everything. I will have Eve hold back on your toys and bed. I expect you to make your own bed each morning and to pick up after your toys and books. Dirty laundry will be collected by the house elves, but I expect you to put your own clothes away when they are returned. I do not want to find anything out of place. You know where your belongings need to be."

"Yes, Mr. Snape. Well, after lunch, I played with my new toys. I made two brilliant racecars with the playdough! One was blue with red lightning bolts – no wait, red with yellow lightning bolts! The other one was blue and purple – oh, now I wish I had saved them, so you could see them! I pretended that the room was a big racetrack . . ."

* * *

Severus allowed Harry to talk about how he had played with the playdough and how amazed he was that it never got even a tiny bit dry from constantly be molded into something new. Then Harry went on to explain how he had followed the instructions to the Lego models so carefully and built the spaceship and astro man. Harry said he would create the shuttle and space dozer tomorrow if there was time, which Severus responded that he was sure there would be plenty of time for that, since they weren't going to start the schedule then.

After Severus had been thoroughly updated on the boy's day, dinner was ready, and they went to the table where Eve served them their food. Harry needed another appetite stimulator in order to eat more than half of his plate. Severus was sure Harry would be on the stimulator for a few more days before he could eat a good portion of his meals without it. Once dinner was over, Severus helped Harry draw a warm bath. While Harry bathed, Severus picked up the daily prophet he had missed that morning in his rush to shop for Harry under Minerva's suggestion. He sat in his armchair and tried to read the news, yet his thoughts strayed to Harry and the situation he found himself in. This would be the second day (full day) he had kept Harry in the castle. So far, his plan was working, he just had to start looking for a suitable family. And pretend to investigate the boy's "disappearance" for Albus. And keep up with his lessons and teaching. And manage his part as Head of Slytherin. And teach and care for a seven-year-old child.

What the bloody hell had he signed himself up for?

After fifteen minutes of distressful thinking and semi-reading the paper, Harry appeared in his pajamas with a board game in his hands.

"Can you play wizard's checkers with me, now?" Harry asked, holding out the game.

Severus stared at the boy in front of him. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He narrowed his eyes.

"Not . . . tonight. I should actually prepare some ingredients for tomorrow's first year classes. Merlin knows they can't prepare their own ingredients properly."

Severus stood and set the Daily Prophet aside, prepared to hide away in his lab. He was just not cut out for amusing children. Harry's face seemed to fall as he set the game on the coffee table, but he looked up at Severus with a hopeful expression.

"Are you going to your lab? Can I come?"

"What have I told you about my lab?"

"But," Harry's lower lip puckered out. "You said that maybe I could watch you sometimes. Please? I'll be good and quiet."

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He's heard that phrase far too often growing up. Be good and quiet indeed. It was all Harry was actually good at – heck, he excelled at it. Well, what harm would it do to have the boy observe him in the lab. Perhaps it would entertain him until bedtime. Maybe the boy would bore of the ingredient preparation he'd fall asleep in the lab. It wasn't a bad idea, honestly.

"Fine," Severus decided. "But just this once."

"Yes, Mr. Snape!" Harry exclaimed, a large smile spreading across his face.

Severus rolled his eyes and led the boy to his lab, holding the door open for him. Harry eagerly stepped inside, staring around at everything as if it was the most amazing place in the world. Severus summoned a variety of ingredients to his prep table, at the same time checking on a simmering cauldron on one of the long tables. He gave the potion a stir and removed it from the heat. He'd vial it all later, after his necessary ingredients were chopped.

"What's that, Mr. Snape?" Harry asked, pointing at the cauldron as he used his hands to push up on the table to get a closer look.

"It is a Fever Reducer and get down!" Severus snapped, picking the boy up and off the table to set him on his feet.

"Sorry."

Severus summoned a stepstool and set it near his prepping station, heightening it so the boy could see above the table. When he was finished, he pointed at it and said, "Sit."

Harry jumped up on the stool and clasped his hands together, resting them in his lap and looking at Severus expectantly. Severus separated a jar of ginger roots from a container of bezoars. He picked up a grater to start on the bezoars first, as that would take the longest.

"Now, I need to grate these bezoars and then –"

"What's a bezoar?"

Severus glared at Harry for his interruption. The boy seemed a bit remorseful, but his eyes still sparkled with curiosity. Severus sighed and looked back at the bezoar he was grating, the tiny pieces collecting in a small, growing pile. He might as well as answer the kid's questions if he was going to have him in there.

"A bezoar," Severus answered, "is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. It looks like this." Severus held up the bezoar pointedly to show Harry. Harry frowned at the stone that seemed to shiny to have been in a goat's stomach.

"That was in a goat's stomach? How did it get there? Do all goats have it?"

"It . . . depends on the type of bezoar. Other animals can create bezoars, as well. Some bezoars are formed by indigestible plant material – as is the case in most ruminants – cows are ruminants, Harry, as are sheep and goats." Severus had seen the question forming on the boy's lips and had answered before the child could ask. "Sometimes a bezoar is a hairball trapped in the stomach. And sometimes it's not in the stomach at all – maybe it's stuck in the throat, perhaps from swallowing food that hasn't been chewed properly. In horses, that is known as choke."

"Is it because they're choking?"

"Hmm," Severus returned to grating. "Indeed. Smart boy."

He ignored how Harry's smile brightened and focused on what he was doing. It was quiet in the lab for a minute.

"This is ginger," Harry suddenly said.

Severus looked at the ginger roots and then at Harry.

"Yes, it is," Severus frowned. "I need to chop them."

"I can help you," Harry offered.

"I don't think giving you a knife would be appropriate."

"It's okay. Aunt Petunia taught me all about chopping, and dicing, and mincing."

Severus froze. Did Harry honestly know the difference between the three? Some adults didn't even know the difference – forget most of his first-year students. Severus felt an anger for Petunia and her horrid husband surge within him. He really wanted to get back at her for her little scene at the hotel and for everything she had put this boy through. Severus closed his eyes, remembering how Harry had begged for him to take the boy in, claiming he could clean, garden, and cook. Clearly, the boy was not fibbing.

"Why don't –" Severus cleared his throat as he felt himself choke a bit from how dry it had gone. "Why don't you show me what you know? Here."

Severus handed Harry his chopping knife and watched the boy closely, making sure he didn't cut himself. Harry picked up a ginger root and began chopping it into even pieces at a slow rate. While Severus could chop them much faster, the boy was doing an adequate job even at his pace. In fact – the ginger was perfect when Harry finished and looked up at him expectantly.

"Did I do okay?" the boy asked quietly.

"Excellent," Severus remarked with a frown. When Harry just stared, Severus blinked and offered a small smile to the child. "You did very good. Why don't you keep at it while I grate these?"

Harry nodded as a smile stretched across his face once more and grabbed another root. Severus shook his head as he watched Harry focus on what he was doing, his tongue sticking out at the corner as he slowly chopped the ginger perfectly. It amazed Severus how the strong the boy was – despite everything he had been through. How willing he was to please adults around him. Severus focused on his own task, working silently alongside Harry. For an hour, the two-finished prepping the ingredients, and when that was done, Severus sent Harry to their room, so he could work on cleaning up.

Severus used the alone time to think over Harry's skill with a knife. And the boy's comment from the hotel. Clearly, Harry was no more than a house elf to the Dursleys'. Severus growled under his breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. If he ever ran into that woman again, he would . . .

A loud tapping sound rang through the apartment. Severus sighed and left his lab to find the source, though the sound was very familiar. He had a feeling he knew what it was. As he entered the living room, Harry was peering out of the bedroom door.

"What's that, sir?" he asked.

"Go back into the room. Shut the door."

Harry did just that. Severus sighed as the incessant tapping continued. There had been no reason for Harry to shut himself in the bedroom door, but he'd rather this little routine be kept between himself and what was outside the door. Severus opened the door and looked down to see a Hen Harrier – a male, pale gray in color with black tipped wings – sitting outside his door, looking up from where it had been tapping its beak on the wood. The bird gave a kek noise and flew into the rooms, landing on the coffee table and offering its leg. Tightly grasped in its talons was a rolled-up piece of parchment. Severus sighed and accepted it, knowing the bird would be gone sooner if he just took the parchment.

 _Dear Severus, I wish I could see you or at least hear your voice again. It's been so long – five years to be exact. I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again: I am sorry. Would you please come see me? If just for a cup of tea? I'm connected to the floo network, all you have to say is MacAuley Estate, Ireland. You are always welcomed, any time, day or night. Or, you could send Kieran off with a message. He'll gladly accept it. Sincerely, your mother, Eileen Prince-MacAuley._

Severus sighed, staring down at the parchment a moment longer before tossing it into the flaming fireplace, watching the parchment crinkle and burn. The hen harrier, Kieran, made that strange noise again as it stared at him, tilting its head.

"I have nothing in return," Severus said, crossing his arms. "The door is still open. Fly away."

"Kek." Kieran just stared back.

Severus sighed again, closing his eyes. It had been five years since he had last spoken to his mother. And five years since their last big argument. It was all they ever did anymore. And it was over the same thing. It didn't matter what they were talking about – somehow, every conversation wound up back to their argument. They could have been discussing the weather and they'd end up arguing. Maybe he always started them, but they were conflicts yet resolved. And he wasn't about to accept any apology yet. Not now, and perhaps not ever.

"Fly away," Severus insisted, opening his eyes and glaring at the bird.

Kieran just kept staring, a strange throaty sound emitting off the bird before he spread his wings and took flight, leaving Severus's quarters. Severus slammed the door shut behind it and collapsed in his armchair. He hated that bird and what it signified. The unsettled turmoils that still existed. The turmoils he didn't want to face. Severus rubbed at his face and closed his eyes, feeling like he could use a beer or something to relax.

"Mr. Snape?" Harry's voice invaded his head.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Harry, who was holding a book in his hands.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a couple words in the beginning. This is a hard book."

Severus looked at the book Harry was holding: _Manxmouse._ Severus sighed again.

"Try reading the first sentence," Severus suggested.

Harry stood at Severus's side, so he could see the page as well.

"There was once ra-rather an ex-ex-extra-extra-or –"

"Extraordinary," Severus corrected.

"Extraordinary," Harry repeated and continued, "old cccc . . . I don't know that word."

"Ceramist," Severus said, looking at the rest of the sentence as he took the book from Harry, "who lived in the village of Buntingdowndale in the heart of England. This is a kid's book? I wouldn't expect you to know a lot of these words."

"What's a ceramist?" Harry asked.

"Someone who makes porcelain things. Why don't you read a different book? One that is easier."

"But this one looks interesting. Can you read it to me?"

There was that question again. Severus frowned at Harry.

"No. I will not. Read an easier book." Severus handed the book back to Harry.

"But," Harry's lips trembled as he stared at the cover. "This looks fun. I want to know what happens with Manxmouse. He looks so different and he probably doesn't like being different. And he goes on cool adventures and . . ."

"Oh, for the love of . . ." Severus growled as he lifted Harry roughly and set him on his lap, snatching the book from the boy. "Fine. I'll read it to you. But just this first chapter. And just this once."

Harry smiled happily and nodded, leaning into Severus as he opened the book to the first chapter. Severus felt as though he had been played but would a seven-year-old really know how to manipulate someone like this. Just to be safe . . .

"This is not going to become a nightly ritual, understand. Just this first chapter, just this once."

"Yes, Mr. Snape."

The boy sounded too satisfied. Severus narrowed his eyes but began reading the first chapter of the book. It was a rather interesting first chapter – events happening, weddings, the very creation of a blue Manx Mouse by a ceramist. Severus had never read this book and found himself intrigued to read the next chapter, but he also noted that Harry was asleep on his lap. He sighed and leaned his head back against the chair cushion. What was happening to him? Why on earth had he agreed to read to the child. Yes, the boy had been on the verge of tears, but that shouldn't bother him. His first years were often on the verge of tears. What made this situation different?

Severus carried Harry to his bed and set the book on the shelf with the other books and toys. It was just this one night. Harry would have to amuse himself with books from now on. This was it. The last night he read to the boy. Harry would have a schedule to follow and homework to occupy his time from now on. This was not a nightly ritual. It wasn't.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	9. Abiding Fears

Probably my favorite chapter thus far! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and please enjoy this next chapter! I dedicate this update to all my wonderful followers and reviewers! It might be a while until I update again because of a school, but I just had to put up another chapter for this story. By the way, _My Little Runaway_ is now published on Wattpad. If you have an account there, you can read this story there as well. I go by the name BlueRowley, which I will be changing other accounts too, just so it does not come as a surprise. Thank you all once more!

* * *

Severus's eyes flew open and the vivid images of Lily's dead body faded away, his heart still pounding in his chest. In his dreams, he always tried to save her, always tried to make it to Godric's Hollow before Voldemort, but alas, he always failed. Severus sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. There was no point fretting over an unrealistic nightmare. Lily was dead. He had been responsible for that. The enormous guilt weighed down upon his shoulders heavier than the world itself. There could never be forgiveness for what he did to Lily – and her family. If not for him, Harry might still be in his caring mother's company instead of suffering under the cruel guardianship of his relatives.

Severus swung his legs over the side of the bed, running a hand through his hair. A nightcap sounded nice. Waving his wand to perform a time check, red numbers appeared in the air: 1:21am. Severus lowered his wand, the numbers vanishing. His eyes lingered over to Harry's bed in the corner of the room . . . except the boy wasn't in the bed.

He jumped up, ignoring the dizziness from doing so, and rushed over to Harry's bed. He threw the blanket to the floor, then scanned the room for the child.

"Lumos!" Severus flicked his wand, lighting the room. He turned on his feet, glancing back at his own bed. He could hear the steady thump of blood passing through his ears, his wand trembling in his shaky hand's grasp, his eyes becoming blurry as he kept spinning on his feet to check every corner in his room. He panted through his mouth, pausing as an idea struck him.

Dropping to the floor, Severus looked under Harry's bed, and instantly, he felt his heart slow and his body stopped shaking. He sighed and rested his head on his hands as he stared at the sleeping figure under the bed. It had been a long time since he had been on the verge of a panic attack. He did not miss the feeling. He studied the boy's features. Harry had a thin face, a body too small and skinny for his age, and a black, messy mop he passed off as hair. He was the mirror image of James Potter, albeit an unhealthy image. Yet, the longer Severus stared, the more of Lily he could see in Harry. The boy's face wasn't all James – not the nose, or the long eyelashes, or those green eyes suddenly staring back at him.

Severus blinked. Harry was awake and staring back at him, indeed.

"What are you doing under here?" Severus asked.

"The bed's uncomfortable," Harry said softly, yawning and rubbing an eye.

"What do you mean it's uncomfortable? Is it too hard? Too soft?"

"No, it's just weird. It's making my back hurt."

Severus thought back to when Harry explained that he had slept in a cupboard, probably for most of his life. Severus was sure no comfortable mattress would fit in a cupboard, so Harry had never really slept on any kind of good mattress for such a length of time. The boy had been with him for two and a half days and three nights now. After sleeping on a terrible excuse for a bed for so long, Harry was sure to be feeling the aches of sleeping on proper mattresses.

"Did you have a mattress in your cupboard?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Was it big and comfy?"

"Mm-mm. It was really small and not that fluffy."

"I see. And you slept on it every night for years." Severus concluded that his guess of Harry's sleeping situation was accurate.

"Sometimes during the day, too. When they would lock me in my cupboard and not let me out."

"Not let you out? For how long?"

"I don't know. Sometimes for the weekend until school. And if they go on vacation but Old Mrs. Figg wasn't around."

Severus had forgotten that Arabella Figg lived near the Dursleys. He wondered if she might be able to supply more information on Harry's home life for evidence when he did have to get the Ministry involved. But hearing that Harry would be oftentimes locked in his cupboard for days on end was frightening and saddening to hear. He sighed, deciding not to think much on it for now.

"Your body will adjust to sleeping on a new surface in time," Severus said. "Perhaps I can adjust the firmness of your mattress for you."

Harry shrugged and said, "Okay." He snuggled into the pillow he had with him, closing his eyes.

Severus stared at the boy a moment longer before finding the floor to be an uncomfortable resting spot. He propped himself on his elbows.

"Harry," Severus began, waiting for the child to open his eyes again, "you must be cold under there without a blanket. The castle isn't exactly warm this time of year."

"I'm okay," Harry said. "I don't mind the cold."

Severus closed his own eyes as a memory of the boy sitting in the alleyway in the middle of a blizzard struck him hard. That memory would haunt him for a long time to come. He wondered if this cupboard Harry had slept in had any blankets for him.

"I'd rather you sleep with a blanket. Minerva would have my head if I let you catch a cold down here."

"Okay."

Severus sighed, adjusting himself on his arms. Harry didn't seem all awake and would probably fall right back to sleep where he was. But the cold of the night would surely disrupt his sleep through the night. Perhaps a snack with the right food would help him stay asleep – and in his bed.

"Why don't you come out from under there and we'll go get a little midnight snack?"

"A midnight snack?" Harry frowned. "Sneaking food at night is bad."

"Well, it's not exactly sneaking if I'm the one insisting on it, now, is it?"

"But it's dark."

"That's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know. But monsters like to hide in the dark. Or maybe . . ."

Harry fell silent.

"Maybe what?" Severus encouraged.

"Maybe . . . Uncle Vernon."

Harry had whispered the name so softly, Severus nearly missed what the boy said. But he understood why Harry was hesitant to wonder around in the dark, even though the boy displayed true bravery each time he ran away from home. Severus sighed.

"I can assure you that your uncle is nowhere near here, Harry."

"And monsters? And ghosts? And bad criminals?"

Severus wondered if Harry was remembering scary stories he may have seen on TV, heard from school, or if his wonderful relatives filled the boy's head with scary fantasies just to torment him. Severus hoped that Harry didn't have an encounter with any of the Hogwarts's ghosts for a long time. Peeves would terrorize Harry just by materializing in front of him.

"How about this?" Severus suggested, picking up his wand. "I keep my wand lit at all times, so you can see everything around you. We'll go to the kitchen and have warm milk with bananas and peanut butter."

Harry smiled and nodded. Severus stood as Harry crawled out and followed him out to the kitchen, staying close to Severus's side and within the bright light. Severus set his wand down on the counter, so it continued to light up the kitchen while he sliced a banana and put a glob of peanut butter on a plate for Harry. Eve brought a warm glass of milk for Harry and Severus poured himself a nightcap. Severus knew the snack he was providing would all act as a sleep aid for Harry. The boy needed it with all the disturbed sleep he was having.

Severus sipped at his drink as he watched Harry yawn and rub his eyes. His banana and peanut butter was gone, and he was gulping down the last of his milk. Harry set the glass down and yawned again.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I have classes to teach, as I've told you countless times. You will remain here and . . . amuse yourself."

"Okay," Harry said, though Severus detected a bit of disappointment.

"Surely being here is better than being at your relatives. I'll see if I can look into family hunting sooner. Then you'll have a more structured home life."

"But I like it here."

"You do not. You are obviously disappointed that I will not be around tomorrow. You must be bored with no one else here and little to do."

"I don't mind it. I didn't do much at my relatives except my chores and stuff."

"Regardless, you need a place where there's more social interaction and where you can make new friends and –"

"I don't have friends. I can make friends here. Eve is my friend."

"Eve is a house elf and that's not the point. We go over this same situation, you know you can't stay here. What you need is . . . we're not discussing this right now. It's late, you're tired, go get in bed."

"I need the light. You said I'd always be able to see. Please."

Severus sighed, but finished his nightcap and picked up his wand. He led Harry back to his bed, waiting until the boy was under the covers. Harry fell sleep quickly, and Severus returned to the kitchen for a second nightcap, downing it quickly. He was not a kid person. The sooner he had his quarters back to himself, the less stress he was sure he would feel. Children were too much to deal with. Severus returned to his own bed and laid down, his eyes straying over to Harry's bed. Despite how he felt about children, he secretly hoped that by helping Lily's son, Lily herself would forgive him for everything. One could dream . . .

* * *

Harry sat at the dining table alone. This was his third day living with Mr. Snape. Well, third full day. And the days were getting repetitive faster than he thought they would. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he would start his lessons with Minny. At least that would give him something more to do. He liked school – well, the learning part of it. He never made friends thanks to Dudley's interference. And school had always been an escape from his relatives' home when he wasn't trying to run away to who knows where.

Harry sighed and fiddled with the colorful toy robot. He was beyond bored. Mr. Snape was right. Yes, it was better living here than with his relatives, but he was bored. And upset that he didn't spend more time with Mr. Snape like at the hotel. But what upset him even more was that Mr. Snape seemed insistent in getting rid of him. Didn't Mr. Snape like him? Maybe if he proved to Mr. Snape that he wasn't bored living with him, then Mr. Snape would definitely want to keep him around.

Harry was doing his best to obey all the rules. He stayed away from the doors to the potions lab and study, so he wasn't tempted to enter them. He tried playing with his Lego stuff, but he wasn't in the mood to build his other models. He did a lot of building yesterday. But playing with his toys wasn't going to convince Mr. Snape to let him stay longer. He should do something useful, like when he had helped chop the ginger.

An idea struck Harry and he looked around the rooms. The place was clean enough already, but Harry knew he could make the place shine with the right equipment. But where to find that equipment? Mr. Snape said that Eve did all the cleaning, so maybe she could give him a few things.

"Eve!" Harry called out. He always felt silly just shouting out in the air, but it always seemed to work. He wondered how Eve always heard him.

"Yes, Ma-err, Harry?" Eve greeted as she popped into view.

"Where are the cleaning supplies?"

"Harry does not need to clean. Eve will clean messes."

"I know. But I would like to do some cleaning, too. It's fun."

"Cleaning not fun for you. Playing with toys fun for kids. And learning new things. And exploring. And playing with friends. Eve will take care of cleaning."

"But . . ." Harry pouted, trying to think of a way to convince the house elf to let him do some cleaning. "I really like cleaning. That's fun for me. And I want to impress Mr. Snape. Just for today I can clean? Please?"

Eve tapped her foot and pulled at her ears. "Master Snape might not be happy for letting little master clean. Eve must obey Master Snape."

"I don't think he would be mad for letting me clean," Harry said, though he honestly wasn't sure how Mr. Snape would feel about him cleaning. He hoped it made Mr. Snape happy. What if him cleaning made Mr. Snape mad? Like saying the word "freak?" Maybe it was a bad idea. But he had to try something to convince Mr. Snape he was good to keep around.

"Eve can . . ." Eve tapped her foot again, "Eve will let little master clean just for today. Eve will bring cleaning supplies. What would Harry like to clean?"

Harry beamed at the elf and frowned in thought.

"I think I should start with the bedroom. Mr. Snape already made his bed, so I'll make mine. I can dust and vacuum."

"Vacuum?" Eve frowned.

"Yeah, you have a vacuum cleaner, right?"

Eve's frown deepened, "Eve thinks . . . there is vacuum thingy in Muggle Studies room. Eve will fetch it for Harry. Eve will also fetch feather duster."

"Thanks!" Harry said. "And then I'll clean the bathroom. Maybe I'll mop, too. You have a mop, right? I'll do the bathroom and kitchen floor. And then I'll clean all the countertops and vacuum the living room and dining room. And then I'll clean the dining table with dishwasher liquid and vinegar. Aunt Petunia taught me that."

"Eve will collect everything little master needs."

Eve popped away and cleaning supplies appeared in her place, along with a vacuum, which took a moment longer to appear. Harry happily set to work, starting in the bedroom. He quickly made his bed, making sure it was neat and perfect like Mr. Snape's. Then, he organized his toy shelf, staking books on one half, and arranging his toys on the other half. Then, he dusted the room with the feather duster, cleaning every wall crevice and surface top in the bedroom. Once that was complete, he vacuumed the entire room.

He moved on to the bathroom, using the broom to sweep, then scrubbing the floor with a wet rag. He poured cleaner in the toilet and allowed that to sit while he sprinkled baking soda all over the bathtub then sprayed it down with a vinegar and water solution mix. He let that sit while he scrubbed the toilet, then he went back to the bathtub and scrubbed that. He ran the shower briefly to rinse away the solution, then used a cloth to dry it. He scrubbed the counter top and the sink and cleaned the mirror. Then he began mopping the tile floor with a disinfectant. It took him a long time and when he was finished, it was lunch time.

After eating, Harry immediately started on the living room, dusting and vacuuming. He scrubbed the glass top of the coffee table, making sure it was shining when he was finished. He vacuumed around the dining table, moving the four chairs to get underneath them. Then, he wiped down the dining table with that solution Aunt Petunia had shown him how to do. Then, he waxed the table to give it a nice shine.

It was time for the kitchen, Harry's favorite place to clean. Harry started by dusting, then wiping down the countertops, cabinets, and fridge. He scrubbed the stove top and even cleaned the inside of the stove. He made sure to soak the stove pans in the sink while he moved on to sweeping the floor. The kitchen was his favorite place to clean because he loved cooking – and cooking on what he knew were clean countertops and a clean stove made it all the better. Once he was done sweeping, he scrubbed the stove pans, rinsed them, and set them off to the side to dry. He cleaned the sink and then mopped the floor. He ran a cloth over the pans and put them back in their respective places. The cloths he used to dry all vanished as soon as he set them down, so he figured Eve was taking care of them, though he would have been glad to do that as well.

Harry smiled at his beautiful work when he heard the door to the quarters open. He ran out of the kitchen to see a surprised Mr. Snape staring at the clean and fresh smelling living room.

"Do you like it, Mr. Snape?" Harry asked, stopping in front of the man. "I asked Eve if I could clean and she said I could just today. Doesn't it smell nice? Lemony fresh?"

"You did all this?" Mr. Snape frowned.

"Yeah," Harry said, wondering why Mr. Snape looked so concerned. "It was fun."

"It was?" Mr. Snape moved further into the rooms, glancing into the bedroom. "You did in here, too?"

"And the bathroom."

Mr. Snape glanced at Harry before walking to the bathroom. Harry couldn't tell if Mr. Snape liked his work or not? Was it too much? Or was it a bad job? Or was Mr. Snape upset that he had actually done cleaning. Harry felt his stomach knot up and he chewed his nails nervously, watching Mr. Snape come back to the living room with a frown on his face.

"The table looks polished," the man stated.

"I waxed it."

"You waxed it? How do you even know how to do that?"

"Aunt Petunia taught me."

Mr. Snape sighed, running a hand through his hair as he ran another hand along the table, pausing to look into the kitchen. The man shook his head and rubbed his chin as he stared. Harry felt his lower lip tremble slightly as he waited for Mr. Snape to say something. Mr. Snape glanced his way and must have noticed Harry's despondent face.

"It's . . ." Mr. Snape began, looking around the place and back at Harry. "It's very well done. And you had fun doing all this?"

"I like cleaning," Harry said.

But Harry knew it was somewhat of a lie. If he had still been at his relatives, cleaning was his least favorite thing to do. But it had been an escape from his relatives, as they would oftentimes just leave him to his work. Here, it was honestly just to escape the boredom, and to hopefully impress Mr. Snape – which he wasn't quite sure if he had succeeded in. He didn't mind cleaning.

"Harry, you didn't have to do this, though. Why did you?"

"I wanted to. For you."

"For me? Why?"

"I thought you might like it. I'm good at cleaning. I just wanted to make you happy."

Mr. Snape stared at Harry intensely for a long moment, and Harry felt a tear escape his eye. He sniffed and rubbed at his face. His work wasn't appreciated. He couldn't do anything right. Mr. Snape would never like him and would get rid of him forever because he was such a bother and a nuisance. He sniffed again and felt more tears leave his eyes.

"No, please don't cry," Mr. Snape finally spoke. "I like it, Harry, I do. It's a job well done."

"You hate it," Harry said, sniffing more.

"No, I don't. I just want to make sure that this was something you really enjoyed doing, not something you felt you had to do out of obligation. It's nice, it really is. I'm . . . happy."

Harry peered through his lashes at Mr. Snape. The man offered a small smile and Harry wondered if the man really was happy. Mr. Snape never looked happy. But he said he was happy now. Maybe he just didn't know how to make himself look happy. Even at the hotel, Harry had never really seen the man look happy. Harry would have to learn the secrets of Mr. Snape's facial expressions.

"Really?"

"Yes. If doing all this made you happy, then I'm happy."

Harry smiled at Mr. Snape, feeling his tears subside. Maybe the man was really happy. Mr. Snape insisted that Harry had done a good job several times.

"Well . . . I'm sure after all this cleaning, you must be hungry," Mr. Snape suggested. "How about a little treat before dinner?"

Harry felt the last bit of sadness in him disappear. Mr. Snape was rewarding him for his work? He had never been given a reward! Or praise, even. He looked at Mr. Snape hopefully.

"Really? Like dessert?"

"Well, a small snack, not really dessert. I think you've deserved it. There's biscuits in the pantry, or err, yogurt and applesauce in the fridge. Your choice."

"Can I have biscuits?"

"Of course. They're in the back of the pantry. Why don't you grab those while I pour some milk?"

"Okay!"

Harry opened the walk-in pantry in the kitchen, opening the door the slightest bit, and searched the back shelf for the cookies, light from the kitchen flooding the otherwise dark space. He had just found a box of chocolate chip cookies when a soft click startled him, the box falling to the floor. The door to the pantry had shut itself. Feeling his heart rate pick up, Harry felt his way to the pantry door and gave it a push. The door didn't budge. He realized that there was no knob on this side of the door, so it could only be opened from the outside.

"Mr. Snape?" Harry whispered, knocking at the door slightly.

Harry felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. His breathing started coming in sharp and shallow.

He was trapped. The darkness was overwhelming him, morphing the pantry into his old cupboard. He felt the space closing in on him. He started seeing spots amid the darkness, and his blood felt cold as his body started tingling. He couldn't breathe anymore.

They had him locked in there again. They were denying him food, water, light, and they weren't going to let him out for days. He choked on air, his heartbeat loud in his ears, and he pounded on the door furiously.

"Let me out!" He screamed, his face hot as tears streaming down his face. "Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'll be good! Let me out, let me out!"

A deep voice cut through the air, but Harry wasn't sure what it said. The door opened, light blinding him, but he bolted out of his cupboard, collapsing on the floor against the opposite wall. He wrapped his arms around his legs and cried.

* * *

Severus wasn't sure what to do. One minute, he was pouring milk, the next, he was hearing Harry pounding on the pantry door frantically, pleading and apologizing. Severus hadn't realized the door had shut itself on Harry, who probably hadn't opened it far enough to prevent it from doing so. He had called out to Harry when he opened the door, but the child ran right past him and huddled up on the opposite wall, crying.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked. Was it the dark that had scared the boy? Or was it the fact that he had been locked in, trapped, inside a pantry?

Severus's thoughts made him realize that Harry had most likely suffered a flashback when the door closed and locked him in – just like how the boy's relatives would lock him in and leave him for days. Severus stared down at the sobbing child.

Harry was shaking, then he suddenly leaned forward and vomited for a long minute. Severus made a disgusted face, but simply flicked his wand to clean the mess. Harry wiped a hand over his mouth before curling in on himself. Severus took a step closer to the boy.

"Harry," Severus began, reaching a hand towards him. "Err, it's okay. There, there."

Severus's fingers brushed Harry's shoulder when the boy jerked away from him, whining in protest. Severus pulled back, not sure how to proceed anymore. What was he supposed to do? How could he snap Harry out of this state? Should he even do that or just let Harry go through the motions till he comes out of it himself? Feeling useless as he watched the terrified child, Severus retreated to the dining table and sat down. He watched Harry from there, deciding to wait it out. The state the boy was in pulled at something in Severus's chest, and it frustrated him that he could do nothing. That he didn't know how to help Harry, didn't know how to approach the situation, and certainly didn't know how to deal with the emotions the boy was suffering.

Severus sighed and rubbed wearily at his face. Sitting there was torture. All he could do was hope and pray Harry pulled out of it. He really didn't want to take a visit to St. Mungo's if the boy did not.

An hour passed of neither moving or making a sound. Harry had long stopped crying, but he remained in the corner, his eyes blank and distant as he stared off to a corner of the kitchen. Severus rested his head in his arms, watching the boy, wondering when and how he should intervene, or if he even should.

A loud knock on the door cut through the silence. Severus's breath caught in his throat as he stood up and went to the door. He didn't open it.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"It is I, Severus," Albus's voice said. "Albus."

Shit, Severus thought, a knot tightening in his chest. "One second."

Severus ran back to the kitchen and reached for Harry, but before he could touch him, he froze. What if he startled the boy? Or scared him so terribly, he started screaming? He kneeled in front of Harry a good few inches back.

"Harry," he said softly. The boy made no indication that he heard him or was listening. Severus snapped his fingers in the boy's face, a risky move. Harry blinked, and his eyes seemed to focus on him, but he didn't move. "Harry, I need you to go to my room and get in your bed."

Harry didn't move.

"Harry, please." Severus felt his heart speed up as another knock sounded through the rooms.

"Severus?" Albus called. "I must say, we have important matters to discuss."

Severus rubbed the back of his neck, fighting his lungs to breathe nice and slow. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't let Albus in, not with Harry in the state he was in. He couldn't risk forcing the boy to the bedroom. It might cause another attack. And a closed, locked door was the last thing Harry needed right now. He would have to get rid of Albus, somehow. He couldn't let the headmaster find Harry.

Standing, Severus went back to the door, willing his hands to stop shaking as he grasped the door knob. He swallowed dryly and opened the door just enough to look out.

"This really isn't a good time, Headmaster."

"I'm sorry, Severus. But I really must talk to you. You are the only person I can speak to about this matter." There were bags under Albus's eyes and the elder man's face seemed more wrinkled than usual.

Severus fought to gather the right thoughts in his head. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't risk looking or acting suspicious.

"Yes, but . . . I have so many cauldrons boiling right now, and I really should get back to finishing them. I'm in for a long night, can this meeting wait until tomorrow?"

"Please, Severus," Albus insisted, his weary eyes peering into the man's soul (or so Severus felt), "don't send me away. I really need to talk to you and I'd rather not push this topic off."

Severus tensed, He wanted to slam the door shut. He wanted to let the man in. He wanted to insist that the man come back tomorrow. He wanted to throw up. But his body just would not move.

"Are you all right, dear boy?" Albus questioned.

Finding his voice, Severus choked out, "I'm fine. It's just been some long few days." Willing his body to move, Severus held the door open for Albus, "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Severus."

Albus entered and paused inside the living room, taking a deep breath.

"Your house elf is a splendid cleaner. I might insist on borrowing her."

"Whenever you wish," Severus said, pushing the door shut, still trying to fight the stiffness of his body.

Albus sighed, "I could really use a soothing tea. Do you have any calming draughts, Severus? I'm sure that will help me sleep tonight. And honey sounds delightful."

The man began walking for the kitchen and Severus's heart jumped to his throat. His body found the ability to move and he ran after the headmaster, stopping the man with a hand to the chest.

"Please, Headmaster, you look exhausted. Allow me to serve the tea, you are a guest in my quarters, after all."

"If you insist, Severus. But I could also use a bit of water . . ."

"Done! I'll gather everything, really, it's no problem. Take a seat, rest your legs."

"You make sound like a feeble, old man, Severus. Surely, I can be of some help in the kitchen."

Albus moved around Severus and walked for the kitchen.

"No, really, Headmaster, it's fine, I don't need your help."

But it was too late. Albus entered the kitchen, Severus right behind him.

"Honestly, you always insist on doing everything yourself," Albus said, as he pulled a few teacups out of a cabinet and set a filled teapot on the stove. "It will not harm you or your reputation to have a little help every now and then. I could use a drop or two of a calming draught. You do have some in stock, do you not?"

Severus didn't hear a word Albus said. His eyes were fixated on the spot where Harry had been. The boy was no longer there. Had the child managed to snap out of it? But if not here, then where had he gone? Did he make a run for the room when he had been speaking to Albus through the door? But his bedroom door wasn't shut. Harry surely would have shut the door if he had run there to hide. Wouldn't he?

"Severus?"

Severus blinked, and his eyes looked in Albus's direction.

"Are you all right?"

There was that question again. No, he was not all right. He was far from all right. And until he could resolve this Harry Potter situation, he would never be all right. Severus just nodded his head, his eyes straying to the wall once more before he looked up at Albus.

"I'm fine," he said. "It's just . . . my nightmares are reoccurring."

"As are mine," Albus nodded. "And I've had some new ones recently. I can't help but fear that something terrible has happened to little Harry. And it's all my fault. I should have done more for the boy. I should have persuaded Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to treat him better, more like family. I should have visited the boy myself, just to show the child that someone did care for him. And now looks what's happened. Harry could be anywhere. He could have been kidnapped. Tortured. Murdered."

"Don't give up so quickly," Severus said softly. "Potter could also be somewhere safe and warm, without the slightest knowledge that his selfish actions will have the wizarding world in an uproar. He was probably taken in by an overindulgent family who's mistaken him for an orphan with no living relatives. Who knows? We have to keep searching. I'm sure the brat is still very much alive."

"Perhaps, Severus," Albus said, pouring hot water into the teacups, adding spices and honey. "Did you happen to find that calming draught?"

Severus raised a hand, summoning a vial of the potion in question. He walked over to the headmaster, opened the vial, and allowed two drops to fall into each teacup. He needed the calming draught just as much as Albus did. His hands were still a bit shaky.

"I hope your faith in Harry's status reigns true," Albus said, taking a long, grateful sip.

"As do I," Severus agreed.

The two stood in comfortable silence, drinking the tea. Severus couldn't stop his eyes from occasionally straying to the spot Harry had been. Albus did not seem to notice, however, lost in his own thoughts.

"Might I borrow some Dreamless Sleep?" Albus asked when he finished his tea. "I'd rather not face my fears in dreams tonight."

"Of course." Severus summoned the potion and games it to Albus. "Though as the brewer, I am obligated to warn you that taking the potion more than three times a week has a high potential for addiction and abuse."

"Of course, Severus. Just for tonight. It is healthy for one to admit to and face their fears. It is how we overcome them. I should let you get back to your work. Thank you, Severus."

"Anytime," Severus said, watching the headmaster leave the kitchen. He heard the soft click of the door.

As soon as Albus had left, Eve and Harry appeared in the kitchen, in the same spot Harry had been originally. Severus sighed in relief.

"Eve made sure Harry could not be seen by Headmaster Dumbledore," Eve informed him. Harry was still hugging his knees, though his eyes seemed more alert and less red now. "Eve stayed with Harry till Headmaster left."

"Thank you, Eve," Severus said, setting down his own teacup and walking over to Harry. Eve vanished. He squatted in front of the boy, an overwhelming relief flooding his body at seeing Harry safe. Today had been an extremely close call. And he did not like the feeling it had left him in. He stared at Harry, and the boy stared right back. It was Harry who spoke first.

"I was scared," he said, as if that summed up the entire afternoon.

Severus would later blame his actions on the calming draught he had taken, claiming he was not in the right state of mind. He reached out a hand and cupped Harry's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. Harry smiled and leaned into the caress. Severus frowned thoughtfully.

"Me too," he said.

* * *

I loved writing this!


	10. Stay Calm

For those who weren't aware, there has been a name change. From krosi to BlueRowley, but don't let it throw you off. I apologize for the long wait and hope you alle njoy this next chapter!

* * *

Severus wasn't sure how long Harry and he sat on the floor facing each other. Harry was still curled up in a ball and Severus still squatting in front of him, his legs starting to cramp. His thoughts were everywhere, and he just felt strange about how this day had progressed. He was a fool to think Harry was safe here from Albus's eyes. Could he really pull this off? He looked down at his hand, remembering how he had caressed the boy just a moment ago. What the hell was happening to him? He was losing his mind with this mission. That calming draught was really screwing with his head.

Eve popped back into view, looking back and forth between Harry and Severus.

"Eve has brought dinner," she said, "Will Master Snape and little master be eating?"

Severus sighed, standing up straight, Harry's eyes following his movements. Severus offered his hand, asking, "Are you hungry, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, remaining on the floor. Severus looked at the food on the table.

"Are you sure? It looks like Eve brought mini trifles. Doesn't that sound good?"

"What's a trifle?"

"You don't . . . of course you wouldn't know. It's a dessert. Why don't you come try it? I'm sure there's pumpkin juice as well."

Harry offered a smile, reaching up and taking Severus's hand. At least Harry was looking like his old self again. Severus pulled the boy to his feet and led him to the table where their food was sitting, a dish of warm moussaka with a side of Greek salad. Harry sat down and immediately reached for the trifle.

"No," Severus quickly said. Harry froze and looked over at him. "You need to eat your dinner first, then dessert."

Harry's lower lip puckered out as he pushed the small bowl away. Severus wondered if he was doing the right thing when he shook the thoughts away. Of course, he was. His mother had always made him eat dinner first. Harry was just trying to play the sympathy card. Severus frowned at Harry.

"None of that," he said, "eat as much as you can of your food and then you can have the trifle."

"I don't know what this is," Harry said, using his fork to stab the strange, lasagna shaped food.

"It's called moussaka. Try it, it's good."

"Is it made out of moose?"

"What? No. Stop with the questions and just eat it." Severus reached over and forked up some bites of the food on Harry's plate, cutting it up. "Look, it's eggplant, which is really good, and tomatoes and ground la-"

Severus cut himself off, the word stuck in the back of his throat. Harry snapped his head up, waiting for Severus to finish what he was saying. Severus sighed, setting the fork down, pushing the plate away from Harry. He rested his head against his folded hands, propped up by his elbows, a headache starting to throb. This day has been stressing and it was starting to make him feel nauseous.

"Eve," he called out. Eve popped into view. "Bring me a plate of fish and chips."

"Yes, sir." She popped away and a plate of fish and chips appeared before Harry.

Severus watched as Harry took a more eager bite of the familiar food. At least he was eating now. Severus sighed and just watched Harry eat, noting how the child eyed the cold dessert repeatedly. Severus knew it wouldn't melt for a while in the chilled bowl. As Harry munched on the warm, salty chips, the boy looked at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the boy asked.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," Severus answered honestly.

"Oh," Harry paused in eating, looking at his food and then back at Severus. "If you're not eating, can I stop?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. A part of him wondered if he should say no and make the boy keep eating. The other part thought it was a little unfair for him to make the child do something he wasn't even doing. Well, it was just for one night, what harm would it do? Besides, Harry had managed half a fish and some chips. Partly blaming his decision on the calming draught, which was obviously having adverse side effects on him, Severus shrugged a shoulder and said, "Fair enough. If you're not hungry, you can stop."

"But," Harry's eyes fell on the trifle. "Can I still eat the trifle?"

Severus smirked. Clever boy, he thought. Just for tonight. He nodded his head.

Harry's smiled widened beyond what Severus thought was normal. He watched in amusement as Harry dug into the treat, getting it all over his face. Severus snorted as Harry tried to reach every bit of whipped cream on his face with his tongue. Summoning a napkin, he tossed it to the boy, who caught it and wiped his face, still smiling.

"This is my new favorite food!" Harry happily announced.

Unsure if he was supposed to be happy about that or not, Severus simply nodded his head.

After dinner, or when Harry was finished with his dessert, Severus sent Harry off to dress for bed while he sat in his armchair grading papers. Harry had returned to the living room with the _Manxmouse_ book in hand, and after a brief period of claiming he was in no mood to read to the boy and Harry pleading, Severus found himself with the child in his lap reading the second chapter of _Manxmouse_ , Harry resting his head against Severus's shoulder.

"Aren't you two a cute picture," a voice interrupted them halfway through the chapter.

Harry nearly fell to the ground from how fast Severus stood up and turned, facing Minerva who was standing in his doorway, smiling at them. Severus glared at the woman, the book still in his hand, his thumb marking the page he had been on.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he growled. So much for that calming draught.

"I sent you a note that I would be stopping by," Minerva said, closing the door and entering. "I see you haven't even touched it, though."

Severus noted the rolled-up parchment resting in front of the fireplace where it fell after traveling through the floo system. Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. How had he missed that?

"Well, don't let me interrupt your reading time," Minerva continued, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "I'll wait."

Severus glared at her, then noticed Harry looking up at him hopefully. He frowned at the boy and shook his head. He handed the book back to Harry, who took it and stared down at the pages before giving Severus a sad look.

"No, we were just finishing. He needed help with the chapter," Severus spoke to Harry, "I'm sure you can take over from where we left off."

Minerva rolled her eyes and stood back up, saying, "Fine, don't read." She took the book from Harry, cornering a page to mark the place and set it on the low coffee table.

"Maybe tomorrow night," she said to Harry, "I actually came down here to deliver something to you, sweetie. I was shopping for more transfiguration supplies when I saw this adorable, lonely friend. I think he needs a boy to love him."

Minerva reached into her robe and pulled out a tiny dog figurine. Harry's eyes sparkled when it transfigured into a large stuffed dog with big floppy ears and long faux fur. Harry grinned and hugged the toy to his chest, the toy covering up his entire torso. He smiled at Minerva.

"What do you say, Harry?" Severus said.

Harry didn't say anything, just glanced at Severus and back at Minerva, offering a bigger smile.

"Harry," Severus scolded. "Say thank you."

"He's fine, Severus," Minerva said. "His smile says it all. Look how happy he is. Are you excited to start lessons with me tomorrow? I'm going to teach you all about Hogwarts!"

Harry snuggled into the large stuffed animal, nodding his head at Minerva, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"It'll be hard to teach him if he doesn't say a word to you."

"I have students who never say a word or question anything in classes. They do fine. How's he been doing?"

"Splendid," Severus answered dryly. Then, he sighed and rubbed his temples. "Albus stopped by today. And Harry was in the middle of some flashback and wouldn't move. It was a very close call today."

"You're risking a lot hiding him here, Severus. You should bring the authorities into this. Or at least a few more people you can trust. And what do you mean "he was in the middle of a flashback?""

Severus explained his conversation with Harry about being forced to sleep in a cupboard and how sometimes the Dursleys would lock Harry inside the cupboard for an extended period of time. Minerva commented on how horrid the family was, looking down at Harry with a sad face. Severus recounted the incident earlier that day of how the pantry door had shut on Harry and the boy suffered a flashback.

"The poor dear," Minerva sympathized, "and what did you do?"

"When?"

"During his flashback."

"Nothing. He wouldn't let me touch him. I was just waiting until he snapped out of it."

"You didn't do anything?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Not let him sit there and tremble!"

"Well, what the f-" Severus bit back what he was about to say as his eyes landed on Harry. He looked away from the boy and growled loudly in exasperation, his hands clenching in fists at his side. Honestly, what had he been supposed to do? It wasn't like he was some expert in handling emotional and traumatic situations. Hell, he had his own problems he was sure he dealt with in unhealthy, incorrect manners. What use was he to a scared child? Way to make me feel like an idiot and so useless, Minerva, Severus thought bitterly.

"Calm down," Minerva encouraged, "don't get yourself worked up, now. You could have at least gotten Poppy."

"And let one more person in on Harry's situation, hmm?"

"She wouldn't tell anyone, especially when you explain why you have the boy. I take it Albus came when Harry was suffering a flashback. Did you use a disillusion or concealment charm to hide him?"

"No, those completely left my mind," Severus muttered, covering his face with a hand. How could he have forgotten something so simple?

"Well, what happened when Albus came by?"

"My house elf hid him."

"Your house elf? Eve, correct? You're lucky to have her. For Harry's sake, and just look at your quarters. You know, I don't think I've ever seen your rooms so spotless and dust-free."

"Harry cleaned the rooms."

"Harry?" Minerva looked over at the boy still standing with the dog tight in his arms.

Severus sighed, still trying to calm his rising temper. He needed some kind of release after the stresses of today. It had been too close of a call, Albus had nearly walked right in on him housing the boy and the consequences of such an event weighed down heavily on his mind. All he wanted at this point was just to keep the boy safe, but he was starting to doubt his capability of doing so. He rubbed wearily at his face, his eyes meeting Harry's. The boy yawned and rubbed an eye and Severus was about to tell him to head to bed when Minerva spoke first.

"Why don't you go take a walk?" she suggested to him.

Severus glared at her, "I don't need a walk. I'm fine. Harry needs . . ."

"I'll take care of Harry," Minerva gave Severus's shoulder a push toward the door. "You need to do something to let go of that stress I'm sure you're feeling. Go yell at some Gryffindors or punch a tree or something."

Before Severus knew it, he was in the hall and the door to his quarters shut behind him.

"Kicked out of my own quarters," he muttered, deciding a walk was just what he needed before finishing his grading. "I'll yell at some Gryffindors, for sure. I'll take a hundred points from your house."

Severus paused to spare his door one last glare before heading up the stairs.

* * *

"You look tired, sweetie," Minerva smiled at Harry. "Would you like to get right in bed? Or would you like me to read to you?"

Harry's smile grew, and he ran back to the bedroom. Minerva noted he didn't pick up the _Manxmouse_ book, which was fine with her. She'd rather save that for Severus to do with the boy. She didn't care what excuse Severus made, she knew exactly what had been going on when she entered the room. And she felt a bit guilty for ruining the moment for the two. Harry returned with another book and sat on the couch next to Minerva.

"Ah, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ ," Minerva smiled. "One of my childhood favorites!"

Harry snuggled with the stuffed dog and leaned slightly against Minerva to stare at the colorful pages. Minerva began reading a story to the boy, who was slowly falling asleep against her. After twenty minutes, Harry was nearly asleep, and Minerva prepared to help him to bed when a loud tapping sound echoed through the room.

Harry abruptly sat up, looking at the door and at Minerva, who's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure what Severus usually had Harry do, but she waved her wand and cast a charm that would turn the boy invisible until she canceled it. She stood, leaving Harry on the couch, and cautiously approached the door.

The tapping was inconsistent with that of a person knocking at the door. She frowned, wondering what could be making the noise, and if it was someone, why they were at Severus's door. She flicked her wand at the door, casting a spell that turned the wood transparent on her side, like a two-sided mirror.

On the other side of the door, tapping persistently with its beak, was a Hen Harrier hawk, pale gray with black tipped wings. Curious, Minerva canceled the spell and opened the door. The bird flew into the room, landing on the coffee table.

"Kek," the bird said, looking around the room, hopping to one side of the table and then he other. "Kek."

Minerva saw a rolled-up parchment grasped in the bird's talons. She remembered Harry and flicked her wand the boy's way, and he appeared once more, his eyes staring at the bird curiously.

"Kek," the bird continued, flying to the back of the chair and landing on the top, searching the room with a slow movement of the head. The bird paused, tilting its head at Minerva as it turned to face her. "Kek-kek."

"You must be looking for Severus," Minerva said. "He's not here, but I can give him the letter."

Minerva held out her hand toward the bird, remaining cautious. She was more familiar with the way owls worked, knowing that sometimes an owl would refuse to hand over any delivery to any one but the intended recipient. She wasn't sure how this bird of prey might react to her reaching for the letter. The hawk tilted its head at her outstretched hand before lifting its leg and dropping the rolled parchment. Minerva smiled as she pulled away.

Harry jumped off the couch and walked over to the bird, reaching a hand up to it.

"Harry, no," Minerva warned, "be careful . . ."

But it seemed her worries were for naught. Harry stroked the bird, and like a cat, it leaned into the touch, rubbing its head against the boy's small fingernails. Harry laughed. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the letter. She knew it was none of her business, but the odd bird species and the fact it flew all the way into the dungeon instead of dropping it off at the owlery for the house elves to sort sparked her curiosity. She carefully unrolled the letter.

 _Severus, I feel as though this is the millionth letter I've written to you. It reminds me of how quickly time flies and how much of your life I am missing. I know I made a mistake, but it was years ago, and I am deeply sorry. Can we not forgive and move on? I want you to be in my life, I want to know what you are up to, I want to hear your voice. I want to be there for you when I couldn't before. You are my only son, Severus, and I do not want to lose you. As I've said before, I am connected to the floo network, all you have to say is MacAuley Estate, Ireland. And Kieran will always await your response. With Love, your mother, Eileen Prince-MacAuley._

Minerva sighed as she finished reading the letter. It saddened her that Severus continued to choose this relationship with his mother.

"Minny," a quiet whisper interrupted her thoughts.

She looked down in surprise at Harry, but quickly smiled and asked, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Is it a letter?"

"It is."

"For Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, for Mr. Snape."

"Whose it from?"

Minerva hesitated, not sure how much Severus would want her to tell the boy. She looked down at the parchment, rolled it up, and set it on the coffee table. "Just someone Severus knows, is all, dear."

"Is it from his mummy?" Harry suddenly asked. "Or his daddy?"

Minerva felt something break within her at the innocent question. She felt tears well in her eyes as she stared down at the inquisitive boy. She closed her eyes, hoping to keep them at bay. This was too much for her. Once she could breathe normally again, she patted Harry's hair.

"His mummy, dear," she answered.

"No daddy?"

"It's complicated. You'll have to ask him about it."

"And the bird?"

"Its name is Kieran," Minerva said, watching the bird look around the room. Harry gave it another head scratch and smiled, the bird happily cooing.

* * *

Severus enjoyed the fresh night air. No, he hadn't seen any Gryffindors to take points from for wandering around past curfew, nor did he punch a tree, but sitting on the entrance stairway to Hogwarts in the cold night air was relaxing enough. Minerva may have kicked him out of his quarters, but at least she had been right that getting out would help a bit. He had to have been walking for an hour before he decided to come out here and sit.

His thoughts strayed to Harry, someone he had managed to avoid thinking about so far. The boy needed help – more than he could ever offer. He had to find Harry a better place to live, a better home with a family that could provide him with the right medical treatment. It was the least he could do for the boy. He had to get his plan into motion and start searching for wizard families. He would include muggles, but at this point, Harry needed more exposure with the wizarding community, if only to help him realize he was not a freak.

The incident with Albus also had Severus's mind in paranoia. What if an incident like today happened again? What if Eve couldn't pop in and save the day? What f he couldn't help the boy himself? Protect him? Hide him? He took in a deep breath. He couldn't let another day like this happen. It put Harry in too much risk. But it wasn't like he could hide the boy away in his bedroom with the door locked forever. No matter how much he wanted to. He needed a better solution. But he didn't know what that solution was. And he hated not having the answers. What had he signed himself up for?

Severus watched a few owls soar high in the sky, a silent shadow against the dark blue, starless sky. Severus's heating charm was starting to wear off and he wordlessly cast a refresher. He thought back to Harry, inwardly wishing he could see the boy right now, just to know he was safe in the castle where he had left him.

As the thought left his mind, a silvery apparition began forming in the grass in front of him, taking the shape of a small child lying in the grass, his hands folded under his chin. It was an apparition, much like a patronus, of Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, blinked, then pushed off the ground into a sitting stance.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Severus asked. He recalled the information he had read in the library about the Bond of the Guardian Angel, how simply wishing to see Harry would allow this . . . event to occur.

Harry looked around and said, "I am in bed. Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I'm not on the floor. I'm outside the castle."

"Really? Like when you were looking for me by the lions?"

Severus figured Harry was referring to what was happening between them. He gave a single nod. Harry stood up, though Severus was sure the boy was climbing off the bed and walked over to him. Severus didn't move as Harry paused in front of him.

"You're like a ghost again," Harry stated, reaching out a hand that went right through Severus's head. Even so, Severus pulled his head away from the boy's investigative actions. "My hand goes right through you."

"As would mine," Severus said.

Harry sat next to Severus on the stairs (or in the boy's bedroom) and looked up at the man.

"Minny said you had to take a walk to calm down," Harry said. "Are you all better, now?"

Severus resisted rolling his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh. When are you coming back?"

"When I feel like it. When are you going back to sleep?"

"When I feel like it," Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Severus decided. Missing a single meal was one thing, but missing any sleep was a no. Severus would rather deal with a hungry child than a tired, cranky one. "You'll be asleep before I return, deal?"

"Why?"

"You need your sleep."

"Will you come say goodnight to me?"

"I could say goodnight now."

"But . . . it's not the same," Harry pouted, hugging his knees and staring down at his bare feet.

"How is it not the same? Goodnight is goodnight, no matter where it's said."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, still looking at his feet. Severus sighed. Children has such strange ideas. Well, if it made Harry get back in bed and out of his hair faster, he might as well as play along. It wasn't like the boy would ever know if he said or didn't say goodnight to him later when he was asleep.

"If you promise to go right to sleep, I'll see about saying goodnight to you when I return."

"Really?" Harry looked up at him hopefully, his eyes wide and bright without the glasses. Severus wondered how it was even possible for the apparition to do that.

"I just said I would, didn't I?"

"I'll go right to sleep!"

"Good. Go get back in bed now."

"When will I get to meet your Mum?"

The question surprised Severus and he lost any coherent thoughts for a few seconds as he simply stared down at the boy. His eyes darkened, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"A bird came and had a letter," Harry explained. "Minny read it and said it was from your mummy. Will I get to meet her? Is she nice?"

Damn Minerva, Severus thought. Why couldn't she leave his personal matters well enough alone? He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing. He would have to return sooner than he thought to his quarters. But how to answer the boy's question . . .

"Mr. Snape?" Harry asked, a frown on his face.

"We'll," Severus hesitated, peering down at Harry, "discuss this later."

Harry's face fell, and he looked at his bare feet again, wriggling his toes, saying "Okay," in a soft voice.

"Now, get in bed."

Harry stood up and walked back to the spot in the grass where he had appeared. In awkward, blurry movements, he climbed up in the air for a second before he was on the ground, moving what had to be a blanket around him and curling up in the grass. Harry stared at Mr. Snape with wide eyes.

"Go to sleep," Severus encouraged.

Harry closed his eyes, then peeked one open.

"Keep your eyes closed," Severus demanded, frowning at the boy.

Harry closed his eyes completely, and after a few quiet seconds, the apparition faded from view. Severus sighed and stood to his feet. Now he had to deal with Minerva's snooping. Honestly, couldn't he get any privacy anymore? He made his way swiftly back to his quarters, throwing the door open, his eyes immediately zoning in on the parchment resting on the coffee table. He snatched it and threw it in the flaming fireplace.

Only the letter froze before a flame could even lick it, then flew past Severus and into Minerva's grasp. Minerva frowned at Severus, stepping away from the dining table where she had been seated.

"You weren't even going to open it?"

"I don't need to," Severus snapped, rounding his living room. "It's the same letter each time. I don't need to be a seer to know what it might possibly say."

"She's your mother, Severus," Minerva said, keeping distance between herself and Severus, who kept walking towards her. "She's your family."

"Some family," Severus snapped.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," she huffed, "you are so immature. You know, for being – what, twenty-seven?"

"I'm twenty-eight!"

"Not by very long! But you'd think that at your age, you'd see how childish you are behaving. I would expect this from Harry, but not from you. You should have seen Harry playing with your mother's bird when it arrived, she would love Harry . . ."

"First of all," Severus paused, pointing a finger at Minerva, "it's my stepfather's bird. Second, Harry is never meeting her, he's nothing to her, and she is not playing any kind of role in my life. And third, you need to stay out of my business, especially personal family matters that have nothing to do with you!"

Minerva crossed her arms.

"Is that how it is?" Minerva flicked the parchment to Severus and it floated over to the man, who snatched it, crumbled it, and threw it in the fireplace. He watched satisfied as it burned away. Minerva continued talking, "Do you know what I see, Severus? I see a boy who doesn't have a mother, who'll never have the chance to get to know her or tell her how much he loves her. Then I see a man who's too stubborn to see how good he's got it. Who's too foolish to let go of the past and reach out to a mother trying to reconnect with her only son. You two are sad cases."

With that, Minerva turned and left Severus's quarters.

Severus had just stared in the flames with a hard expression, watching the parchment burn to nothing. He glared at his door before walking to the kitchen and pouring himself a nightcap. He walked to his bedroom with his glass, pausing as he spotted Harry fast asleep in his bed. Severus took a sip of his drink as he watched the boy's even breathing. The boy had that overly large toy hugged to his chest. He moved on in the room, setting his glass down on the nightstand by his bed.

Walking back to Harry's bed, he leaned over the boy slightly, and whispered, "Goodnight, Harry," lingering for just a second before pulling away and heading into the bathroom. He completely missed the small smile that appeared on the boy's face.

* * *

Remember to review! Your support means a lot.


	11. Superman

I am so sorry for a long wait on this story. I am doing the best to write as often as I can and update when I can. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and the new favorites and followers. Enjoy!

Warning: some language in this chapter.

* * *

 _Severus stared at the Hogwarts express in awe, excited to begin his Hogwarts career. He was eleven years old now, and this would be his first experience in the magical world. And it would be nice to escape his father's presence for a while. His mother rested a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from running to the train without so much as a goodbye._

 _"Now hold up, young man," Eileen smirked down at her son. "Good gentlemen kiss their mothers goodbye before leaving for months."_

 _Severus groaned, his pale cheeks reddening. "Mum, do I have to?"_

 _"It is tradition," Eileen insisted. In truth, it was a tradition among purebloods to formally kiss parents' goodbye, a tradition Eileen didn't enjoy with her own pureblood parents. But she saw no harm in enforcing it with her son, a son she truly loved for who he was and not his blood status as her own parents had reminded her time and time again._

 _"Fine," Severus turned and, after Eileen kneeled slightly for him, kissed her cheek quickly._

 _"That's the best you can do for your mother?" Eileen narrowed her eyes. "After everything I've done for you – carried you for nine months, brought you into this world, clothed you, fed you – "_

 _"Okay, okay," Severus rolled his eyes and gave his mother a longer kiss on the cheek. He was glad he had spotted a couple other families with children giving parents the same attention or his cheeks would be burning off._

 _"Much better," Eileen grinned. Her smile softened, and her eyes saddened. "You know I love you, right?"_

 _"I know," Severus said._

 _"I'm really going to miss you."_

 _"Mum, it's just until Christmas break. Then I'll be home."_

 _"Hmm," Eileen stared off in the distance for a moment. Severus glanced back in the direction she was staring but didn't see anything. He looked back at his mother, who refocused on him. "Why don't you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas? It'll be fun, and you'll experience some new wizarding traditions we could never do at home."_

 _"Yeah, but it won't be Christmas without family," Severus said. "I want to spend it with you. Besides, you'll be alone with . . . you know, Father."_

 _Eileen smiled sadly at him. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "I promise you. One day, I'll get us out of this situation. As soon as I find a job that will support us both, you and I will leave Spinner's End and your father for good."_

 _"How do you plan on doing that?" Severus asked. "You have no muggle education and Father won't like it if you step foot in the Wizarding world to search for work. He'll find out and he'll . . ."_

 _It was bad enough that Severus was leaving for Hogwarts. His father had thrown a fit about his son going off to a freak school where he would learn freaky magic nonsense. He ended up arguing with Eileen about Severus's acceptance and she and Severus both ended up with more bruises and developing scars. Severus's shaggy clothes covered up that incident, and he couldn't wait to change into his new Hogwarts uniform._

 _"I'll stay safe. It'll be worth it to set us free, won't it?"_

 _Severus said nothing, just stared sadly at his mother. Nothing was ever worth seeing his mother hurt. Because of Eileen's lack of muggle education, no one ever hired her in the muggle world. And to even mention finding a job in the wizarding world was simply suicidal. Eileen sighed, deciding to change the subject._

 _"Hey, aren't you excited to be sorted?"_

 _Severus shrugged._

 _"Well, let me know what house you end up in. What are we rooting for?"_

 _"Slytherin!" Severus smiled, knowing that that had been the house his mother had been in._

 _"Slytherin all the way," Eileen smiled, lifting her wand, the tip glowing green. Severus pulled out his own wand and lit it a silver color. The two touched the tips of the wands together, and two thin trails of the colored lights wrapped around the two wands, snake-like in their movements. The glow faded, and Eileen kissed Severus head, ruffling his long hair. "Remember, I will always love you and I will miss you greatly."_

 _"I'll miss you, too, Mum," Severus said._

 _"I would really like to see you stay at Hogwarts this Christmas. Just this once. I promise that we will spend every Christmas after that together. Deal?"_

 _Severus sighed but nodded his head. "Deal."_

 _The Hogwarts whistle blew, and Eileen hugged her son, rather tightly in Severus's opinion, before Severus ran to the train and climbed aboard. He waved out a window one to his mother._

 _Christmas time came, and although Severus had agreed to stay at Hogwarts, he changed his mind and wrote home to his parents that he would be returning, despite his mother's wishes. As much as he enjoyed his time at Hogwarts, he missed his mother and the holiday just didn't feel right without her. He climbed off the train and exited the barrier to wait for his mother to pick him up. Time passed, and it was late evening when the familiar car pulled up to the station. Severus smiled and stood, only to lose the smile when his father stepped out of the car. Where was Mum?_

 _"Let's go, boy," Tobias's gruff voice said._

 _Quick to obey, Severus grabbed his belonging and jumped in the car._

 _"Why didn't Mum pick me up?" Severus asked as they drove away._

 _"That bitch is gone," Tobias growled._

 _Severus frowned at his father's choice of words. Gone – how? Hesitantly, he asked, "Where?"_

 _"Who the hell knows!? I haven't seen her in months. Not since she took you to the train station to go to that freak show you call a school." Tobias picked up a brown bag and took a large swig from the hidden bottle._

 _Severus sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes watering. His mother was gone? For months? Where did she go? Why did she leave? Surely, she was coming back for Christmas – for him!_

 _"Is she coming back?"_

 _"If she knows what's good for her, she'll never come back. Now shut up and let me drive."_

 _Tears fell from Severus's eyes and he turned to look out the window. Eileen had left him. She left him alone with his father. She had abandoned him._

Severus opened his eyes. It had been a long while since he dreamed of his mother's abandonment, and he was sure the events of tonight had been the cause of his dream tonight. Minerva had given him a lot to think about. And as much as he wanted to forget the silly conversation he had had with her, her words weighed heavy on his mind. Sitting up in his bed, Severus dragged a weary hand down his face.

Seven years. For seven, long, torturous years his mother had been missing without a word. Young Severus, at just eleven years old, had even tried to report her missing, afraid that his father was lying about her never returning home and that he may have killed her or ran her out. Perhaps, out of fear for her life, she had taken on a new identity and was plotting to kidnap her son from Tobias. But the police questioned Tobias, who explained that Eileen left on her own terms, and once they were gone, he directed his anger at Severus.

Seven years. For seven years he had to endure his father's abuse alone, wondering if his mother would ever return, would ever save him from his father's clutches. She had told him that they would leave Tobias together, but she had left without him. He went through his Hogwarts years alone, having no parent to ask questions or even talk to about school bullies. He was alone.

Seven years until he heard from her once more. It had been four months after he had graduated from Hogwarts and two months since Tobias Snape had killed himself and four passengers in a fatal car crash caused by his own drunkenness. Severus had inherited Spinner's End and had been living alone when a strange bird – a hen harrier – delivered a letter from his mother. The letter was full of apologies and regret as well as a wish to meet with Severus at a local café. Severus had nearly refused, after her abandonment, there was no way he was just going to let her walk back in his life.

However, he decided to meet with her, if only to get answers about why she had left him. Eileen had been ecstatic to see him. Severus noted that she looked healthy. Older, but healthy, and wearing fine clothes. She explained to him that she had left Tobias the day she had dropped Severus off at Hogwarts. Her hope was to find a job and earn enough to buy a suitable home, then take Severus with her as soon as she could. Only a job did not come easy, and she struggled to earn enough to feed herself for years. It wasn't until a year ago that she met Peadar MacAuley, a pureblood Irish wizard vacationing in London. The man was a manager at a wizarding summer camp for young kids and offered Eileen an opportunity to work at his camp. Eileen took the opportunity, learning that the man worked as a professor at Durmstrang Institute during the school year.

After eight months of dating and getting to know one another, the two wed and settled into Peadar's estate, and Eileen waited until Severus had graduated to contact him, as she knew he was very close to finished with his seventh year of school. She had been a bit hesitant to contact him after all these years, fearing he might hate her for leaving him, but was glad he came to meet with her.

After, Severus did move in with his mother and his new stepfather temporarily, but after a month, he left once more, choosing the solitude of Spinner's End. He'd visit every so often, but his encounters with his mother tended to end in heated disputes over the silliest things, somehow spinning back to her abandoning him all those years back. When Severus joined the Death Eaters a year later, both Eileen and Peadar had shared their disapproval, and Severus ignored them for two years, only returning in distress after endangering Lily and James Potter, as well as their new born son. Severus had spent time in Azkaban for his trial, where Albus Dumbledore had vouched for him, then he returned to Peadar's estate.

For two years he walked on eggshells with his mother and stepfather as he began his teaching career at Hogwarts. And then his temper exploded once more, over his mother's constant pestering over his poor health and how he needed to take better care of himself. It shouldn't have, but it did push him over the edge. She had abandoned him – what right did she have to concern herself over his health? And after bringing up that abandonment once more, he left the estate for the last time.

And here he was five and a half years later.

Severus looked over at Harry's bed. The boy was sound asleep. Standing, Severus went to the kitchen and poured himself some water, downing it before returning to bed. It was still early dawn. He'd sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

Minerva waited patiently at her desk for Severus to arrive with little Harry. She had so much planned for the boy to do with her. She still couldn't stop thinking about Eileen's letter to her son and the boy's innocent questions.

Minerva knew Eileen quite well. She had first met Eileen in her first year at Hogwarts, when Minerva was a first year and Eileen was a seventh year and captain of the school Gobstones team and President of the Hogwarts Gobstone Club. Eileen had graduated, and Minerva didn't hear from her again for a long time. When Severus began Hogwarts, Minerva was the transfiguration professor. Severus had been an awful sight – pale, clothes mismatched and hardly fit, and bruises she would occasionally get glimpses of. She wondered what went on at home.

When Severus was in his sixth year, Minerva had a run in with Eileen in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, where she assisted in a bookstore for low pay. Minerva had been searching for particular transfiguration books when she recognized the older, pale, worn women who immediately assisted her in finding what she needed. Minerva mentioned Severus and the two spoke about how the boy was doing in his classes. Halfway through their talk, Eileen burst into tears. Minerva felt for her, especially after hearing why Eileen had left Severus with Tobias.

Eileen knew that Tobias's job was stable and paid enough to care for Severus. Eileen had hoped she would have found something similar years sooner, but she struggled to find a place to work and did a lot of job hopping just to keep herself fed. She regretted leaving Severus alone, but she couldn't admit defeat. She had to find something better, so she could reunite with her son.

Minerva offered her assistance then and pointed her in the direction of London where Minerva knew several new jobs were posted, both muggle, that required little education, and wizarding jobs that would pay her so much more than what she received now. Eileen had thanks her and Minerva left with the books she needed.

A year later, Minerva had received a letter from Eileen asking to meet her at a café for tea. She gladly accepted and was glad to hear that she had found a friend in Peadar MacAuley who assisted her in finding a job. Minerva also learned that Eileen's relationship with Peadar was blossoming into something more romantic.

Then Eileen asked about Severus, and Minerva regretted being so honest but explained how the boy found friends in the wrong places and was tailing a group of dark wizards. Eileen was saddened to hear that and had wanted to bring Severus to Peadar's estate then and there, but she chose to make sure her relationship with Peadar stayed true first before getting her son involved. And she didn't want to become a distraction to her son in his last year of Hogwarts.

Ever since that meeting, Minerva and Eileen would meet for tea every so often and just catch up with each other. They had become good friends and it hurt Minerva's heart to see Eileen and Severus at odds. Everything Eileen did was for her son.

And now Severus was doing so much for Harry Potter. The poor boy needed all the help he could get. Minerva still thought Eileen could help Severus with raising Harry, if only Severus saw how much he needed to keep the boy. Sometimes the thought of informing Albus crossed her mind. If she and Severus approached him together and remained calm and reasonable, surely they could make Albus see how wrong it was to leave Harry with those sort of people.

A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled as she flicked her wand to unlock the door. Severus stepped through and shut the door behind him before flicking his wand and Harry appeared at his side, smiling happily at the display of magic. The boy was looking himself over as if to make sure there was nothing left invisible.

"There he is! Right on time," Minerva smiled at Harry, who shyly smiled back. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry remained silent, though his smile grew. Severus rolled his eyes, then leaned down to Harry's height, whispering in the boy's ears. Minerva used her gift of being an animagus to sharpen her hearing.

"You will not continue these lessons if you do not address Professor McGonagall respectfully," Severus was saying. Minerva nearly rolled her own eyes. "And verbally. Now, respond to Professor McGonagall."

Severus stood to his full height, Harry glancing up hesitantly at the man before looking at Minerva, who smiled and raised her eyebrows as if she had no idea what Severus had asked of him.

"Good morning, Professor Mc-McGon-agall," Harry struggled a bit with her surname.

"Come take a seat, Harry," Minerva pointed to the chair in front of her desk. Harry glanced up at Severus before moving obediently.

"I will pick him up at ten sharp," Severus informed.

"He will be ready, Severus," Minerva smiled, waving the man away and keeping all of her attention on the sweet boy in front of him. As soon as the man was gone, she asked, "How are you, Harry? Getting along with Severus?"

"I'm good, Professor McGonagall," Harry took his time to say her name correctly, "I really like Mr. Snape. He's nice."

"He's not being a mean grump all the time, is he?"

"No, he's okay. Sometimes he's a bit grumpy, but I think he just needs to smile more."

"I couldn't agree more, Harry." Minerva smiled at how smart Harry was and how well the boy could read Severus.

"So what are we learning, Professor McGonagall?"

"Please," Minerva waved her hand at him, "call me Minny, you are not a student at Hogwarts yet. Oh, will I feel so old when you do become one. You know, I taught your parents when they attended Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry's eyes brightened.

"Yes, they were bright pupils. Your father was a bit of a troublemaker, always getting into mischief. And your mother, such a kindhearted lass, she was. Brilliant, too."

Harry's smiled widened.

"Did they look like me?"

"Your father looked just like you – it's uncanny really! Except he had hazel eyes. You have your mother's eyes, Harry."

Harry's smile widened impossibly more. The boy was adorable in Minerva's opinion.

"What about Mr. Snape?" Harry asked. "Did you teach him, too?"

"I did," Minerva nodded. "But Severus's specialty was potions. Just like his mother."

"Did you know his mum?"

"I did, and I still do. She's a very kind and hardworking woman and I think she would love you."

"I'd like to meet her."

"I know, dear."

"So, what are we learning, Pro – I mean, Minny."

"You know," Minerva pulled out some paper and crayons, "I thought we could do some arts and crafts instead." Minerva set the supplies in front of Harry. "We have a whole week for learning. For today, we'll just get to know one another. Why don't you draw me something that means a lot to you? Something really important."

Harry frowned at the paper, before picking up a red crayon and starting to draw a rectangle in the center.

Minerva watched curiously, asking questions and answering any Harry had.

* * *

Severus sighed as he looked over the same student's assignment for the third time. There were no more corrections he could possibly do on it, yet he added more criticism to every page each time he looked it over. Then he'd look back at the clock. Two minutes before nine fifty-five. Then, he'd leave at nine fifty-five and take his time to make his way to Minerva's office and arrive right at ten o'clock sharp.

Severus sighed and looked at the assignment once more. He didn't want to start another one and stop half way through to pick up Harry. That would be pointless. Severus tapped the corner of his desk and tea appeared for him. He took a long sip, then glanced at the clock.

One minute to go.

Standing slowly, Severus lifted his outer robe off the coat hanger and slipped it on. He walked back to his desk and took another long sip. The looked at the clock.

Nine fifty-five.

Perfect.

Severus turned and left his quarters making his way up the stairs and to Minerva's office. When he arrived, he knew it had to be ten, but he hesitated, trying to listen through the hard wood to make sure he wasn't about to interrupt any last-minute information. It was quiet, so he knocked and entered at the sound of the unlocking click.

Severus walked through, seeing Minerva smiling down at a parchment in her hands. He couldn't see what it said, and Minerva carefully rolled it up and smiled at Severus. Harry wasn't in the room.

"Where is Harry?" Severus asked.

"He's using the loo," Minerva gestured to an attached door to her office.

"What did you go over with him today?"

"Nothing. We just talked, and he colored."

"That is hardly productive."

"We have a week to learn. Today was just to get to know each other."

"This is not what these lessons are for. He comes here to learn, not fool around."

"He wasn't fooling around, as you put it. He'll learn things during our next lesson. It's his first day with me alone, after all that time he spent with you, I'd like some bonding moments as well. You can't hog all those moments."

"Bonding moments?" Severus scoffed. "We do not bond. He is simply in my care until I can find a more suitable guardian for him."

"Why are you so insistent on finding someone else for him?" Minerva asked, tilting her head. "The boy adores you, and you are obviously growing attached to him. I would think it splendid should you pursue guardianship yourself over the boy. He's turning you into a softie, you know." Minerva gave Severus a teasing smile.

"No," Severus snapped, growing irritated with the conversation he was having with Minerva. She was prying into his life again and just humiliating him. He was definitely not turning into a "softie" as she wonderfully put it. "I am in no position to care for a child and the boy needs a proper family and more attention then I could ever provide. And for your information, the sooner I can be rid of the brat, the sooner I can get back to my life."

"Severus," Minerva warned.

"I am not finished. Despite what relationship you think the boy and I have, it does not exist. I am not doting on him and I will not have him spending more time than is absolutely necessary in this school. He's already put a lot of stress on me, hindered several of my daily plans, and has been nothing more but a parasite in my life. I certainly do not want to make this arrangement permanent."

"Severus!" Minerva pointed off to the side. Severus followed her finger and his eyes widened at Harry, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, tears in his eyes. He sniffed loudly as his eyes met Severus's.

"Harry," Severus said softly.

A loud sob escaped the boy as he ran past the professors and out into the hall, running away.

"Shit," Severus ran out into the hall, stopping outside Minerva's door as he watched Harry's shoes disappear behind a corner. "Harry!" he shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth. He looked around, glad to note the hall was empty. "Eve!"

Eve popped into view.

"Find Harry now! Make sure he returns to my quarters."

"Yes, Master Snape," Eve bowed before popping away.

"Nice," Minerva muttered, walking up to Severus, the rolled parchment still in her hands. "When you get talking, you do know how to talk the talk don't you? You just aren't very good at walking the walk. Honestly, Severus, would it kill you to let others know that you have a heart? Does it really offend you to say that you care for a child? Your temper will be the end of you, I swear it." Minerva shook her head, then handed the parchment to Severus. "Here, this is what Harry worked on today. I asked him to draw something important to him. I'm sure he'll want to keep it."

Severus accepted the parchment, and then Minerva shut the door to her office. A pop caught his attention. It was Eve.

"Eve made sure young Master Harry made it safely to your quarters," the elf informed him, "he is in his bed crying."

Severus sighed, a headache forming. He felt guilt tighten his chest, making inhaling hard. Severus nodded to Eve, who popped away. Looking down at the parchment in his hand, Severus unrolled it and looked down at the drawing, frowning.

It was a drawing of him – Severus – in a superman outfit, a large red cape flowing behind him. It was rather well done for a child using crayons. Next to Severus, was a drawing of what he assumed to be Harry, holding his hand and smiling. Severus himself wasn't smiling, but the drawing of him did look content, if that was even possible.

Severus felt something break inside of him as he stared down at the drawing. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

Back in his quarters, Severus slowly made his way to his bedroom. Harry's sobs filled the rooms, and Severus hated the sound of it. He found Harry lying on his bed, hugging his stuffed dog, crying into its fur. Severus stood beside the bed, unsure of how to go about dealing with a sad child.

"I thought you liked me," Harry cried out.

"Harry, it's complicated – "

"But you hate me!" Harry continued.

"No, I do not."

"I'm a – " Harry's breath hitched as he wiped his face on the toy. "I'm a parasite."

"No, absolutely not," Severus insisted. "You are not a parasite, and nor will you ever be."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Oh, Harry, I was . . . I was being . . ."

"A meanie?" Harry offered, still not looking at him.

"Untruthful," Severus tried not to glare at the boy. "And quite rude, I admit. I didn't mean what I said, though. I guess Minerva embarrassed me with her teasing and I sought to keep my reputation, but I see that I was wrong."

After some quiet crying, Harry suddenly said, "You don't want me."

"As I said, it's complicated."

"Why does it have to be complicated?"

"Because it is. Your whole situation is complicated. You are not even supposed to be here, but I am doing my best to accommodate for you despite the fact that I could get in serious trouble for hiding you."

"But why don't you want me?"

"I believe you need a better home than what I could provide. You need a proper family and . . ."

"I don't care!" Harry interrupted, his sobs growing. Severus frowned. Obviously, his words were not what the boy wanted to hear, but that was simply too bad. His words were the truth. "Leave me alone," Harry buried his face in the toy once more.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner," Severus scolded.

"I hate you!" Harry suddenly shouted, sitting up and glaring at Severus.

Severus felt as though he had been slapped. The three words caught him off guard and he stared down at the distraught child whose eyes were growing wide.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, scrambling back against the wall away from Severus . "Please don't hurt me, I won't do it again. I'm sorry. I'll be good!"

Severus knew the boy was falling back into old habits. He couldn't take much more of Harry's crying. A memory of something his mother would do when Severus had been in similar emotional times came to mind, and as much as he didn't want to do it, he knew it would help the hurting boy. Slowly, Severus sat on the edge of the bed, making sure to leave space between Harry and himself. Then, he opened his arms invitingly.

Harry stared for a second before he flew into Severus's arms, nearly knocking the man over as he wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, clinging tightly to the man. Severus froze when Harry jumped so eagerly into his embrace, then slowly brought his arms around the boy. He held Harry tightly, resting his head against the boy's. The hold felt so natural and at the same time, awkward. But he kept his hold, knowing it was what Harry needed. After a few moments, Harry's crying long over, Harry spoke.

"I don't hate you."

"I know," Severus said.

"I like you."

"Hmm," Severus wasn't sure how to respond, unsure of where his own feelings for Harry were at. He just maintained his hug, waiting for Harry to loosen up on his neck.

"Do you not like me because I'm a freak?"

Severus sucked in a breath and immediately said, "What have I said about that word?"

"I'm sorry. But is that why you don't like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you. And you are not a freak. We've been over this. There is nothing freaky about you, Harry. Nothing. You are like me, and if you are a freak than I would be, too. Do you think I'm a freak?"

Severus felt Harry shake his head against his neck. Severus wasn't sure how many more times he'd have this conversation with the boy, but he hoped the lesson sunk in soon.

"Then you are not a freak. If you say that word again, you'll be getting a mouth full of suds."

There was silence for a moment.

"I want you to like me," Harry admitted.

Severus sighed, holding Harry for a moment longer before pulling the boy away slightly.

"I do . . . enjoy your presence," Severus managed to say. Harry stared at Severus, his expression blanking, becoming unreadable even for Severus. How the boy did that, Severus was sure he'd never know. He almost wanted to hear the boy's thoughts.

"What I mean, Harry," Severus tried again, "is that I do like you."

Blank expression. Then, Harry smiled and leaned forward, initiating his own hug. Severus blinked but quickly brought his hands up to rest on Harry's back. He was happy Harry was no longer crying, but he wasn't sure where the boy's head was at currently.

When they released once more, Harry sat next to Severus. Severus dragged a hand down his face, then looked at Harry.

"Lunch will be ready, soon," Severus said, "why don't you go wash up?"

Harry nodded and stood.

"Wait," Severus said, pulling out the parchment Minerva had handed him from an inner pocket. He unrolled it and held the drawing up. "What does this mean?"

Harry gave Severus a look that said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"You're Superman," Harry explained.

"Why am I Superman?"

"Because you saved me."

Severus blinked then nodded and handed the parchment out to Harry.

"It's for you," Harry said.

"Is that so?" Severus muttered, lowering his hand and looking down at the drawing. He glanced up at Harry, who was waiting nervously for Severus to say something. "Thank you. Go wash up."

Harry smiled and ran to the bathroom. Severus stared down at the drawing. It touched him. And it scared him. He was becoming attached to the boy. And he was not ready to be anyone's guardian. He couldn't be. After his past, he shouldn't be. Harry deserved better.

He deserved a real Superman.

* * *

Oh, Severus. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	12. Old Friend, New Friend

Sorry for such a long wait. Ended up in the ER for a while but I am alive and okay. And back to writing. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. And for your patience. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"I am afraid I have no news on Harry Potter's whereabouts," Albus informed Severus sadly, pacing the length of his office. "It has been ten days since he ran away from his relatives and there's been no sign of him in all this time, not on the streets, not in the wizarding world. It's as if the boy vanished into thin air."

"We will find him," Severus said, though his mind was thinking back to the boy coloring in his quarters presently. Yesterday had been hard on them both, with Harry suddenly becoming quiet. During dinner, Severus had asked Harry why he didn't seem as talkative, and Harry's answer was that he didn't want to hinder any of Severus's plans for the day. Harry didn't even come to him for his bedtime story. Not that the boy needed a bedtime story or that Severus wanted to read to him . . . but it was still unlike the boy.

"Have you spoken to any of your acquaintances?" Albus asked.

"I have not had the opportunity to speak with anyone, but I have arranged for a meeting with an old friend to discuss important matters this afternoon."

"I will keep patrolling Harry's hometown when I can, and family services is still on the lookout as well. Any information we can obtain is vital." Albus sighed, pausing in his pacing. "The poor child must be hungry and cold. This is my fault. I should have done more for Harry. I should have checked up on him myself."

Severus refrained from agreeing with the elder man, biting his tongue to lash out at Albus and tell him just how much of Harry's runaway problem was the man's fault. Harry should have never been placed with his relatives to begin with. Albus sighed again and faced Severus.

"You will report to me should you learn of any suspicious scheme or character?"

"Of course."

"Very well. Good luck to you, Severus."

When Severus returned to his quarters, he found Harry in the same place he had left him, lying on the floor in the bedroom surrounded by crayons and the coloring book Minny had brought for him. Harry looked up at him as he entered, smiled, then returned to his coloring. Severus sat on his sofa, studying Harry. He couldn't risk leaving the boy here alone. Nor could he risk anyone recognizing Harry should he accompany him.

"I finished, Mr. Snape," Harry said, holding up his coloring. It was of an owl flying in a snowstorm with a letter in its beak. Harry had colored the owl brown with hints of grey and black, shading in the trees a light coal with hints of green.

"Well done," Severus nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"Do you think I should color this next?" Harry turned the page to a wizard mansion, one that resembled several pureblooded family homes. Severus frowned, as the gate alone reminded him of where he had to go that day. Harry kept talking. "Is this someone's house? It's really big. I feel like I would get lost. Do you live in something like this or do you live here all the time? What do you think it would be like living in a big house like that? It's even bigger than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house."

Severus ignored the questions as his mind worked a plan to keep Harry safe and within his sight. Hid brain didn't even register the boy's words until Harry looked at him warily and asked, "Am I bothering you? I'll stop." Harry lowered the book and his head, avoiding eye contact with Severus.

"You were not bothering me," Severus said. "I did live in a mansion like that temporarily years ago, but I am much more comfortable in the home you and I visited before arriving here."

Harry slowly glanced up at Severus, then said, "I think I'd be more comfortable there, too."

"You think so? I thought you would enjoy a large mansion with thousands of rooms for playing and sleeping. With a large kitchen and all the food you can eat and a big garden to run around outside."

"Maybe," Harry smiled, "but maybe just for a little while. I like smaller houses."

"How do you know for sure? You've never lived in a larger house."

"It's all I've ever known, smaller places. Like my cupboard."

Severus sucked in a sharp breath. For a split second, he wanted to buy the boy a mansion and never let the child see a smaller house – forget a cupboard. But he knew that would be impossible.

"You're simply used to smaller homes," Severus argued. "I think any small boy would enjoy more room to play." Severus stared down at the picture, then slid off the sofa and sat crisscrossed next to Harry on the floor. "Would you like to see a mansion like that?"

Harry frowned, looked at the picture, then back at Severus. He shrugged and asked, "Today?"

"Today. I have to see a friend, and he owns a huge mansion like this one, maybe even a bit bigger. He also has a son about your age. Perhaps you could play with him while I catch up with my friend, hmm?"

Harry's frown grew, and he gave Severus an unsure face. Severus wondered if Harry knew how to socialize with other kids. If he had been isolated so much by the Dursleys, the boy most likely had very little contact with other children.

"It'll be good for you to meet another child your age, especially someone other than me and Minny. You must get lonely in these rooms."

"Not really," Harry said.

"Regardless, it'll be good for your health. What do you say? Accompany me to my friend's place?"

Harry shrugged once more, looking down at the colorless picture of the mansion. Then, he looked back up and smiled at Severus, nodding.

"Word of advice," Severus said, "try to be more verbal around my friend. He is very . . . traditional when it comes to respecting your elders. None of this shrugging and nodding, understand?"

Harry started to nod but quickly corrected himself by saying, "Yes, Mr. Snape."

"Good. Let's get you dressed in something more appropriate for the occasion."

* * *

Harry had no idea what Mr. Snape had just strangled him in, but he did not like it. He didn't mind the idea of wearing "robes" since Mr. Snape wore them all the time, but these were terrible. There were so many straps and ties and buttons, and the cuffs and collar were done up a certain way and the hems were braided in some weird way. When Mr. Snape had told him he would wear a robe, he had been hoping for one of the nice cottony black ones Mr. Snape always wore, not this silky, shiny stuff that made him feel like a walking ornament. How special was this occasion?

Mr. Snape seemed very nervous about the whole thing, too. He rubbed the nape of his neck a lot as he paced the length of his bedroom, a frown on his face. Mr. Snape stopped by his wardrobe and leaned into it, resting his forehead on his arm, running his free hand through his hair briefly.

Harry sat on his bed, waiting for further instructions, trying to resist the urge to scratch at several different itchy places. Mr. Snape finally stood straight and crooked a finger at Harry, who jumped up and went to his side.

"Remember, stay with either myself or the young boy at all times. And if anyone says anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, let me know. And if I call for you, you better come running, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape."

Mr. Snape stared down at him for a moment, then rubbed his neck again as he muttered, "what am I thinking?"

Harry had to wait a couple extra minutes as Mr. Snape began his pacing again. Once the man seemed satisfied, he guided Harry over to the fireplace with a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you haven't done this before," Mr. Snape began, picking up a handful of some strange powder, "but it's fairly simple. You will step in the fireplace, I will state our destination and drop the powder. Keep your eyes and mouth shut for this, alright? It might feel odd and seem a little strange, but do not struggle against it. Keep close to me and do not let my hand go. You do not want to get separated from me and end up in the wrong place, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Harry said, "but what are we doing?"

"Traveling by Floo."

"Oh. That means through the fireplace?" Harry asked, thinking back to what Mr. Snape had explained. "Like Father Christmas?"

Mr. Snape snapped his head down and stared at Harry with a blank expression. Harry wondered if he said the wrong thing and hunched his shoulders slightly as he stared up at Mr. Snape.

"Yes," the man finally spoke, "like Father Christmas."

Mr. Snape gave Harry a gentle push and he hesitantly stepped into the fireplace. Mr. Snape joined him, pushing Harry's elbows down against his side and taking Harry's hand in his. Then, Mr. Snape said, "Malfoy Manor," and threw down the powder.

Harry gasped and clung to Mr. Snape as he felt himself flying through different fireplaces, blurred images causing a nausea feeling in his stomach to grow. He clenched his eyes shut and swallowed, clinging tighter to Mr. Snape. Thankfully, it all came to an end when his feet collided into solid ground. He would have toppled over from the impact if it wasn't for the arm holding him up by the waist.

Harry took a minute to swallow a few times and find his footing before allowing Mr. Snape to lead him out of the fireplace and release him. Mr. Snape brushed himself off, then, seeing Harry's slightly green face, brushed the boy off as well.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Snape asked in a quiet voice.

Harry waited another minutes, swallowing once more and taking a deep breath to expel some of the heat in his stomach before nodding.

"Remember, verbal responses."

"I'm okay, Mr. Snape."

Mr. Snape nodded and straightened himself. Just in time, as well. A tall, long blond-haired man stepped through a door into the large parlor, carrying a cane.

"Severus, my old friend," the tall man smiled, striding across the room and stretching out a hand to shake Severus's. "It's been so long since I've last seen you. Still working as a professor? I could help you out there, you know. A better, higher paying job is surely more appealing than working with half grown brats all day."

"I am quite satisfied at the moment, Lucius. I actually have something else I'd like to speak to you about."

Lucius looked down at Harry.

"And who is this?"

Harry gulped and looked up at Mr. Snape, who indicated with a jerk of his head he should speak. Looking back at the man, Harry felt intimidated by the shiny, expensive looking robes that man wore, and the ornate cane he carried. He understood now why he was all dressed up. Trying to use all his manners, Harry reached out a hand, which Lucius accepted to shake firmly. "I'm Harry, sir."

"It's a long story and he is actually why I've come to talk to you . . ." Mr. Snape trailed off as Lucius suddenly pulled Harry closer, the boy gasping in surprise.

Lucius used his cane to brush aside some of Harry's hair to reveal the unmistakable scar. "How remarkable. Harry Potter, is it?"

Harry was sure he was visibly shaking as he gave the man an uneasy grin and nodded in response to the question. The tight grip on his hand and the way the man stared down at him coldly reminded him of his uncle, and the cane brought several uneasy images to his mind. Lucius frowned at him.

"Cat got your tongue, boy?" the man asked.

Harry remembered Mr. Snape's warning about being respectful and his eyes widened in realization. "No, sir," Harry said, "Sorry, sir. Yes, I'm Harry Potter, sir."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the rambling boy then at the scar.

"Lucius," Mr. Snape said, catching the man's attention.

Lucius released Harry's hand, lowering his cane. Harry backed away and stepped closer to Mr. Snape, trying to stop his body from shaking so much.

"The Harry Potter, Severus?" Lucius sneered. "I believe you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, and I will," Mr. Snape said. "Perhaps without Harry present."

"Hmm," Lucius's eyes flicked to Harry once more. "Tansy!"

A loud crack sounded, and a house elf appeared, her large ears falling back as she looked up at her master. Harry frowned at her tattered clothes. "What can Tansy do for Master Malfoy?"

"Take Harry Potter here to meet Draco, then keep them occupied."

"Yes, Master Malfoy."

The elf walked over to Harry.

"Right this way, Little Master," she said, bowing and pointing to the far door.

* * *

Harry looked up at Mr. Snape, who nodded. Slowly, he allowed Tansy to lead him through the gigantic halls of the manor, taking some time to admire the décor and strange objects he encountered on the way, including moving paintings, urns and vases, and artifacts he did not recognize. At the end of one hallway was a large painting of the Malfoy family, Lucius seated in a chair, a blond woman standing just to the side of the chair, a hand resting on the back and the other resting on the shoulder of a small boy standing in front of her. The boy looked just like Lucius, and Harry deduced that it was Draco. It was the only still painting in the hall.

After traveling up a flight of stairs and down more halls, Tansy opened the door to a large room full of toys, a lounge area, and even a small kitchen in the back. A young boy was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, ordering another elf to entertain him.

"Young Master Malfoy, sir," Tansy greeted, bowing again. The small blonde looked at her, then at Harry with slight surprise. "Little Master Harry is here to accompany you while your father speaks with Master Snape."

"Don't call him master," Draco said, standing up, pushing the other elf aside. "He isn't your master."

"Tansy apologizes Master Malfoy, sir," Tansy bowed even more, her nose nearly touching the ground. "Tansy will burn her hands under the iron for her mistake if it pleases Master Malfoy."

Draco made a pained face and rubbed at his hands. Harry's eyes widened at the elf's statement.

"No, don't do that!" he said.

Draco glared at him. "Don't tell her what to do. Only I can do that. She has to punish herself when she displeases her master, and I am displeased."

"Tansy will go burn her hands under the iron right away." Tansy raised her fingers to snap, but Draco quickly said, "Wait!"

Tansy paused, her eyes large and her ears back, and Draco looked cautiously at Harry then lowered his head as he said, "You will not burn your hands. Just don't let this happen again."

"Tansy is very thankful to Master Malfoy," the elf nodded, "Tansy will make sure Master Malfoy gets extra biscuit with snack time later. Master Malfoy is so very good to Tansy."

"Yeah, yeah, just go," Draco said. Tansy popped away. Draco glared at Harry and leaned closer to him, saying, "if you breathe a word about this to my father . . ."

Harry quickly shook his head and Draco stepped back and held out a hand.

"Draco Malfoy," he introduced as if nothing had occurred between them.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking the hand, watching as Draco's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter! As in the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry blinked. The boy who lived? Was that some kind of code for something? Harry shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to respond.

"You don't know?" Draco made a face. "Do you have the scar? Lift your hair, I want to see!"

Harry lifted the fringe of his hair, revealing the scar. Draco gasped and smiled.

"You are Harry Potter! You defeated the Dark Lord! And you're in my playroom. This is brilliant. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Mr. Snape."

"You mean Severus? I haven't seen him in almost forever. He's my tutor, you know. At least in potions. It's just during the summer, when he actually has time. Father wouldn't let anyone else tutor me in such a subject. Why are you with him? Aren't you supposed to be hiding or something?"

"Why would I be hiding?"

"Well, cause there's all these dark wizards who would like to kill you. Don't you know anything?"

"Kill me? But . . ." Mr. Snape had said nothing about people wanting to kill him except that one crazy man: the Dark Lord. All he knew was that there were people who wanted to send him back to his relatives. Why would people want to kill him?

"You really don't know anything? Where have you been living, under a rock?"

"With my relatives, actually," Harry said.

"Who are your relatives?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry answered and when Draco just stared at him, he added, "The Dursleys'."

"The Dursleys'?" Draco frowned and tapped his chin. "Sounds Muggle. Are they muggles?"

Harry had to remember what Mr. Snape had told him about muggles. He nodded.

"Well, that's why you don't know anything. You have a lot to learn about the real world. Or at least, the better part of it. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand again.

Harry frowned. "But we already shook hands."

"No-no," Draco shook his head. "You have so much to learn. This type of handshake is a sign of friendship. It's a tradition really, at least for purebloods. So, friends?"

Harry's eyes widened and sparkled as he quickly shook Draco's hand. His first real friend.

"Friends," Harry smiled.

Draco smirked and beaconed Harry further into the playroom with a wave of his hand. "So," he said, "what do you know about the Wizarding World?"

"Only what Mr. Snape has told me."

"Why do you call him Mr. Snape?" Draco asked, pulling down a small checkered rug and dumped a small box of red and black draughts. He sat on the floor, Harry copying him, and arranged the pieces on the rug appropriately.

"Well, he's an adult and usually you call adults Mister or Mrs and . . ."

"Only if they don't already have a title," Draco said. "Like Auror, or Healer, or Master. Severus is actually a Master, he's a Potions Master and the youngest in the whole world. And the best. But he doesn't do anything with it now except teach so technically he's a Professor. You should be calling him Professor Snape, not Mister. It would be more respectful."

"Oh," Harry looked down at the gameboard. He didn't know he was being disrespectful by calling Mr. Snape Mr. Snape. He would have to switch to calling him Professor immediately.

"You shouldn't say "oh,"" Draco said, "it makes you sound lowbrow."

Harry almost said "oh" again but quickly changed it to, "Okay." He had no idea what lowbrow meant but he was sure it was nothing good.

* * *

"So you kidnap him, Severus?" Lucius shook his head at the man. "Frankly, I do not wish to get involved in whatever you are up to. Does the old coot Headmaster know of this?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"My, my, who's side are you on?" Lucius ushered Severus to the massive sofa in the parlor and took a seat, Severus deciding on a chair across from the sofa, so he could face Lucius head on. Tansy appeared with tea, setting it on the table. "Why help the boy now when you know what the Dark Lord wants of him when he returns."

"If he returns."

"When he returns," Lucius said, fixing up tea for the both of them. "You and I both know that if he were truly dead, the Dark Mark will have faded to nothing."

"We don't know that for sure. It might simply just remain faded as it is now."

"I feel as though it should be less visible if the Dark Lord was truly dead. Regardless, you can't double-cross both sides, Severus. Hiding the Potter boy from the light side and the dark side will not end favorably for you if you are caught. People will question your intentions. I can only help you so far and even then, you know where I stand on this whole situation. I support the winning side."

"And the side that benefits you the most," Severus added, having heard this conversation before.

"Exactly," Lucius said.

"And that is why I need your help," Severus said. "You are the only person I can trust to keep this between us and help me search for a suitable home."

"That's your plan? Rehome the boy?"

"With your influence in the Ministry, I'm sure they'll listen to you."

"As your acquaintance, I will say that your plan is plausible. As your friend, I will say it's the bloody stupidest thing you can do. We can't just entrust some family with the Boy-Who-Lived. Even with as much research and background checking family services does, we can never know what intentions people might have. We could give Potter to someone who'll exploit his fame for publicity. Or someone who has every intention of killing the brat for the Dark Lord."

"Then we give him to a family we know means no harm either way, like the Weasleys or . . ."

"Because the Weasley family is so capable of caring for yet another child. Why those people keep having children is beyond me. They should have stopped after the first."

"Lucius, please," Severus paused to chug down his tea in frustration, nearly smacking the teacup down on the coffee table. "I can't keep the boy hidden in Hogwarts forever. It's too risky. I've had several near misses with Harry as it is, the boy is a ticking time bomb when it comes to his secrecy."

"Hmm," Lucius looked off to the side, "well, I do know one family that could be a . . . temporary placement for Potter. Just to remove him from Hogwarts until you can come up with a better situation."

"You do? What family?"

"I think you already know."

Severus blinked, then glared at Lucius.

"No."

"It'd be perfect. It's far away from Hogwarts, far away from Potter's hometown, no one would ever suspect them. Relations aside, if I were you, I'd be taking advantage of this. You couldn't ask for a better hideout. It's practically kismet if you ask me."

"I do not want my mother involved in this."

"Severus, we could sit here and talk all day and night, but on this matter, I've given you my advice. Your options are pretty limited, and aside from leaving him here – which you will not do – you are on your own in figuring this out. If you do not like what I have to say, then I suggest you go elsewhere for suggestions."

Severus sighed. "Thank you, Lucius. I will consider your words."

"You do not have to make-up with your mother or stepfather," Lucius added. "They could merely be a resource."

Severus studied the design on the teacup intently, soaking in the man's words. A door opening caught both man's attention, and they watched Draco step up to Lucius's side of the sofa, glancing at Severus and then staring back at his father, minding his posture. Severus instantly realized Harry was not with him.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius asked, raising his brows.

"Afternoon, Father," Draco greeted, though he rocked on his heels anxiously, "Have you seen Harry? He told me he was just going to the bathroom and I thought he knew the way, but he didn't come back."

Severus shot out of his seat and quickly left the parlor, just catching the last of what Lucius said to Draco.

"And you did not think to escort our guest like a well-mannered gentleman regardless of whether he knew where it was or not?"

Severus felt his heart pick up speed in his chest, and he tried taking slower, deeper breaths than the short, shallow ones he was suddenly taking. Why on earth was he panicking like this? He was normally good at the poker face and body control. That boy would be the death of him. It wasn't so much the idea of Harry lost in the manor that frightened Severus, it was the knowledge of whose manor this was that did. All the dark artifacts Lucius collected and the suspicious characters who would sometimes roam the halls performing odd jobs Lucius hired them for. Harry should have asked Draco for directions before leaving, or even asked Draco to show him the way, not just take off.

Just as Severus was about to run up the first flight of stairs to where he knew Draco's playroom was when the boy in question appeared at the top of the stairs, rushing down the first steps before freezing at the sight of Severus. The boy gulped and looked down guiltily.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief before he crossed his arms and glared at Harry.

"Where have you been?" he growled.

"I had to use the bathroom," Harry said. "I forgot where it was and then I forgot the way to Draco's room. Dobby helped me though."

"Dobby?" Severus asked, his eyes flashing. A suspicious wizard perhaps? Severus had hoped Harry wouldn't encounter any more faces than just Lucius's and Draco's.

"He's a house elf," Harry said. "He said . . . he . . . well, he was a little weird."

Severus reached up and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him back to the parlor.

"You were supposed to stay with Draco," Severus reminded him.

"I just had to use the bathroom. I thought I remembered where it was."

"You should have asked to be sure!" Severus yelled. "You were supposed to be with someone at all time, not gallivanting around a manor alone. Something could have happened to you and none of us would have known."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "Were you worried?"

"Yes, I was worried," Severus snapped, spinning to face Harry. The words he spoke rang through his head and he froze, realizing how much impact those words had, not just on Harry but himself.

"I didn't mean to make you worried, Mr. Sn – err, Professor Snape."

Severus didn't say anything. He was overwhelmed by the feelings that overtook him a moment ago. Lucius stepped out into the hall, Draco at his side. Severus closed his eyes and willed his growing anger to calm down. He hadn't meant to lose his temper with Harry, but he was not used to the emotions the boy was starting to bring out in him.

"Everything all right, out here?" Lucius asked.

"Everything's fine," Severus said. "We should be leaving, thank you for your hospitality, Lucius, and your help."

"Any time," Lucius said, shaking Severus's hand. "Heed my advice, Severus. And do not grow too attached to . . . something you do not intend to keep. It'll do no good for your health. Or his."

Severus sighed as he withdrew his hand, looking down at Harry.

"I'm sorry I didn't show you the way to the bathroom," Draco apologized. "It was rude of me as your host."

"That's okay," Harry said, "I should have asked for directions."

"I guess you have to leave, now," Draco said, "maybe we can finish our checkers game another time."

"Maybe," Harry said, a bit upset about leaving his new friend.

Draco smiled and held out his hand. Harry blinked and tilted his head. "Another handshake?" he asked.

Draco's smile morphed into a smirk, "You have so much to learn."

Severus allowed a small smile himself, waiting for Harry to shake Draco's hand in farewell before leading the boy to the fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry waited inside the bedroom as Mr. Snape finished his conversation with the older, long bearded man, Albus. Harry had a vague image of the man from when he had been invisible in the kitchen after his flashback episode. Harry was curious as to what they were talking about out in the living room.

Sliding off his bed, Harry tiptoed to the door, pressing his ear against it.

"I've spoken with a couple acquaintances today, including Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Snape said. "No one seems the slightest bit aware of Harry Potter's disappearance. And if they are, they gave me no indication of their knowledge."

"It is good news for the most part," the elder man's voice said. "I shall look into Harry's case at family services. Hopefully, they have a lead."

The noise was suddenly cut off and Harry frowned. Did the older man leave? Harry slowly touched the doorknob and tried to twist, but it remained locked and did not budge. Harry pressed his ear against the door once more, but when he was met with silence, he sighed and walked back to his bed, picking up his stuffed dog and lying down with it. At least he was out of those terrible robes. Harry used his stuffed dog as a pillow, closing his eyes. He thought back to his time spent with Draco. They had started a game of checkers, Draco having to teach Harry how to play the game. Once he understood, they talked about the differences between their living situations, Draco's rich life compared to Harry's street life and then his time with Professor Snape. Draco seemed intrigued by Harry's story.

And then he just had to go looking for the bathroom. It took him a while to find where he had seen the bathroom on his way up to Draco's playroom. And then he couldn't find his way back. That's when he had met Dobby, who seemed to have a conniption over him being at Malfoy Manor. The elf kept insisting that he leave at once.

He finally found the stairway that would lead down to the parlor, but he had run right into Mr. Snape. His stomach twisted as he remembered the look Mr. Snape had given him. Worry, then disappointment, and then fury. Mr. Snape had been worried about him. He had never had an adult worry about him before. He didn't want to make Mr. Snape worry all the time.

Ten minutes later, the door opened, and Mr. Snape made a beeline right for Harry's bed, crossing his arms and staring down at the boy.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Eavesdropping?" Mr. Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry's eyes widened, and he hunched his shoulders guiltily. "How did you know?"

Mr. Snape flicked his wrist at the wall, and Harry could see through the wall and into the living room.

"Only I could see through them," Mr. Snape explained.

"Oh – I mean, I didn't know."

"Obviously. Do not let me catch you doing that again."

"Yes, Mr – I mean, Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape, hmm?" Mr. Snape frowned, a curious expression on his face. "What happened with calling me Mr. Snape?"

"Draco said it was rude to call someone something that wasn't their title. Since you're a professor, I should call you Professor Snape, not Mr. Snape."

"Draco has a point," Mr. Snape sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "But I'm afraid I hear enough of Professor Snape from my students on a daily basis. Besides, you are not a student of mine yet."

"So, you don't want me to call you Professor?"

"You may call you what you wish, but I'd like to tell you your options. I believe we've moved past the Mister and Professor. Draco calls me Severus. Would you like to do the same?"

Harry thought about it. Draco did call Mr. Snape by his first name, but Harry wasn't sure he was comfortable with calling Mr. Snape by his first name. It just didn't seem right. Harry shook his head.

"No? Then what do you wish to call me?"

One name crossed Harry's mind, but he quickly disregarded it. He was sure Mr. Snape would oppose. He wasn't sure what he wanted to call Mr. Snape.

"It's all right," Mr. Snape smiled and stood, "you can think about it. It's almost dinner time, and then after, you'll bring me your Manxmouse book."

Harry smiled at the idea of a bedtime story. He cheekily asked, "but I thought reading wasn't a nightly ritual."

"It's not," Mr. Snape answered, "I didn't read to you last night."

Harry laughed as he jumped off his bed and followed Mr. Snape out to the dining table.


	13. Sick

A long chapter after a long wait. Enjoy! Thank you to all the new favorites and follows!

* * *

Severus looked over at Harry once again to see the boy still poking at his food. Harry had hardly taken three bites of his lunch. Severus had just returned from his morning lecture and had planned to start Harry's math lessons after lunch. He had briefly reviewed Harry's writing assignment, which was just an essay review on the last chapter of _Manxmouse_ the two had read the previous night. However, the boy seemed very quiet compared to his usual twenty questions. It was unlike him. Even so, Severus would not tolerate a picky child. He already had to deal with a class of incompetent students whining about the assigned homework and failed brews. He would not listen to the whines of a difficult little boy in his own quarters.

"I expect you to eat at least half of your lunch," Severus said.

"I'm not that hungry," Harry replied, looking over at Severus.

"Nonsense, you barely ate your breakfast and now you are ignoring your lunch," Severus frowned in thought, "if you need an appetite stimulator . . ."

"No, Mr. Snape," Harry quickly said, "I don't want potions. I just don't feel very hungry today."

"Are you sick?" Severus reached over and felt Harry's head. "If you feel unwell . . ."

"No, I'm fine!" Harry said.

Severus sat back in his seat, giving Harry a critical look.

"Mind your tone," Severus warned.

"Sorry," Harry said, lowering his head, his lower lip trembling. His apology sounded genuine. "I didn't mean to."

Severus sighed. What on earth was wrong with the child today? Severus closed his eyes and slowly counted backwards from ten to avoid snapping at Harry before opening his eyes and staring at the boy's plate.

"Please finish your lunch," Severus said. "At least half of it."

Harry sniffed before picking up his fork and poking at his food once again, the fork never lifting to his mouth. Harry's eyes were slowly filling up with unshed tears as he moved food around on his plate, the fork screeching against the ceramic. Irritated by the noise and defiance, Severus's fork clattered on his own plate as he dropped it and reached over to lightly smack the fork out of Harry's hand.

"Enough with that," Severus said.

Harry pulled his hands into his lap, rubbing his stinging hand, his lower lip protruding out and wobbling. He sniffed as he looked down in his lap.

"Are you going to eat lunch or not?" Severus asked, his patience short.

Harry sniffled and shook his head.

"Then go to your bed," Severus said, pointing in the direction of their room. "You will wait there until I am ready to start your lessons."

Harry slid out of his chair and hurried away to his bed, still softly sniffing. Severus sighed and vanished the boy's plate, his own appetite diminishing. What had gotten into that boy? Maybe he needed a nap or something. Kids needed naps, right? That must be it. Perhaps before their lessons, they could have a quiet time and Harry could nap. Then maybe Harry would eat all his dinner. If the boy didn't eat dinner, Severus would force an appetite stimulator on him. Severus vanished his plate and went to his study, sitting at his desk and reviewing his second-year math lessons. Subtracting and adding, particularly with word problems. Severus pushed the plans aside, studying the worksheets he had prepared for Harry. Glancing at the grandfather clock, Severus figured some quiet time could be fit in to the schedule. It was only twelve thirty after all.

A book sitting on a shelf caught his eye. Pulling it off, the cover read _"Where the Sidewalk Ends: the poems and drawings of Shel Silverstein."_ Severus smiled softly, remembering reading these same poems when he had been a young teenager. They were amusing and he was sure Harry would enjoy them. Besides, what better way to lure a child to sleep than some stories?

Severus left his study and went to his room, finding Harry lying on his bed, head rested on his pillow and his eyes closed. Severus frowned, feeling Harry's forehead again, but Harry wasn't warm. The touch made Harry open his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Snape," Harry said, sitting up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Tired?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"No," Harry yawned.

"Of course, not," Severus agreed, sitting next to Harry on the bed, backing up enough that his back rested against the wall. Harry pushed back to sit beside Severus. "Before we start our math lessons today, I've decided that some quiet time is in order. And what better activity for quiet time than reading?"

"But what about our nighttime reading?"

"We can still do that but remember, it's not a ritual to read each night. Besides, Manxmouse is our nighttime book. This is Where the Sidewalk Ends." Severus held up the book.

"The sidewalk ends?" Harry questioned. "Where?"

Severus chuckled, "Let's find out."

Severus turned to the appropriate poem and read:

"There is a place where the sidewalk ends

And before the street begins,

And there the grass grows soft and white,

And there the sun burns crimson bright,

And there the moon-bird rests from his flight

To cool in the peppermint wind."

As Severus read, Harry leaned against the man's side, smiling up at Severus then down at the book, reading along silently to words he recognized. Severus continued, coming to the last stanza.

"Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,

And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,

For the children, they mark, and the children, they know,

The place where the sidewalk ends."

"But if there's a place where the sidewalk ends," Harry asked, looking at the picture of two children looking over a ledge, "would we fall off the world?"

Severus smiled down at Harry's innocent and naive question.

"No, Harry, the world is not flat like this picture makes it out to be. There is no way for you to fall off the planet. Gravity would not allow it."

"Can I pick the next one?" Harry asked, flipping through the pages. Severus allowed him, watching Harry study the cartoons that accompanied the poems. Harry came across a poem with money drawn to the side, the title, "Smart."

"Read this one," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Severus raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Please."

"Better," Severus cleared his throat. "Ah, this ought to make a good introduction to your math lessons." Severus read:

"My dad gave me one dollar bill,

'Cause I'm his smartest son,

And I swapped it for two shiny quarters,

'Cause two is more than one!

And then I took the quarters

And traded them to Lou

For three dimes – I guess he didn't know

That three is more than two!

Just then, along came old blind Bates

And just cause he can't see

He gave me four nickels for my three dimes,

And four is more than three!

And I took the nickels to Hiram Coombs

Down at the sea feed store,

And the fool gave me five pennies for them,

And five is more than four!

And then I went and showed my dad,

And he got red in the cheeks

And closed his eyes and shook his head –

Too proud of me to speak!"

Harry laughed out loud at that, Severus smiling.

"He lost money, right?" Harry asked, smiling up at Severus.

"He did, indeed. In the United States, the dollar bill is the highest currency value out of what we just read in this poem, pennies are at the bottom."

"So he gave up all that for nothing."

"Yes, he did. And I expect you to be much smarter than our narrator here, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Harry smiled. "Can you read another one, please?"

"Yes, I can, but just a couple more," Severus skimmed through the pages. "Let's see, which one looks good. True Story is a funny one, how about the girl who doesn't take the garbage out? Or . . . this one the boy turns into a TV set and this one a brother tries selling his sister . . ."

"What about this one?" Harry pushed his finger in between a couple pages, and Severus opened the book to it, seeing the picture of a girl tucked up tightly in bed, peeking out from under the covers. He smiles, remembering how relatable this one was to him as a teen not wanting to attend some classes. Harry read the title, "Sick. Can you read that one?"

"Yes, I can," Severus said. "This is actually one of my favorites in this book. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

"I cannot go to school today,"

Said little Peggy Ann McKay.

"I have the measles and the mumps,

A gash, a rash and purple bumps.

My mouth is wet, my throat is dry,

I'm going blind in my right eye

My tonsils are as big as rocks,

I've counted sixteen chicken pox

And there's one more – that's seventeen,

And don't you think that my face looks green?

My leg is cut, my eyes are blue –

It might be instamatic flu.

I cough and sneeze and gasp and choke,

I'm sure that my left leg is broke –

My hips hurt when I move my chin,

My belly button's caving in,

My back is wrenched, my ankle's sprained,

My 'pendix pains each time it rains.  
My nose is cold, my toes are numb,  
I have a sliver in my thumb.  
My neck is stiff, my voice is weak,  
I hardly whisper when I speak.  
My tongue is filling up my mouth,  
I think my hair is falling out.  
My elbow's bent, my spine ain't straight,  
My temperature is one-o-eight  
My brain is shrunk, I cannot hear,  
There is a hole inside my ear.  
I have a hangnail, and my heart is-what?  
What's that? What's that you say?  
You say today is . . . Saturday

G'bye, I'm going out to play!""

Harry had laughed through most of the poem, leaning warmly into Severus's side. Severus offered a short chuckle at the end, looking down at Harry. Harry yawned and rested his head against Severus, closing his eyes. Severus sighed.

"I think it's nap time, Harry," he said, ready to push off the bed.

"Wait, one more!" Harry whined, turning the pages in the book. "Please? This one?"

Severus huffed and looked at the selected poem. At least it was a short one.

"Very well, but then you are to take a nap, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape."

Severus leaned back against the bed, Harry snuggling up into his side. Once they were both comfortable again, Severus cleared his throat: "Listen to the mustn'ts, child.

Listen to the shouldn'ts,

The impossibles,

The won'ts.

Listen to the never haves,

Then listen close to me . . .

Anything can happen, child.

Anything can be."

Severus frowned at the poem. He remembered it, but it never held so much meaning to him in the past than it did now. He studied the words longer, soaking them in before looking down at Harry who had fallen asleep against him, his glasses crooked slightly. Severus closed the book and set it aside, carefully removing Harry's glasses and putting them on the nearby shelf among Harry's toys and books. Then, he studied Harry, thinking about the last poem he read.

Anything can happen, anything can be . . .

Why those words struck him so harshly, Severus didn't know. He found himself sitting with Harry longer than he intended too, just watching the boy sleep against him. Slowly, Severus carded a hand through Harry's unruly hair.

When had he gotten so attached to James Potter's spawn? How had it happened? Severus wondered if their unique bond had a role in it. Perhaps it was the bond that was making him feel suddenly so protective of the boy at his side. Yes, that had to be it. He was being influenced by some kind of poorly studied magic.

And it was this magic that made him lean down toward Harry, his lips inches away from Harry's mop of hair. Severus paused, feeling slightly awkward now as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair some more before he pulled himself up. Maybe he needed some sleep, too. Oh well, he had too many things to attend to. Sleep would have to wait.

Severus adjusted Harry down on the bed, making sure the boy was on his back with his head on the pillow. He stood off the bed and tucked Harry in, picking up his book and leaving the room.

An hour and half passed before Severus went in to check on Harry. He had finished grading his third- and fourth-year homework assignments and figured it would be a good time to start Harry's lessons. He was not surprised to see Harry's eyes wide open, staring straight up at him.

"Well rested, I presume?" Severus asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at Harry, who remained under his blanket. "It's time for your math lessons."

"I don't feel good," Harry said, pulling the covers up over his chin slightly. He hadn't put his glasses on and his green eyes sparkled up at Severus.

"You don't?" Severus raised skeptical eyebrows. He studied Harry's face. The boy hadn't felt warm earlier. He wondered if it was possible for Harry to have worsened while he napped, but he thought it should be the other way around. Sleep was the best medicine, after all, as was laughter. He remembered the poem he had read earlier, and how the narrator had been trying to get out of going to school. Would Harry attempt to pull something like that?"

"You are being honest with me, correct?" Severus asked, crossing his arms, smirking slightly. "This wouldn't happen to be a case of instamatic flu, would it?"

Harry smiled under the blanket and shook his head.

"Or perhaps you have the purple bumps," Severus leaned over Harry, checking his face. "And my, do you look green. Is that a chicken pox I see? Do I count one, two, three . . .?" Severus tapped each side of Harry's cheek then his nose as he counted, making the boy giggle. "Is your brain shrunk? Can you hear me?" Severus whispered into Harry's ear, and Harry laughed louder, pulling away from Severus's ticklish breath on his ear and covering his face more with the blanket. "Wait, I think I see those purple bumps. Hold still and let me check you over," Severus said, pulling Harry back towards him and running ticklish fingers down the boy's arm in a mock exam.

Harry laughed even harder, then coughed harshly before leaning over the bed and vomiting on the floor, startling Severus who stepped back. Harry coughed and started sniffling, hiding his face under the blanket.

"You weren't kidding," Severus said.

Sighing, he pulled out his wand and cleaned the floor. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed and pulled the blanket away from Harry, who whined at him. Severus laid a hand over Harry's forehead. The boy was warm, but he couldn't tell if he was warm from being under the blankets or from a fever. Severus summoned a thermometer and stuck it under Harry's tongue, leaving to his lab to grab a fever reducer and antiemetic potion. When he returned, he read the thermometer: 101.2 Fahrenheit. Not too bad. A fever reducer should have that down in no time.

"Did you feel sick earlier, Harry?" Severus asked as he summoned a spoon and measured out an appropriate dose for a small child, starting with the antiemetic.

Harry nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be mad," Harry whimpered, a tear trailing down his cheek.

"Why would I be mad that you are sick?" Severus asked, then felt stupid for doing so. He held out the spoon to Harry, who turned his head away with a whine. "None of that, young man. You need this and another potion. It will make you feel better. You don't want to throw up again, do you?"

"No," Harry cried, "but it'll make me sick."

"The potion?"

"It's yucky," Harry sniffed, "it'll make me sick up."

"No, it won't. I promise. You can trust me. Don't you trust me?"

Harry looked at Severus with a sad face, but he nodded.

"Take this for me, okay? It'll make you feel much better."

Harry reluctantly opened his mouth and took the potion, making a face as he swallowed. Severus quickly poured out a dose of the fever reducer and Harry accepted it, softly crying. Severus set the potions aside in case he needed them again. He looked down at Harry, resting a hand on the other side of the boy to lean into.

"Did you relatives get mad at you when you were sick?"

Harry nodded.

"What would they do?"

"Aunt Petunia would yell at me for in-in-endang-gering Dudley, then she would put me in my cupboard and tell me to let it run its course. She would sometimes give me soup if I had to be in there a long time."

Severus bit his inner cheek, hoping Harry couldn't feel the anger radiate from him.

"That will not be the case here," Severus said. "If you are ever unwell, injured, or even coughing, I want you to come straight to me, understand?"

"Okay."

"Sleep now, Harry," Severus said. "I will check on you in a bit."

"No math?"

"I would think you would know that we can't do your lessons when you are sick."

Harry smiled, then rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Severus waited until he was sure the boy was asleep before leaving the bedroom. He couldn't understand how someone could despise a child to the point they would refuse medical care for a sick kid. Children were pathetic when sick, especially the small ones. Even when sick, Harry was laughing and smiling. Severus went into the kitchen and began making soup for Harry for dinner. He'd use a heating charm on it later.

Two hours later he heard Harry tossing and turning.

"Mr. Snape!" Harry's voice echoed in the rooms. Severus jumped out of his study and into the bedroom, where Harry had kicked off his blanket, sweat dripping from his forehead, tears dripping from his eyes, his face scrunched. Severus rushed over to Harry, feeling the boy's head. He was burning. Grabbing the thermometer off the shelf, Severus managed to get Harry still for a minute to accept the instrument. 102.8 Fahrenheit.

"I hurt," Harry sobbed, coughing, "my head hurts."

"I know, I know," Severus summoned a fast-acting Fever Reducer this time, hoping to bring Harry's rising fever down faster. A moderate dose for the boy should bring his fever down immediately. Severus poured out the potion on the spoon and held it out to Harry, who pulled his head away.

"No, I'll get sick," Harry said.

"No you won't, I promise."

"I don't feel good. My stomach hurts."

"I know, but you need this, Harry. Please, take it."

Harry cried harder but opened his mouth for the potion. Once Harry had swallowed it, Severus pulled out a pocket watch and waited a minute, watching Harry pull his pillow off the bed. He felt awful for the boy, just awful. The potion should have taken effect by now. Severus picked up the thermometer and Harry held it under his tongue. 104.2 Fahrenheit.

Damn it, Severus thought, rushing to his bathroom and running a washcloth under cold water. He ran back to Harry and draped it over the boy's head. Harry whined and kicked his legs.

"Mr. Snape."

"I'm trying, Harry, let me get you another potion . . ."

Severus jumped back as Harry sat up and vomited on the floor once again. Severus should have gotten a bucket, and he cursed his oversight. Now what?

"No potion," Harry wiped at his eyes, his cloth on the floor. Severus flicked his wand to clean the mess. He grabbed a handful of hair as he tried to think of what to do next. This was no ordinary bug and Harry wasn't keeping his potions down.

"Eve, I need water," Severus demanded.

A glass of water popped on the shelf by Harry's bed and Severus allowed Harry to sip, summoning a bucket for the boy to spit into to rinse his mouth. He took the water away when Harry tried drinking it, making Harry whine.

"My body hurts, Mr. Snape."

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't know what to do," Severus said, unaware of what he had called Harry.

Severus left the room, leaving a crying Harry, and threw powder in the fireplace.

"Poppy!"

The green flames flickered for a minute before the mediwitch appeared.

"Severus, what is it? I have an infirmary full of sick students, can this wait?"

"No, I have a sick kid here," Severus said, "I need your help now, he's dehydrated and can't keep any potions down."

"Could you . . ." Poppy looked off to the side, "I can't just . . . why can't you . . . oh, fine."

Severus stepped back and Poppy stepped through the flames. She adjusted her nursing's cap and brushed herself off, sending an annoyed look at Severus.

"Which student is so important that he couldn't have walked up to the infirmary?"

"He's not a student," Severus said, leading Poppy to his room.

"Well, then I hope he's the Prince of England," Poppy snapped. As soon as Poppy's eyes fell on Harry, she gasped, covering her mouth, frozen in the doorway. Severus allowed her to get over her surprise, though he drummed his fingers against his crossed arms impatiently. Poppy slowly stepped forward, reaching to brush Harry's hair back, "tell me this isn't who I think it is."

"It is," Severus said.

Poppy brushed Harry's hair back, revealing the scar, but her attention quickly turned to Harry's sickness. "Merlin, he's burning up! I bet he has what all the other students are coming in with." Poppy pulled out her wand and performed a complicated diagnostic spell. "I knew it. The wizard flu. It's been spreading through the school faster than locust across a pasture. The poor baby. This requires a special potion, specifically brewed for this virus."

Poppy pulled out a small vial from her robes and sat on Harry's bed, holding the boy up against her.

"Here we go, Harry," she said, holding the vial to Harry's lips. "You must drink this slowly. Sip by sip."

"No, no more," Harry cried, pulling away. "I'll sick up."

"You will not, I promise," Poppy assured, "this has a special anti-nausea in it."

Harry clamped his mouth shut, pushing away from Poppy. Severus stepped forward and sat next to Harry, who buried his head in Severus's chest. Severus adjusted the boy so he sat against him.

"Poppy will heal you, Harry," he said softly, "you have to take the potion, you can drink it slowly, okay?"

"Stay with me?" Harry asked, looking up at Severus with glassy eyes.

"I'll be right here," Severus said.

Harry nodded and sniffed before bravely sitting up and opening his mouth for Poppy, who poured in the potion little by little. It took ten minutes to drink the entire tiny vial and when they were done, Harry quickly fell asleep against Severus, his head on the man's lap. Severus adjusted Harry so he was lying straight on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Poppy stood in front of them.

"He'll need a second dose," Poppy said, handing another tiny vial to Severus. "But it needs to be given with food. I recommend adding it to a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He'll need it first thing in the morning."

"I'll make sure he gets it," Severus said, putting the potion on Harry's shelf, making sure not to move too much under the boy.

"How did you . . . no, I want to know why," Poppy demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I had to," Severus explained, carding a hand through Harry's hair, scratching the scalp lightly. "His relatives are horrid to him and he ran away from home repeatedly. Blood wards are not, he can't go back to his relatives. That is what Albus wants."

"How long?" Poppy asked, looking down sadly at Harry. "How long has he been here?"

"Since last Tuesday. About a week."

"You can't hide him here forever, Severus. Albus should know. Despite his insistence with the blood wards, ultimately, he wants what's best for Harry. And if you are what is best for him . . ."

"This is temporary," Severus said, frowning at Poppy. "I am looking for a suitable home for him. When I find a good family, that is where he will go."

Poppy stared at Severus, a look of disbelief in her eyes as she watched Severus's hand move from Harry's hair to the boy's back, rubbing soothingly as Harry stirred slightly. The boy sighed, falling into a deeper sleep. She bit back a smile and shook her head.

"I think Harry has found a suitable home," she commented. "But do what you will. I suppose you don't want me to inform Albus?"

"Please," Severus said, "I just need time."

"Take all the time you need," Poppy smiled. She reached into her robes and handed two more small vials to Severus. "And you will need these. Take them a few hours apart."

"What are these?"

"For the flu. Someone had to bring the virus to Harry, seeing as he has not left these rooms and has not been in contact with the students, I'm assuming. That leaves you."

"I am perfectly fine," Severus snapped, though he took the vials, knowing it was a losing battle with the matron.

"Just in case," Poppy said, holding up her hands. She moved out of the room. "I'll see myself out. Let him sleep. It's the best thing for him. He'll probably sleep the whole night. I also recommend letting me examine him for a physical at some point, I'm sure I can find a place for him in my schedule. Good evening, Severus."

Severus nodded, his eyes never leaving the child's sleeping face. He had never felt so worried in years. What was Harry doing to him? He decided he should probably rest as well. He carefully slipped out from under Harry, replacing the pillow under Harry's head. After a quick dinner, he retired early for the night.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning, feeling much better. He yawned and stretched, looking over at Mr. Snape's bed. Mr. Snape wasn't there, but harsh coughing from the kitchen told him where Mr. Snape was. Harry frowned, slipped his glasses on and slid out of bed, walking to the kitchen.

Mr. Snape was stirring soup in a hot saucepan on the stove. The man covered his mouth with his elbow as he coughed violently again. He then picked up a small vial and poured the entire contents in the saucepan. Then he picked up another vial and sipped from it. Mr. Snape turned off the stove and summoned a bowl, pouring the soup into it. He turned and startled at seeing Harry watching him.

"Sorry," Harry quickly apologized.

Severus waved his apology off and stepped forward, feeling Harry's forehead.

"You don't feel warm," Severus said, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Harry said. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mr. Snape said, giving Harry a rough push to the dining table. "You need to eat every last drop of this, understand? I am going to lie down for a while. It's bad enough that I've had to cancel my classes today, the least I can do is rest. Try and work on reading your history book and we will discuss more this afternoon."

Mr. Snape coughed once more, retreating to the bedroom.

Harry felt sad for Mr. Snape. The man had worked hard making him feel better last night, and even brought another person into their quarters to help him. Harry decided he would do as Mr. Snape asked once he finished his soup. The potion had an obvious bitter taste in the soup, but Harry forced it all down, taking about twenty minutes to eat the bowl of soup. He pushed the bowl away, knowing Eve would make it disappear. He pulled out his history book about the first king of England when Mr. Snape coughing caught his attention.

He tiptoed into their bedroom, checking on Mr. Snape. The man was asleep, though he did not look very peaceful. His face was tight and pale, and he wasn't even under the blankets. Harry moved further in and pulled the blanket over Mr. Snape as quietly and carefully as he could, so he didn't disturb the man.

Returning to the living room, Harry opened his book and read, but the reading bored him, so he tried coloring for a while, and then played with his toy robot and stuffed dog. Two hours passed and except for the occasional coughing, Mr. Snape had not come out of the bedroom.

Harry wondered if he should help Mr. Snape like the man had helped him. Harry went into the kitchen and searched the cupboard for chicken noodle soup, finding a can in the pantry. He retrieved the stepstool from their bathroom and used it to rinse out the saucepan still on the stove, then poured in the contents of the can and set it on the stove, turning the burner on midway. Jumping off the stool, Harry moved it to search the cabinets for a bowl. Once he found a suitable one, he stirred the soup and watched it heat up for a while before turning the stove off. He poured the soup into the bowl and set the saucepan down on the stove.

Harry carried the bowl of soup to their bedroom and set it on the nightstand near Mr. Snape's bed. He realized he had forgotten a spoon and ran back out to the kitchen, opening drawers until he found the one that had utensils. Grabbing a spoon, he ran back to the bedroom.

"Stop running," Mr. Snape scolded, catching Harry off guard.

Mr. Snape was sitting up on the bed, holding the bowl of soup in his hands.

"Sorry, Mr. Snape," Harry said, walking up to the man and handing over the spoon. "I made that for you."

"I certainly hope the stove is off," Mr. Snape said, picking up a small vial and dumping it in the soup.

"I made sure it was," Harry nodded seriously, "I always check the stove to make sure it is off."

Mr. Snape gave him a sad looking face that morphed into a frown. "I would prefer if you stayed away from the stove from no on unless I am with you, okay?"

"Oh," Harry's face fell, "okay."

Mr. Snape sighed, "But I do appreciate the soup, Harry."

Harry beamed up at Mr. Snape.

"So, what have you been up to?" Mr. Snape asked, taking a bite of the soup.

"Nothing, really," Harry admitted.

"Did you do your reading?"

"I tried to, but it was boring."

"Not all your lessons will be fun, Harry, and I expect you to do them all diligently when you are assigned something, boring or not. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry," Harry puckered out his lower lip.

"That does not answer my question."

"I understand."

"Good. I see you have at least kept busy and stayed in our quarters like a good boy."

Harry's smile quickly returned.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Snape asked.

"I'm much better. I'm a little tired though."

"A common side effect of this potion," Mr. Snape said, twirling his spoon in the soup. "I suggest you take a nap."

"Okay," Harry said moving around Mr. Snape's bed and crawling in on the other side, snuggling into one of Mr. Snape's pillows.

"I meant . . ." Mr. Snape began but he shook his head and continued eating the soup.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I am feeling better than I was this morning," Mr. Snape admitted. "But you shouldn't worry about me. You were very sick last night. Are you sure you are feeling better? Do you need more soup? Any more potions?"

Harry shook his head as his eyes slowly closed. "No, I'm okay."

"Are you being honest with me?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape. I feel good."

Harry fell asleep quickly, leaving Severus thinking to himself if the boy was really all right or not. He must be feeling better if he had the audacity to crawl into Severus's bed for a nap. Severus sighed and finished the soup, setting the bowl aside when he was done. His head still hurt so he decided more sleep couldn't hurt. He laid back down in his bed, realizing that Harry had stolen one of his pillows. Now his head was too low. Severus huffed. Nothing he could do about it now.

Looking over at Harry, Severus smiled at the peaceful face, snorting at how Harry's glasses were crooked on the boy's face. Didn't the boy know how to take care of his glasses? Severus removed Harry's glasses and set them on the nightstand. He laid on his side, smiling at Harry. The boy's compassion was unbelievable after everything he had been through with his relatives. It saddened Severus that such a generous, empathetic child could survive the neglect Harry had undergone. Harry reminded him of himself when he had been a child, how he had always ran to his mother's aid even when she didn't want him to, and how she would always return the favor. It made Severus nostalgic thinking about what had been.

Without a second's thought, Severus reached out and pulled Harry closer to him with a single arm, resting his chin atop Harry's head as the boy snuggled into his chest. Severus closed his eyes, memories of his childhood rushing to the forefront of his mind, but they were quickly pushed away by thoughts of his current relationship with his mother. Who was he kidding – he was nothing like Harry and Harry was nothing like him. They had different childhoods and at least Harry could look forward to a brighter future once Severus found him a new home.

Grumbling under his breath irritably, Severus rolled away from Harry, facing away from the boy. He adjusted his pillows under him to his liking and closed his eyes, occluding his mind from any thoughts. He missed the way Harry's eyes had opened, a small smile growing before Harry closed his eyes again.

* * *

The poems did not transfer well and I can't seem to fix the format, so I guess it'll have to do. I hope you enjoyed it. My favorite poems of Shel Silverstein must be "True Story," "Hinges," "No Difference," "The Voice," and of course, "Listen to the Mustn'ts." What are your favorite poems? I'll try to update again soon!


	14. Almost a Disaster

I am so sorry for such a long wait. I have been so busy with life and working on ideas for the actual novel ideas I wish to one day publish. Not that I don't appreciate these fanfics as true stories in their own right, my other writings just hold a little more priority. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for having patience with me. I am doing my best to keep these stories going as often as I can.

* * *

Two weeks flew by since Harry had fallen sick with wizard's flu. He had fallen into his schedule easily, passing his first exam on everything he had learned in the past two weeks. He was glad to spend any amount of time with Mr. Snape, and Minny was nice and fun to be with on Wednesdays and Saturdays. However, Harry quickly found himself bored with the same routine, and his curiosity of the castle and magic grew more each day.

He wanted to see more of the castle. He wondered if Mr. Snape would let him explore at any point. Harry had managed to get sneak peaks when Eve would walk him to Minny's for his lessons on the magical world. There were knights aligned in one hallway and moving portraits and paintings everywhere, and some days, the stairs under his feet moved, making his trip to Minerva's even longer and more entertaining. And some days, Harry say the many students wandering the halls, rushing to get to their classes, some flipping through their books for last minute studying of charms or ingredients, and others stroking the binding of their snarling and biting books.

What fascinated Harry the most was the wand.

Everyone had one. Even Minny. Even Mr. Snape.

If only he could just touch one. Minny's lessons were fun and all, she taught him a lot about how the wizarding world differed from the "muggle" world and how he, Harry, was famous and all. She even talked about his parents when they were students at Hogwarts. And as much as Harry loved time with her, he wished she would talk about her amazing wand that made magic happen.

And Mr. Snape always had his in their quarters. Except when Mr. Snape had to leave. Harry wanted a closer look at the man's wand. He had managed to touch it before, but Mr. Snape had scolded him and told him it wasn't a toy. But he knew that now. He wouldn't do anything with it – just look. Harry paused in his quill writing practice and looked across the table at Mr. Snape, who had just returned from his morning lecture.

The man was sitting at the dining table reading the Daily Prophet, his face obscured. The man's wand rested on the table next to a cup of tea. Harry swallowed dryly and looked back down at his writing. He finished with the letter "z" and dipped the tip of his quill in a small bowl of water, rinsing it as he had been taught.

"All done," Harry announced. He dried off the tip of his quill with a handcloth.

The Daily Prophet was folded and set aside.

"Let me see your quill," Mr. Snape said, holding out a hand.

Harry handed it over and began biting his thumbnail anxiously.

"The nib is quite dull. You are using too much pressure when you are writing with it. A dull nib can affect your writing and makes most quills undesirable. Let's see your writing."

Harry handed it over.

"See these scratches? Too much pressure. You need to lighten up on the quill. Any harder and you might tear the parchment. And these blotches, that tells me you stop a lot when you are writing. If you must pause, lift the quill away from the parchment so it does not leak ink out."

Mr. Snape stood and came around the table to Harry's side, picking up a new quill and dipping it in the ink. He took Harry's hand, making sure Harry was holding it correctly. Keeping his hand over Harry's, he helped the boy write the letter "A," big and small, making sure the boy kept minimal pressure on the parchment and kept moving so there were no blotches.

"There," Mr. Snape said, "write the alphabet once more and then we shall have lunch."

Harry nodded and started writing the next letter while Mr. Snape moved into the kitchen to make more tea.

Harry looked across the table at the wand still resting next to the teacup. He swallowed again, looking over his shoulder. He leaned forward slightly, allowing his quill to fall from his grip. He slowly reached cross the table and lifted the wand, glancing over his shoulder again. He slowly sat back in his seat and studied the wand in his grasp. It was long and slim, and when Harry moved it, it seemed flexible. The ebony wood was smooth on his skin. Harry traced the natural patterns of the wood with a finger. He wondered if he could make any magic happen with it. He experimentally pointed the wand at the abandoned teacup.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Snape's voice snapped.

Harry jumped and dropped the wand, looking up at Mr. Snape, who snatched the wand and glared down at the boy.

"Sorry, I was just looking at it," Harry said.

"What did I tell you about touching this?" Mr. Snape asked, holding up his wand pointedly.

"Not to, but I was just looking."

"Just looking?" Mr. Snape shoved the wand into a sleeve before pulling Harry out of his seat, keeping a firm grip on Harry's arm. "Tell me, what did I tell you about touching my wand? I've told you a couple times now, so you should know."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't answer my question, little boy. What did I tell you?"

"You-you said that it can be dangerous and-and not to-to touch it. That it's not a toy."

"So what made you think that you could pick it up and play around with it?"

"But I wasn't playing with it. I was just-just looking."

"You were pointing it at something. Clearly you were trying to make it work, were you not? After I've told you that this is not something to mess with on numerous occasions, you still disobeyed me. And you knew you were disobeying because you waited until I was out of the room to pick it up. What was going through your head that made you think that that would be okay?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Mr. Snape, really."

Mr. Snape used his free hand to swat Harry's bottom before he released the child. Harry gasped at the sudden smack and his eyes watered immediately. Slowly, he reached back to rub as his lower lip trembled. In all his time with the man, he had never been smacked by him. He looked up at Mr. Snape with a pout.

"Don't look at me like that," Mr. Snape frowned. He rested his hands on his hips. "You knew better."

Finding no sympathy, Harry avoided Mr. Snape's stern eyes and looked at the man's shiny black shoes instead. At least those couldn't look at him disappointingly. He wondered if Mr. Snape would realize he was too much trouble and ship him off back to his relatives. The thought made him cry harder.

"Enough already," Mr. Snape scolded, though his tone was softer. "I smacked you once – I told you that would happen if you touched my wand. You knew that. This is hardly something to carry on so about."

"I'm really sorry," Harry cried. "Don't send me back."

"Send you back? Back where?"

"To Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

"I never said I'd ever do such a thing, calm yourself," Mr. Snape kneeled in front of Harry and gently patted the boy's shoulder. "You are never going back to them so long as I can help it. Calm down, deep breaths, that's it."

Harry slowly did as Mr. Snape said, trying hard to take deep breaths.

"But I'm-I'm . . . all I do is not listen and . . ."

"Stop it, why are you working yourself up so? I told you I'm not sending you back. That is something you never have to fear. More deep breaths. In . . . out. In . . . out."

After a few more deep breaths, Harry managed to calm himself some. The sting in his bottom had already faded, and he wiped at the remaining tears on his cheeks with a sleeve.

"I see we still have some inner insecurities to work through," Mr. Snape said, reaching around Harry to pat his back.

"I'm sorry."

"Your fears are nothing to apologize for; they are beyond your control. We will work on them. As for my wand . . ."

"I'll never touch it again."

"It is for your own safety, young man." Mr. Snape reached out and dragged a thumb along Harry's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. At the small action, Harry lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Mr. Snape's neck. The man didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his own arms around Harry, gently rubbing the boy's back. After a moment, Mr. Snape asked, "Are you calm now? I apologize for bringing up such emotions in you. You could never get in enough trouble for me to want to send you back to those horrid people. You are a good boy, but you are also a child and children make mistakes. And they must learn from them. Understand?"

Harry sniffed and nodded.

A knock at the door caught their attention. Harry looked at Mr. Snape, wondering if he should go to the bedroom and shut the door. Mr. Snape stood and pulled out his wand, giving it a flick at the door. The wood became transparent, and on the other side of the door stood Lucius, little Draco standing at his side. Mr. Snape frowned and walked over to the door, opening it slightly.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Lucius greeted. When Draco remained silent, staring down moodily at the ground, Lucius used his cane to tap the boy's thigh. Draco gave his father a sideways glance before looking up at Mr. Snape.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Draco greeted. "How do you do?"

"Well, Draco. And you?"

"I am well." Draco looked to his father and received an approving nod.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Lucius began, "but I thought we could discuss a few things over lunch?"

"Of course," Mr. Snape said, opening the door to the older man. "Please, come in. I assume Professor Dumbledore knows you are here."

"Under the impression that I am catching up with an old friend, yes, he does." Lucius walked into Mr. Snape's quarters, eyeing Harry and the red-trimmed eyes. "I am not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, we were just finishing up." Mr. Snape closed the door and stepped in between Lucius and Harry. "I'm sure the boys would like to spend some time together once more out here. Harry, why don't you pull out that Wizard's chess set on the shelf there and set it up for your friend while Lucius and I talk?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Harry said, doing as the man asked. A couple times, he and Mr. Snape had played Wizard's chess, so he knew some of the basics. Draco sat himself on the sofa, watching Harry set up the game.

"I'll ask Eve to bring us what is being served in the Great Hall today. The boys can eat out here while we talk privately."

"Excellent," Lucius smiled, following Mr. Snape. "I believe I may have a solution to your problem . . ."

The adults disappeared in the kitchen and Harry finished setting up the game.

"This is bloody awful," Draco muttered from where he sat cross armed and slouched on the sofa. "Father has boring business to take care of and I get dragged along for it."

"Do you want to play?" Harry asked, gesturing to the board he just finished setting up.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked down the hall at the closed doors. He slid off the sofa and walked toward the bedroom, opening the door and glancing inside.

"We can play something else if you'd like," Harry suggested, following the blond boy.

Draco closed the door, finding nothing interesting the bedroom. He tilted his head at Harry.

"You share a bedroom with Severus?"

"Well, there's no other bedrooms here."

Draco walked to the next door and opened it, seeing Mr. Snape's study. Harry looked over his shoulder, afraid Mr. Snape would catch them – or Lucius. Harry looked back at Draco, seeing the boy shut Mr. Snape's door.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"The door," Draco answered, moving on to the next door. "It was here during my last visit."

"What door?"

Draco didn't answer. The blonde stepped into Mr. Snape's potions lab, scanning the far walls. Harry gulped and looked over his shoulder, wondering if he should get Mr. Snape. But surely the man would not want his conversation interrupted. Maybe he should keep an eye on Draco since the boy seemed to have his own agenda.

"We're not allowed in here," Harry said.

"We're not doing anything," Draco replied. "We're just looking for the door."

"I don't get it, what door? There's no other doors."

"There's always another door. Hideaways and pockets in the castle, secret tunnels and shortcuts. You'll see what I mean."

Draco crawled on the floor near some shelves against a wall. Nothing. He stood back up and looked around, Harry watching him anxiously.

"You could help, you know," Draco said.

"But I don't know what . . ."

"It's just a door. Have you ever been in this room before?"

"A couple times." Harry thought back to the few times Mr. Snape had let him aid him in the lab, chopping and prepping ingredients while the man worked on cool potion stuff. I've never seen any other door in here."

"That's because it only shows up now and then. Severus explained it to me. Said I shouldn't be crawling into rooms like that. But I was fine, and it only goes away when you're not around. Help me see if it's back. Just look for a door."

"Okay," Harry said, glancing around and feeling the wall. A thought hit him. "Draco, do you have a wand?"

"No. Why, do you?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Don't you know anything? We don't get wands until we are eleven."

"Oh – I mean, why eleven?"

"Because we go to Hogwarts then. Besides, we couldn't control a wand now anyway. I've tried. Did you ever try?"

"Err . . . yes. But Mr. Snape caught me."

"Adults are so annoying. They don't let us do anything fun. They just expect us to be good and polite and boring. They never want us to experience life."

"Right . . ."

"Hey, look," Draco exclaimed. He was kneeling down near the potion ingredient shelves, smiling at a hidden, small door. "I found it. It's over here now."

Harry ran over to it and kneeled next to Draco. The small door had not been there the previous times Harry had been in the lab. Draco smirked at him.

"Want to see where it goes today?"

Harry smiled and nodded, excited to explore the magic of the castle.

* * *

Severus paced the length of his kitchen as he listened to Lucius's words. The man has so many good points, yet Severus wasn't sure he was ready to accept the simple solution.

"I can't," he said. "I can't get them involved in this."

"And why not?" Lucius asked after a sip of tea. "Not only is the MacAuley estate nearly unplottable, it's heavily warded and the name wouldn't cross a million minds – not even the mind of someone who knew the Princes well."

"I cannot take Harry there."

"Cannot? Or will not? You need to grow up and think a little, Severus. I don't care where you leave your relationship with your mother at but think outside the box and see the glorious opportunity presented to you. A perfect hideaway for the Boy-Who-Lived. He'll be out of your hair and far away from this senile headmaster and it'll give you time to search for a family who will take the boy in. It's ingenious."

Severus sighed and took a large swallow of tea himself.

"I can't just abandon him there," he said.

"Abandon him? What are you on about – oh, don't tell me you've grown attached? After I warned you not to. You care about that boy, don't you? I dare say you've grown to see him as your own son."

"Please, the Potter spawn?" Severus snapped, though his voice held no malice.

"Do not give me that load of bollocks, I see right through you. Damn it, you'll put yourself at risk. You must distance yourself at once. You've spent far too much time with the boy. He's nothing but trouble."

"He is not, he's a good kid. Even after everything he's been through."

"So that's it then? You relate with him. Just because you share similar situations does not give you a good reason to keep him."

"I never said anything about keeping him. I want the boy to go to a good home."

"But you do not want to "abandon" him."

Severus growled in exasperation, looking off to the side. He did not have to explain himself. He stepped out of the kitchen and looked at the sofa and his heart jumped to his throat. Where were the kids?

"Lucius, the boys are gone!"

Lucius stepped out as well, tight-lipped and glaring at the spot the two boys should have been, the Wizard's chess game untouched. "Those little brats," he muttered.

Severus opened the door to his bedroom, checking the bathroom before moving to his study, then his potions lab. He immediately noticed the new addition – a small tunnel in the wall. The castle tended to create new tunnels and rooms that vanished just as quickly as they appeared. Or led to some unexplored, potentially dangerous part of the castle. The boys could be anywhere at this point.

Lucius paused next to Severus, admiring the tunnel. It wouldn't allow a man to crawl in, but two small curious boys would fit perfectly. Lucius smirked.

"They can't be too far," the man said, pulling the knob off at the end of his cane. A long scaly object fell to the ground. It was a silver snake figurine. Lucius replaced the knob and pulled out his own wand, muttering a chant. The snake ornament came alive and slithered into the tunnel.

"What is that?" Severus questioned, his brows furrowed.

"A tracker. Spelled to follow Draco's scent should such a situation ever arise."

* * *

Harry felt like they had been crawling in the tunnel for ages. His palms and knees were starting to hurt from the hard stone floor. Draco led the way, confident that the tunnel would end in a fun part of the castle. Harry paused to rub at his palms before asking, "How much farther?"

"How should I know?" Draco snapped, pausing as well, shifting to rub his knees.

"Maybe we should go back."

"And sit on the sofa bored? I think we're close. Come on."

Harry sighed and followed Draco onward. Finally, the two hit a dead end. Draco felt the wall in front of him and pushed on it. Slowly, the small door opened – just enough for the boys to peek through. The tunnel had somehow brought them to the Great Hall, behind the table where all the professors were eating lunch, including Albus Dumbledore.

"We shouldn't be here." Harry's voice trembled.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll try to shut this."

Draco reached out and carefully pulled the door closed as best he could. However, the door squealed, and Draco paused, yanking his hand back. A few professors looked back.

"What in Merlin's name?" a female voice questioned.

"There must be something in that tunnel – the door is open." A male voice said.

"A draft, no doubt." Said another voice.

Harry peered over Draco's shoulder to see a couple people walking their way. He bit his lip, his heart hammering in his chest. Draco seemed tense next to him. The door was slowly opened more.

And then Minny's head appeared in front of them. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at Harry.

Draco looked back and forth between Harry and Minny.

Another hiss sounded and a snake slithered its way over to Draco, flicking its tongue out at the boy. It turned and slithered back down the tunnel to report the location. Draco groaned, knowing exactly what the serpent was and what it meant.

"You two better follow that snake," Minny said. "Now. Hurry."

Draco sagged in relief and turned, glad to escape trouble for now. Harry followed the boy.

"What is it, Minerva?" a deeper voice questioned.

"Filius was right, Albus," Minny said, standing up quickly. "Just a draft."

Minny discreetly flicked her wand behind her back, sending her cat patronus racing down the tunnel before she closed the door. "Let's return to our meal, shall we?"

The two boys continued crawling down the tunnel. Harry felt like a heat wave had hit him. His palms were sweaty and his stomach nauseous. He was sure Mr. Snape knew they had left the quarters and worse – entered the lab without his permission. If Mr. Snape didn't want to be rid of him before, the man would definitely want him gone now. Harry fought from crying and focused on getting out of the tunnel, tears stinging his eyes.

They reached the end of the tunnel, where Lucius was adjusting something at the end of his cane and where Mr. Snape was waiting with a cat patronus sitting at his feet. Harry avoided Mr. Snape's eyes as he stepped out of the tunnel after Draco, staying at the other boy's side.

"Anything to say, Draco Malfoy?" Lucius asked.

"I apologize for not staying put and crawling down that tunnel. That was wrong of me."

"Come, we are leaving," Lucius waved Draco over to him. "I apologize for our quick departure. It is a shame our lunch must end so early. Think about what I said, Severus. And if you must grow attached, best do it where no one will find you or him. You don't mind if we use your floo?"

With that, Lucius left with Draco tailing.

* * *

Severus kept his eyes on the disobedient child in front of him. He was too busy trying to slow his heart and take deep breaths, but his lungs would not expand properly. Minerva's patronus, which decided to take its leave, had told him just how close Harry had been to Albus, how close the boy could have been caught. He was thankful that Minny had helped the children, but he could not risk something like this happening again. He closed his eyes, counting backwards from ten, taking more deep breaths.

"I apologize for not-not staying put," Harry began. "And for crawling down –"

"Do not," Severus scolded, his eyes flashing open and pinning Harry in his place. "I do not want a parrot, I want to know what made you think crawling down that tunnel was a good idea. What made you think that coming into my lab without me would be tolerated? Well?"

"I don't know," Harry said, a couple tears gliding down his cheek. "I was trying to stop Draco but he –"

"You could have been seen!" Severus interrupted, the fear of that fact alone stirring up his temper. He stalked toward the silently crying child. "You could have been seen by the entire school and by the one man who has the power to send you back to your relatives and keep you there permanently. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"If it wasn't for Minerva, you wouldn't be here right now. Do you get that? He could have seen you."

"I didn't know where the tunnel would go."

"Which is exactly why you should never have gone inside it in the first place. You should have told me what Draco was up to or . . . something."

Severus ran a frustrated hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck in the process. He forced out a deep breath of hot air. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he said, "I'm too angry to deal with you right now. Go to our room. Sit on your bed. Do not move or touch anything. You can consider yourself grounded."

Harry sniffed, "I'm really sorry."

"Go."

Harry shuffled his way out of the lab. Once the boy was gone, Severus shut the door to the tunnel, knowing it would disappear in time. He shook his head and left his lab, closing it behind him and this time, placing a locking charm on it. He wanted to walk to his study and lock himself inside for a while when he heard Harry's loud sobs. He groaned, knowing he would never outlast Harry's tears. He allowed a minute of Harry's pitiful cried to soften his heart before he detoured to his bedroom, slowly approaching Harry's bed.

Harry was crying into his pillow. Severus kneeled by the bed and rested a gentle hand on the child's back.

"Calm yourself," he said, "you're working yourself up into a fit."

"You-you want to-to get rid of me now," Harry cried.

"I don't recall ever saying those words."

"I told you I'm bad."

"That doesn't make me want to get rid of you. Calm down, deep breaths. As I said earlier, you are a good boy. It's just . . . I could have lost you today. Do you realize that?"

Harry looked over at the man.

"I don't want to lose you, and what happened today scared me."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it's made me realize that . . . perhaps you shouldn't stay here any longer."

"I have to leave?" Harry sniffed loudly.

"Wherever you go, I go," Severus smiled. "I promise you that. We might not live together like this, but I would still see you almost every day. Sound fair? Its for your own safety, Harry. So neither of us loses the other."

Harry sat up on his bed and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. Severus slowly stood, lifting Harry with him and holding him tight in his arms. Relief flooded through the man as he held the boy, knowing Harry was safe in his arms. Lucius might be right about one thing, as much as Severus hated to admit it.

Later that evening, Severus stepped outside Hogwarts with a rolled-up parchment in his hands. He placed the parchment in his pocket as he neared the Forbidden Forest. Cupping his hands together, he raised them to his lips and blew, creating a whistle through his hands, a loud birdlike call echoing through the trees. A pair of bird eyes high in the branch of a nearby tree looked down at Severus before kekking and gliding down to him.

Severus snorted and held out his hand for the hen harrier.

"I knew one of you might be around," he smiled. He reached into his pocket and handed the latter to the bird, who took it in its talons. "You know what to do."

Severus threw his hand up and the bird took off.

The hen harrier flew high into the sky before diving down and disappearing in a cloud of gold dust. Severus sighed and folded his hands behind his back. He was doing this for Harry.

* * *

The hen harrier reappeared miles away in another cloud of gold dust, now near the MacAuley estate in Ireland. Flying over mountains and to a mansion with large white gates and pillars. It flew past an attached tower where other hen harriers sitting in the windows cried at it, before diving for an open window on a lower floor of the mansion. It pecked at a loose feather on the windowsill before gliding to the desk inside, then hopped over to the person at the desk reading a journal.

"Kek," the bird cried, holding the parchment out.

Eileen Prince-MacAuley lowered her journal and accepted the parchment. She unrolled it, adjusting her glasses to read what it said. Her eyes lit up and she sucked in a breath. Removing her reading glasses and setting them back in their case, Eileen leaned forward on the desk, smiling at the bird.

"Thank you, my little friend," she said, giving the bird a quick cheek rub.

"Kek-kek," the bird said. It flapped its wings and flew out of the window.

Eileen looked at the parchment and smiled.

* * *

Remember to share your thoughts!


	15. MacAuley Estate

I apologize for the long wait on this particular story, I just want every chapter to be worthwhile and as good as I can get it before I post. This story has direction and I want it to be enjoyable at the same time without forcing out a chapter or making it seem too silly. I hope I still have readers interested, so thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. It really encourages me to keep writing.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Harry asked as Severus led him into the grocery store. "I thought we were going to your mother's?"

"We are," Severus said, grabbing a basket and looking at produce. He bagged a few apples. "You like pears, right?"

Harry nodded his head and Severus bagged a couple pears. "I might as well as supply you with some food for the next couple weeks until we can find you a more permanent situation," Severus said, leading Harry further into the store.

It had been a week since the hidden tunnel incident and Severus had quickly received a response back from his mother. She had said she would be happy to accommodate Harry for him while Severus worked things out with the Ministry or a secretive foster home. Severus wasn't sure what he would do yet. However, Harry could not stay at Hogwarts any longer. It was just too risky.

Severus found the condiments and packed peanut butter and jelly for Harry and located the bread. He frowned as he thought of other sandwiches the boy liked to eat. "Turkey or chicken?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Turkey," Harry said.

Severus led Harry to the back of the store where the butcher was preparing meat. Upon seeing customers approach, he removed his gloves and apron, scrubbed his hands, and walked over to the counter. "What can I do for ye?"

"Just sliced turkey will do," Severus said, looking down at the hunks of meat.

"Mr. Snape, look," Harry called to him.

Severus glanced in Harry's direction, where the boy was looking down in a box on a lower counter away from the food. Severus stepped closer to the boy to look in the box. Inside, was a large, furry rabbit, black and white in color. The rabbit huddled in a corner of the box.

"Isn't it pretty?" Harry said. "Why's there a rabbit in here?"

"Found it in this box outside the store this morning," the man said, handing Severus the sliced turkey. "Looks like a checkered giant. They get pretty big, that one's only half grown. Someone must have wanted a small rabbit as a pet, but when that one got too big, they dumped it at the grocery store."

"Aww," Harry said, looking down at the bunny. He reached in and pet the bunny. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I was thinking he'd make a good stew," the butcher said.

Harry gasped and looked up at the man wide eyed.  
"Really?" Severus hissed through his teeth. "You had to say that?"

"You're going to kill him?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes.

"Look kid, the rabbit has never seen a day in the wild, I let it go and it'll be picked up by a hawk in an hour. This is merciful."

"Why don't you keep him as a pet?"

"I ain't a rabbit person. Me dogs would rip that thing apart. This is life, lad. People should learn not to take on pets they know nothing about."

Harry sniffed loudly, his lower lip trembling. Severus sighed, and gently took Harry's arm. "Come," he said. "Let's finish our shopping."

Harry gave the rabbit one last pet before allowing Severus to pull him away, a few tears trailing down his cheek. Severus bit his inner cheek as he looked down at Harry. The boy's soft crying was starting to get to him. For a second, he wanted to snap at the boy that it was just a rabbit and it was not a big deal—rabbits were commonly eaten in Europe. He stopped, growling exaggeratedly before turning back around and reaching into his pocket.

"How much for the damn rabbit?" Severus said.

"Ye want him?" the butcher smiled. "Five euros and he's yours."

Severus paid the man and picked the rabbit up out of the box. It was one heavy rabbit; had to be about six or seven pounds. Did the man say this thing was half grown? Severus held out the rabbit to Harry, who's eyes brightened, and he smiled widely as he accepted the animals and hugged it.

"Enjoy the rabbit," the butcher smiled, pocketing the money.

Severus sighed. He had no idea how to care for a rabbit, but he was sure they'd figure it out. For now, he needed to finish shopping. He led Harry through the store, finishing his list while the boy squeezed and kissed his new pet.

"I think I'll name him Mr. Trifle," Harry announced. Severus wasn't surprised. It was the child's favorite dessert. "What do you think, Mr. Snape?"

"It's a fine name." Severus said, paying for the food and leaving the store. How did he walk into a grocery store and leave with a new pet? Harry walked ahead of him, petting the rabbit fondly, his eyes not on where he was going.

"Stay close to me," Severus said, catching Harry's arm. He let go once Harry was standing at his side and dug through his pocket. "I do not want you getting lost. Let me make sure I have enough muggle money now for transportation. It's a long trip by foot to the estate."

"Look at the horsies!" Harry cried, running over to a waiting carriage attached to two chestnut horses with white feathering.

"Harry!" Severus snapped, fishing out some money then quickly catching up to the child, who stroked the white blaze of one of the horses, laughing as the animal sniffed his hair, its breath tickling his neck.

"Aren't they pretty?" Harry said, patting the horse's nose. "What kind are they?"

"They're Cobs," said a short, blond man, walking up to the two. He held a bucket up to one of the horses, allowing it to take a drink. "Alright there, gentlemen? Are ya in need of a ride?"

"Yes, to MacAuley estate," Severus answered. "Do you know the way?"

"I've passed by the place," the man said, moving the bucket over to the second impatient horse nosing the bucket for a drink. "I can get ya there in about forty minutes."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Severus said, paying the coachman, who tipped his hat as he set the bucket in the back of the carriage. Severus helped Harry climb up in the carriage with the rabbit, taking a seat next to the boy. The coachman climbed up to his place and flicked the reins, whistling to the horses.

"Bean a grand soft day, don't ya think?" The man spoke after they left the town and travelled down a road. "Name's Niall. Ya from around here?"

"Visiting, actually."

"Family, eh?"

"You could say that."

"Laddie, keep yerself in the carriage, now. We wouldn't want ye falling out."

Severus gave Harry a firm, warning tap on his bottom, and the boy got off his knees and sat appropriately on his bottom, giving Severus an indignant look as he cuddled the rabbit. "Behave," Severus chided lightly.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and they arrived to MacAuley estate.

"There ye lads are," Niall announced. "Enjoy yar visit."

Severus lifted Harry and set him on the ground before picking up his bag of groceries. The carriage drove on and Severus escorted Harry to the large gates. He paused just as he reached them, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. It had been so long since he had last been here.

"Wow!" Harry said, his eyes wide. Harry adjusted the rabbit in his hold and walked toward the towering white gates.

"Harry, please, stay with me," Severus said. "I do not want to have to tell you again."

"Sorry," Harry said, waiting until Severus was at his side. Harry adjusted the rabbit so he had it cradled in one arm before reaching out and taking Severus's free hand.

Severus looked down in surprise at the boy's action, but if it kept Harry close, he would allow it. He tightened his fingers around Harry's and led the child through the magically opening gates. Severus walked with Harry inside, following the stone path up to the door. Green pastures surrounded the manor, with some land fenced in to keep the horses in. A fountain garden in front of the manor misted the two as they neared the front door.

Loud cawing from a high tower of the manor caught Harry's attention. Several hen harriers stared down at the two newcomers, some eyeing the rabbit in Harry's grasp hungrily. The rabbit tried to kick out of Harry's hold, but Harry let go of Severus's hand to firmly grip the bunny.

"It's okay Mr. Trifle," he assured the black and white rabbit. "I won't let them take you. You're safe right here."

Severus used the door knocker to announce their presence. The door opened quickly, revealing an older woman with streaks of gray in her tied back black hair, her black eyes as piercing as Severus's. Harry blinked up at her, looking between Severus and the lady curiously. The lady was almost two heads shorter that Severus, but that did not stop her from wrapping her arms around the man in a tight embrace.

"Severus!" The woman greeted. "Oh, it is wonderful to see you again."

Severus did not return the hug, instead, he looked annoyed. The woman did not seem to care. She pulled back and smiled at Severus. "I have dinner on the stove, Peadar is in his study but he will be glad to know you've arrived safely. And you must be Harry."

Eileen kneeled in front of Harry, reaching up to brush some hair out of Harry's face, her smile bright.

"Harry, this is my mother, Eileen," Severus said, remaining formal.

"Hello, Eileen," Harry said, reaching out to shake the woman's hand as he had done with the Malfoys.

Eileen laughed and pulled Harry into a hug. "There's no need for such formalities here. You will call Nana as long as you're here—I will answer to nothing else."

Harry laughed and said, "Okay."

"Mother," Severus began, giving her a warning look.

"Don't worry, Severus, it'll be fine," she said, pushing Harry back as she felt something squirming in between them. "And who is this fella? I don't believe we've met."

"This is Mr. Trifle," Harry said, holding the rabbit up. "Mr. Snape got him for me."

"Good day, Mr. Trifle," Eileen said, shaking the rabbit's paw. "And how do you do?"

The rabbit twitched its nose. "He says he's doing great," Harry said, smiling up at Eileen.

"If we may enter," Severus interrupted, "we have much to discuss and I'd like to get Harry settled."

"Of course," Eileen held the door open for them.

Severus gave Harry a gentle push inside the large mansion. Harry stared excitedly at how large the living room alone was. It wasn't quite as massive as Malfoy Manor had been, but it felt homier and the personal touches from the painting and decorations on the wall to the vases of flowers told Harry that people actually lived in it.

"This is amazing," Harry said, spinning with Mr. Trifle as he admired everything. "I'm going to stay here?"

"Yes, you will," Eileen said. "At least until we find a more permanent solution. Or so says Mr. Snape." Eileen smirked at Harry. Harry frowned as he looked around.

"Where is Mr. Snape?" he asked.

"Just putting the food away," Severus said, rejoining the three. He looked at Eileen. "I want to thank you for allowing Harry to remain here."

"Of course," Eileen said, frowning at Severus. "But I would like to hear the whole story from the beginning, if you do not mind. I want to understand why exactly you are hiding him from Albus Dumbledore."

"I will, in a moment. Let me show Harry to his room. Which one did you say?"

"The guest room across from yours. We set it up just for Harry. Although I was unaware of the rabbit."

"I hope that won't be a problem. That rabbit is a new addition."

"I'll have the house elves see to a cage and litter."

Severus nodded, motioning to Harry to follow. Harry eagerly walked up the spiral stairway and down a long hall, passing several rooms. At the end of the hall were two rooms across from each other and another stairway. Severus escorted Harry into his new room, a large bedroom with a windowsill, desk, wardrobe, attached bathroom, and a queen-sized bed.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, setting Mr. Trifle down on the bed before hopping up on it. "This is my room?"

"I'm sure you're glad not to have to share with me anymore," Severus smiled.

"I didn't mind it," Harry admitted. "I've never had my own bedroom before. Just my cupboard and then my own bed and now I have a whole room! It's so big!"

"I'm glad you like it," Severus said, sitting down on the bed next to Harry. He absently stroked the rabbit's fur as he thought about his next words. "I'm not sure how long you will remain here, but I can assure you that I will find a home that will give you your own bedroom just like this one."

"And you will visit me, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Severus said. "As often as I can."

Harry nodded and smiled, lying flat on his new bed. Mr. Trifle shuffled over to him and Harry picked up the rabbit, holding him up in the air. "Mr. Trifle says this is the best room ever."

Severus smiled and pulled out two toy-sized suitcases from an inner robe pocket. He used his wand to restore the cases to their original size. "I need to speak with Mother. While I do so, unpack your bags and get settled in. The house elves should be bringing a cage for Mr. Trifle soon."

"I don't want him in a cage!"

"The cage will just be for when we must leave him home alone and it will be where his litter is. Besides, he may like to take naps in his own little place with a nice comfy bed."

"Oh," Harry said, hugging Mr. Trifle. "I mean, okay."

Severus nodded and left Harry in the room, heading back downstairs.

"Severus," Peadar MacAuley greeted with a soft smile from where he sat on the sofa next to Eileen. "It's been so long since I've last seen ya. Did ya grow your hair out? It looks longer."

Peadar was a scruffy older man with narrow spectacles and a square face. He was close in height to Severus, if a bit shorter.

"Perhaps," Severus said, sitting in a chair across from the sofa. "We have a lot to talk about."

Severus began with Albus's request of finding a runaway Harry in a winter storm and scaring the boy into staying put at his relatives. However, the storm had interfered with plans and he had been stuck with the boy, in which he learned a lot about the child's awful home life. Severus explained how he had gone back for Harry and took him to Hogwarts for the time being, then how Harry had almost been found out by Albus. And that was how he ended up needing their help.

"We will be glad to house him for as long as ya need, Severus," Peadar said.

"Thank you," Severus said. "I know this isn't the welcome home you've both been looking for, but it means a lot to me for your help."

"Mr. Snape!" Harry called from the mezzanine in the house, looking down at the three in the living room. "I've finished packing. And you were right—Mr. Tifle likes his cage."

"There's the wee troublemaker!' Peadar announced. He waved to Harry. "Come down so I can get a look at ya."

Harry ran around the floor to the stairs, only walking when Severus warned him to slow down. He walked down the stairs and over to Peadar.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, smiling at Peadar.

"And I'm Papa," Peadar said, ruffling the boy's hair. "I hear you're quite famous in the Wizarding world, huh?"

Harry shrugged, laughing at Peadar's enthusiasm. "Ya don't know?" Peadar raised his brows. He stroked his beard as he looked at Harry thoughtfully. "A modest celebrity, it must be. You know what every celebrity needs?"

Harry shook his head.

"A little Turkish delight," Peadar said, standing and guiding Harry toward the kitchen with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll show you where that is."

"Peadar, please," Severus said, though he didn't move from the chair, "don't spoil his dinner."

"He'll be alright, Sev," Eileen said, sitting up on the sofa. "While we have a moment, I want to apologize for the last incident when you were here. I understand I probably overstepped when I mentioned your eating habits and it was a really bad time to bring that up, but as your mother I—"

"You stopped being my mother when I was eleven. I'm not having this conversation right now."

"Severus, please," Eileen gave Severus a tired look. "We can't put this off forever, and you can't hold what happened against me for the rest of your life. I did what I thought was best at the time—"

"Your judgement left much to be desired for, as it does now."

"I don't know what to say." Eileen shook her head. "You won't hear me out, you won't accept my apology. What do you want me to do? I know I left you and I regretted it every day since you were eleven years old. I always thought, by Christmas, I'll bring you to our new home and surprise you. But Christmas came and I was still broke. So by Easter, I'd surprise you. And then Easter came and I had nothing to give. And then you were out of school, and then you were back to school, and then holidays flew by and I still hadn't written to you and . . . I still had nothing.

"And when I thought I'd write; I was afraid to." Eileen dragged a hand down her face. "I didn't know what you would think of me. After all, I did abandon you, and I admit to that. I am by far the worst mother. But I just hope that one day, you'll let me make up for it. But that's up to you."

Severus had remained silent. He sighed and looked in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm here for Harry's sake. And if you insist on the silly names, then fine. As long as he's happy."

Eileen closed her eyes, her face tensed and pained. She breathed out a long breath before offering a small smile. "Are you sure you want to find a new home for him? He seems very attached to you and you've been together for quite a few weeks."

"I am just Mr. Snape to him," Severus said, standing, Eileen following his lead. "We have a connection which I will tell you about later. But he needs a home where he has a normal family. Not a lonely spy."

Eileen nodded her head, "If you're so sure you are just Mr. Snape to him."

"Positive."

Severus walked into the kitchen, finding both Harry and Peadar halfway through a container of Turkish delight. He rolled his eyes while Eileen scolded Peadar. He should make Peadar put Harry to bed that night.

Later that evening, after Harry had a tour of the house and explored the gardens, everyone settled down for dinner. Eileen filled bowls of her stew to go with her creamy polenta and fresh, steamed broccoli. She set the platters down as everyone took their seat, Peadar at the head, Eileen to his right, Severus to the left and Harry next to Severus. Severus thanked Eileen as she set the food down in front of him, Harry copying the man when he received his. Once Eileen took her seat, everyone dug in.

"This is really good," Harry said, taking a large bite of the stew. "What is it?"

"Why, thank you," Eileen smiled. "It's an old Prince recipe. Rabbit stew."

Harry's spoon dropped as quickly as his mouth did. The boy looked down at the bowl and felt his eyes water as his lower lip trembled. "This is rabbit?"

Eileen's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry sweetie, I can get you something else . . ."

"Wait one moment," Severus said, holding a finger up to Eileen as he turned to face Harry. "You were just saying how good it was. You can most certainly finish the stew."

"But it's rabbit," Harry sounded more distraught.

"And? You were eating it fine, Mother made this for this occasion, she spent a lot of time prepping—"

"I don't want to eat rabbit!" Harry declared.

"Do not interrupt me," Severus said, pointing a stern finger at Harry.

"What if it was Mr. Trifle?"

"It obviously wasn't."

"Maybe it was his friend."

"Severus," Eileen said, "really, it's not a problem. I can make him something else."

"Absolutely not, he can eat what is being served or he can leave the table." Severus glared at Harry.

However, Harry surprisingly glared back and pushed back his chair, leaving the table without much fuss. The boy could be heard stomping up the stairs. Severus rubbed his head frustratedly. Rarely did he have to scold the boy, but when he did, it always left him with a headache, especially when the boy pushed back. His appetite vanished now. Eileen sighed and sat back down, looking across the table at her son.

"I could have made him something else, Sev," Eileen said. "He has a pet rabbit, of course he was going to react negatively to eating rabbit."

"If I wanted your advice, I would have asked for it," Severus said, his eyes still closed.

"I did not mean it that way, I just feel it was unnecessary to try and force him to eat it—"

"I was not forcing him." Severus opened his eyes and glared at Eileen. "He said he thought the stew was good and the minute you tell him what it was he decided to be picky."

"I wouldn't call it picky."

"Then we can agree to disagree, as always."

"Oh, don't start this again. Can't we just have a relaxing, normal family dinner without arguing in the first ten minutes."

Severus threw his napkin down on the table as he stood. "We were never a normal family," he snapped before leaving the table. Eileen sighed and rested her head in her hands, Peadar reaching over and rubbing Eileen's back.

Severus made his way upstairs to Harry's room, having already asked a house elf for a plain sandwich and the broccoli from dinner for Harry. The meal arrived on the desk in Harry's room just as Severus arrived. Harry was cuddling Mr. Trifle and sniffing in his pillow.

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly said when Severus entered. "Did I ruin dinner for everyone?"

"No," Severus said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I should have inquired about what dinner was and made sure you would have liked it."

"I did like it," Harry said, his lower lip protruding. "I feel bad about it. Mr. Trifle hates me now."

"He does not." Severus rubbed Harry's back as the boy sniffled. "No more rabbit from now on. I'll keep that in mind. I would like you to apologize to . . . Nana later about your behavior at the table."

"Okay," Harry swiped his arm under his nose and pushed up, scooting over next to Severus. Harry wiped at his eyes and looked up at Severus. "Do you like your Mum?"

"What makes you ask?"

"I don't know. You didn't hug her back when she hugged you and you don't smile when you talk to her. It doesn't seem like you like her."

"It's complicated."

"Why is it complicated?"

"It just is, okay?" Severus snapped. Harry looked down sadly, muttering an apology. Severus rubbed his temple before shaking his head and saying, "No, I'm sorry. You see, I didn't have a very nice father—no, not Peadar, he is my stepfather. But my previous father was not very nice to Mother and I. So she decided to leave and try to build a better life for us. However, she didn't tell me she was leaving, and she also never came back. I didn't see her again until I was seventeen. So, it's not that I don't like her, it's just . . . our relationship is a little tense right now."

Harry frowned in thought, "My mummy died for me. Is our relationship tense, too?"

"Oh, Harry." Severus felt his face tighten and he was sure he was pale. He wrapped his arms around the child and pulled him against his side, burying his face in the boy's hair. He held him for a minute, trying not to let those words affect him. He shook his head. "Absolutely not. She loved you, Harry. And she still does. My mother and I . . . this is . . . different."

Harry nodded as if he understood, keeping his head rested on Severus's shoulder. Severus summoned the plate of food on the desk and gave it to Harry. "Here, a turkey sandwich. I expect you to eat all of your broccoli."

"Yes, Mr. Snape," Harry picked up his fork and ate a stalk of broccoli. Mr. Trifle's nose twitched as he scooted closer and closer before snatching a broccoli off Harry's plate, moving away to nibble at it. Harry laughed while Severus snorted.

"Naughty rabbit," Severus commented. "When you are done, take a bath and then its bedtime, alright? You've had a long day."

Harry nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Lightning lit the room up in blues while thunder shook the mansion. Harry startled awake. He looked around, remembering he was in the MacAuley manor and he had his own bedroom here. Nana and Papa had said goodnight to him hours ago and the last thing Harry remembered was Mr. Snape reading _Leo the Lop_ to him, one of the Serendipity books. While Mr. Snape had already read that book to him, after getting Mr. Trifle, Harry wanted to hear it again.

Now, it was storming out and he was sleeping alone for the first time since he had come to stay with Mr. Snape. Harry held the blanket up against him, glancing over at the rabbit's cage. Mr. Trifle had buried himself in his hay and was sleeping. Harry took a deep calming breath.

Another loud band of thunder and Harry jumped out of the bed.

"Mr. Snape!" he cried, opening his door and running out of his room. He opened Mr. Snape's bedroom door which was thankfully across from his. "Mr. Snape!"

Harry ran up to the bed, jumping on it and shaking the man.

"Daddy!" he cried, "wake up."

Mr. Snape groaned and rolled on to his back, reaching over and lighting his wand to see. He blinked his eyes at Harry before sitting up and rubbing at his face.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?"

"There's thunder," Harry said.

"And? You're not afraid of thunder, you've slept through storms before."

"But I was with you."

Mr. Snape sighed. Harry swallowed. He hoped he wasn't about to be sent away now. He really was scared.

"You're going to have to get used to sleeping alone, Harry. I leave on Monday for my classes."

"But you'll come back, right?"

"Not every night, but I guess for the first week, I will be here each night to make sure you are settled and used to your own bedroom, okay?"

"I would like that."

"You left Mr. Trifle all alone. You don't think he might need company during this storm?"

"He was sleeping under his hay."

There was a bang of thunder and Harry squeaked and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Mr. Snape's neck, burying his face in Mr. Snape's shoulder. Mr. Snape was surprised by his reaction, but the man wrapped his arms around Harry comfortingly.

"You are safe, Harry, there is no reason to be afraid. It can't hurt you."

"The lightening can."

"Not while you're in here. Trust me."

"I want to stay with you."

Mr. Snape sighed, but he rubbed Harry's back soothingly. "Alright, but just for tonight."

"Really?" Harry asked, pulling back to look at Mr. Snape.

"Yes, really," Mr. Snape said, brushing Harry' hair back and planting a kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry smiled, but Mr. Snape's eyes widened. It was the first time the man had ever kissed him affectionately. Mr. Snape blinked. "Err, why don't you lie down, then. Keep to your side."

"Yes, Daddy," Harry said softly, crawling under the blanket.

"What did you call me?" Mr. Snape asked quickly.

"Mr. Snape," Harry answered, meeting Mr. Snape's narrowed eyes. Mr. Snape tilted his head at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Then the man nodded and turned over and Harry smiled happily at the man's back, snuggling into his pillow.

* * *

There is a lot more interaction between these four characters and a lot more to be revealed in the next chapter, so hang in there. I am updating at the best rate I can for all of these stories. Thank you and remember to review!


End file.
